


Dämonologie und das Drei-Phasen-Modell der Traumatherapie: Ein integrativer Ansatz

by inmusikverliebt



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley goes to therapy, Crowley has Trauma, Crowley works through his problems, Crowley-centric (Good Omens), Deutsch | German, Everyone deserves a good therapist, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Of course the DSM was the product of demonic influence, Post-Canon, Seriously if you identify with Crowley after the fire therapy would be a good idea, Sunglasses, Translation, Translation into German, aziraphale gets carried away, eldritch angelic horror, gardening advice, love is a four letter word, outsider pov, some discussion of suicide, the author has strong opinions about airports
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmusikverliebt/pseuds/inmusikverliebt
Summary: Seit dem Moment, in dem Aubrey Thyme, Psychotherapeutin, die Tür ihres Sprechzimmers geöffnet und ihren neuen Patienten, Anthony J. Crowley, in ihrem Wartezimmer sitzen gesehen hatte, beobachtete und beurteilte sie ihn. Auf den ersten Blick fiel ihr Folgendes auf:- Seine Kleidung war teuer und modisch;- Er trug sehr seltsames, aber auffälliges Rasierwasser;- Sein Verhältnis zu dem Stuhl, auf dem er sich niedergelassen hatte, konnte nur sehr großzügig als „sitzend“ bezeichnet werden;- Er sah wütend aus;- Er trug eine Sonnenbrille.Was Aubrey Thyme, eine Expertin, dachte, als sie ihren neuen Klienten zum ersten Mal sah, war:Mit dir wird es interessant werden, was?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Ersteinschätzung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177950) by [Nnm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnm/pseuds/Nnm). 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Geschichte [Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177950/chapters/47807593) von Nnm, die ich freundlicherweise übersetzen darf. 
> 
> Die Geschichte hat insgesamt sechzehn Kapitel und knapp hunderttausend Wörter und ich hoffe, zumindest in nächster Zeit, einmal die Woche ein Kapitel posten zu können.
> 
> Vielen Dank an meinen Mitbewohnmenschen, [danilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilo/profile), fürs Betalesen und einige Übersetzungshilfen! 
> 
> Falls du vor dem Lesen der Geschichte zusätzliche Content Notes sehen möchtest, findest du diese in den Notes am Ende des Kapitels. (Die meisten sind allerdings auch über die Tags abgedeckt.) 
> 
> Die Originalautorin hat an dieser Stelle einige Informationen verlinkt. Da viele davon länderspezifisch sind, habe ich ebenfalls ein paar Links und Telefonnummern rausgesucht.
> 
> Für mehr Informationen über Traumata und deren Auswirkungen auf das Gehirn, empfiehlt Nnm das Buch [Verkörperter Schrecken: Traumaspuren in Gehirn, Geist und Körper und wie man sie heilen kann](https://www.gp-probst.de/buecher/van-der-kolk-verkoerperter-schrecken/van-der-kolk-der-verkoerperter-schrecken.html) von Bessel van der Kolk, das ich nicht gelesen habe, aber der Vollständigkeit halber, auch hier verlinken möchte.
> 
> Um eine_n Therapeut_in zu suchen, gibt es beispielsweise die Datenbank [Psychinfo](https://psych-info.de) von einigen (vor allem norddeutschen) Psychotherapeutenkammern.  
> Oft haben außerdem Krankenkassen Psychotherapeut_innenlisten und/oder bieten Hilfe bei der Suche nach therapeutischer Unterstützung oder dem Vereinbaren von Terminen.
> 
> Falls du dringend mit jemandem sprechen möchtest, findest hier eine Seite mit verschiedenen Telefonnummern: [Notfalltelefone auf sorgen-tagebuch.de](https://www.sorgen-tagebuch.de/soforthilfe/notfalltelefone)

„Ödipus-Komplex“, war das Erste, was er zu ihr sagte. „Was sagen Sie dazu?“

Aubrey Thyme war eine Expertin. Sie hatte über zehn Jahre Erfahrung in der Durchführung von Einzel- und Gruppentherapien mit einem speziellen Schwerpunkt auf der Behandlung von Traumaüberlebenden. Klienten hatten sie bedroht, ihr Obszönitäten ins Gesicht gebrüllt, ihr Sex angeboten und noch Schlimmeres. Sie hatte Klienten während des Prozesses einer Klinikeinweisung begleitet, sie hatte bei strafbaren Gewaltandrohungen und Selbstverletzung die Polizei gerufen und sie hatte Beschreibungen von Leid, Schmerz und Verlust gehört, die schlimmer gewesen waren, als die meisten es sich vorstellen konnten. Aubrey Thyme war eine Expertin, und sie wusste aus ihrer Ausbildung und aus Erfahrung, wie sie mit furchtbaren, verwirrenden und herausfordernden Klienten umzugehen hatte.

Und dennoch, selbst nach zehnjähriger Erfahrung, gab es noch immer Möglichkeiten, eine Expertin wie Aubrey Thyme zu überraschen. Das war schließlich das Aufregende an ihrem Beruf: Es gab immer Überraschungen. Zum Beispiel konnte eine Expertin wie Aubrey Thyme einen brandneuen Klienten haben, der bei seinem ersten Termin in ihr Sprechzimmer kam, sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen ließ und sagte: „Ödipus-Komplex. Was sagen Sie dazu?“, so wie dieser Klient, Anthony, es gerade getan hatte.

Ausgebildete Psychotherapeutin zu sein, bedeutete unter anderem, einen scharfsinnigen, aufmerksamen Blick zu haben. Ab dem Moment des ersten Kontaktes mit einem Klienten, oder potenziellen Klienten, achtete eine Expertin wie Aubrey Thyme auf jeden Hinweis, der ihr etwas über die Identität des Klienten, seine Persönlichkeit, seine Probleme und die Lösungswege verraten konnte. Das war der Grund, aus dem sie nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde, als dieser Klient, Anthony, sich auf den Sessel fallen ließ und sagte: „Ödipus-Komplex. Was sagen Sie dazu?“

Seit dem Moment, in dem Aubrey Thyme, Psychotherapeutin, die Tür ihres Sprechzimmers geöffnet und ihren neuen Patienten, Anthony J. Crowley, in ihrem Wartezimmer sitzen gesehen hatte, beobachtete und beurteilte sie ihn. Auf den ersten Blick fiel ihr Folgendes auf:

  * Seine Kleidung war teuer und modisch;
  * Er trug sehr seltsames, aber auffälliges Rasierwasser;
  * Sein Verhältnis zu dem Stuhl, auf dem er sich niedergelassen hatte, konnte nur sehr großzügig als „sitzend“ bezeichnet werden;
  * Er sah wütend aus;
  * Er trug eine Sonnenbrille.



Was Aubrey Thyme, eine Expertin, dachte, als sie ihren neuen Klienten zum ersten Mal sah, war: _Mit dir wird es interessant werden, was?_

Sie hatte ihn in ihr Sprechzimmer gebeten. Sie hatte freundlich gelächelt, und er hatte nicht zurückgelächelt. Er war aufgestanden, er war an ihr vorbei gegangen, und er hatte kein einziges Wort gesagt, nicht einmal zur Begrüßung, bis er sich in ihren Sessel fallen gelassen und sie nach ihrer Meinung zu ödipalen Komplexen gefragt hatte.

Eine Therapeutin musste keine Expertin mit über zehn Jahren Erfahrung im Umgang mit besonders herausfordernden Fällen von schwerem Trauma sein, um zu wissen, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. Eine Therapeutin, die nur halb so viel Erfahrung hatte wie Aubrey, hätte gewusst, wie sie darauf antworten musste. Also hatte Aubrey Thyme sich auf dem Sessel Anthony gegenüber niedergelassen, und dasselbe gesagt wie selbst eine Therapeutin mit halb so viel Erfahrung: „Wieso fragen Sie?“

Er war offensichtlich nicht beeindruckt, aber das war in Ordnung für sie. Er versuchte, sie in einen Machtkampf zu verwickeln; er wollte sie provozieren, bis sie versuchte, sich ihm zu beweisen. Er trug noch immer diese Sonnenbrille.

„Als ich das hier zuletzt versucht habe“, sagte er, „habe ich Stunden damit verbracht, auf einer Couch zu liegen, und dann durfte ich mir einen Vortrag über ödipale Komplexe anhören. Das mache ich nicht noch mal.“

Sie hörte zu. Sie nickte. Was sie hörte, war: _Ich habe Angst. Sag etwas, das mir nicht gefällt, und ich werde nicht hier bleiben._ Es war ihre Aufgabe, ihn davon zu überzeugen, zu bleiben.

„Das klingt, als wären Sie bei einem ziemlich klassischen Freud’schen Psychoanalytiker gewesen.“

„Nun, ja. Es war Freud.“

Das ergab für sie keinen Sinn. Die Art, wie sich seine Nasenflügel bewegten und er seinen Mund verzog, sagte ihr, dass er nicht erwartete, dass es Sinn für sie ergab. Er wollte sie durcheinander bringen, da war sie sich sicher, weil er so den Machtkampf gewinnen konnte, in den er sie verwickeln wollte. Also würde sie sich nicht durcheinander bringen lassen.

„Ich arbeite nicht mit Freuds Methoden. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals während einer Sitzung über Ödipus gesprochen habe.“ Sie lächelte.

Die Tatsache, dass sie die richtige Antwort gegeben hatte, bedeutete nicht, dass er damit fertig war, sie zu testen. Aubrey Thyme, eine Expertin, erkannte, dass Anthony jemand war, der noch sehr lange nicht damit fertig sein würde, sie zu testen.

„Ich würde gerne damit anfangen, ein bisschen mehr darüber zu erfahren, was Sie herbringt“, sagte sie.

„Ja“, sagte er, und dann sprach er nicht weiter.

Eine der ersten Kompetenzen, die Aubrey Thyme, ausgebildete Therapeutin, sich angeeignet hatte, war die Fähigkeit, Schweigen auszuhalten. Es konnte beängstigend und überwältigend sein, mit einer anderen Person bei vollständiger Stille in einem kleinen Raum zu sitzen, besonders wenn diese Person ein sehr wütender Mann war, der noch immer nicht seine Sonnenbrille abgenommen hatte. Es konnte beunruhigend sein, und die meisten Menschen hatten den unwiderstehlichen Drang, jede unangenehme Stille mit Geplapper zu füllen. Aber das war nicht, was Anthony im Moment brauchte, entschied sie. Was Anthony brauchte, dachte sie, war die Erfahrung, so lange zu warten, wie er brauchte, um zu sagen, was er sagen musste.

Eine weitere Kompetenz, die Aubrey Thyme sich sehr früh angeeignet hatte, war die Fähigkeit, heimlich immer eine Uhr im Blick zu haben, egal was passierte. So wusste sie, dass Anthony ganze dreißig Sekunden lang schwieg, bevor er weitersprach.

„Vor einer Weile ist etwas passiert. Seitdem geht es mir nicht mehr gut. Sie müssen das in Ordnung bringen.“

Was Traumanarrative anging, war das nicht das Schlimmste, was sie in der ersten Sitzung mit einem Klienten gehört hatte. Einem anderen Klienten würde sie vielleicht antworten: _Es ist sehr schwer, darüber zu sprechen, oder?_ Oder vielleicht: _Es berührt mich sehr, dass Sie das mit mir teilen. Danke._ Oder vielleicht etwas anderes. Aber nach allem, was sie bisher über Anthony herausgefunden hatte, entschied sie sich für: „Was ist passiert?“

„Es hat gebrannt. Ich habe gedacht, mein Freund wäre tot.“

„Das klingt schmerzhaft.“

„Das war es.“

„Ihr Freund ist nicht gestorben?“

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Und, jetzt geht es Ihnen nicht gut.“

„Nope.“

 _Als müsste man es ihm aus der Nase ziehen_ , dachte sie. „Erzählen Sie mir etwas mehr darüber“, sagte sie. „Inwiefern geht es Ihnen nicht gut?“

Er wand sich und zappelte herum und verdrehte die Augen auf übertriebene Art und Weise, die dazu gedacht sein musste, dass sie es trotz seiner Sonnenbrille nicht übersehen konnte. Er hat eine Menge Übung darin, dachte sie. Die Bewegung erlaubte es ihr, das Tattoo an der Seite seines Gesichtes zu bemerken. Sie würde über dieses Tattoo nachdenken müssen, später.

„Ich habe recherchiert“, sagte er. „Es sind Flashbacks. Ich habe Flashbacks zu dem Feuer.“

Sie nickte. Es war eines ihrer professionellen Nicken. Es war das Nicken, das bedeutete: _Das ergibt sehr viel Sinn für mich._ „Noch etwas?“

„Nope.“

„Veränderungen in der Stimmung?“

„Nope.“

Sie hielt inne, damit sie ihr professionell ausgebildetes Gehirn ihre Optionen abwägen lassen konnte. Anthony testete sie, und sie entschied, dass sie ihn ebenfalls testen wollte. „Stimmt das wirklich? Sie wirken nämlich ziemlich gereizt.“

„Nur meine einnehmende Persönlichkeit“, sagte er.

„Eine Menge Leute stellen nach einem traumatischen Ereignis fest, dass sie sich wütend und gereizt fühlen. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie keine solche Veränderung bemerkt haben?“

Sie sah ihm beim Nachdenken zu. Hier hatte er viel, über das er nachdenken musste. Sie wusste, dass viele Menschen, nachdem sie ein Trauma erlebt hatten, den Zugang zu ihren Emotionen verloren. Vielleicht gehörte er zu diesen Personen; mochte ehrlich darüber nachdenken müssen, um seine Emotionen greifen zu können und die Antwort auf ihre Frage zu finden. Sie wusste auch, dass es möglich war, dass er sie noch immer testete und sehen wollte, wie tief sie bohren würde, bevor sie aufgab. Oder: Vielleicht entschied er, ob er mit dem Lügen weitermachen wollte. Das, dachte sie, war das wahrscheinlichste Szenario.

Anthony, das begann sie zu verstehen, log.

Aubrey Thyme arbeitete gerne mit Menschen, die logen. Nicht alle Therapeutinnen taten das. Viele hielten Lügen für Gift in einer therapeutischen Beziehung, aber Aubrey Thyme gehörte nicht dazu. Aubrey Thyme hatte, in ihrer gesamten Erfahrung, festgestellt, dass Menschen, die logen, interessant genug waren, um das Frustrationspotential wert zu sein. Die Arbeit mit Menschen, die logen, machte ihr Spaß.

„Ja, okay“, sagte er und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Sie bemerkte die Veränderung in seiner Haltung: Er wich zurück, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte ihr den mickrigsten Krümel emotionaler Wahrheit gegeben und glich es damit aus, dass er den physischen Abstand zwischen ihnen vergrößerte. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich gereizter bin.“ Er machte eine komplizierte Handbewegung. „Gereizter als sonst zumindest.“

„Ihre einnehmende Persönlichkeit“, sagte sie.

Er grinste. Das ist _vielversprechend_ , dachte sie.

„Wer hat Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie in letzter Zeit gereizter sind?“

„Mein Freund“, sagte er, und er veränderte erneut seine Position auf dem Sessel. Sie begann, sich ruhelos zu fühlen, als färbte er auf sie ab. „Wir werden nicht über ihn sprechen.“

„Ist es der Freund, von dem Sie dachten, dass er gestorben wäre?“

Sein Mund öffnete sich, blieb einen Moment offen stehen. Er wusste offensichtlich, dass er erwischt und die Enge getrieben worden war. „Ja. Ja, der.“

„Dann denke ich, dass wir vermutlich über ihn werden sprechen müssen.“ Sie machte eine Handbewegung, wie um alle Optionen auszubreiten, wie um tröstend zu sagen: _Das ist alles, was ich anbieten kann._

Er machte ein kleines Geräusch, irgendwo zwischen einem Grunzen und einem Wimmern.  
„Also, erzählen Sie mir von ihm“, schlug sie vor. Jetzt bewegte sie sich, schlug ein Bein über das andere, und sie hob die Schultern.

„Sein Name ist Ezra. Er hat eine Buchhandlung. Die Buchhandlung hat gebrannt. Das ist alles, was Sie wissen müssen.“

Anthony entschied gerne, was sie wissen musste und was nicht. Sie merkte sich diese Beobachtung für später; sie würde einiges zu tun haben, wenn sie ihren vollständigen Bericht über ihn entwickelte, sobald ihre Zeit mit ihm vorbei war.

„Ezras Buchhandlung hat gebrannt“, fasste sie zusammen. „Sie dachten, er wäre gestorben – im Feuer? Und jetzt haben Sie Flashbacks und Sie sind gereizt?“

„Ich war im Feuer“, sagte er, und es war, als wäre er nicht mehr in einem Raum mit ihr, als wäre er weg, an einem anderen Ort, der viel zu heiß war und aus dem es kein Entkommen gab. So wie er aussah, vermutete Aubrey Thyme, war sein Blutdruck gerade in die Höhe geschossen, sein Puls angestiegen, und seine Haut klamm geworden. Er war so dünn, dass sie jede Muskelbewegung in seinem Gesicht und seinen Händen sehen konnte, während sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte. Sie musterte ihn; er atmete nicht.

„Bleiben Sie bei mir“, sagte sie und sie sagte es in dem sehr speziellen Tonfall, den sie in Situationen wie dieser anwendete. Denn das war keine ungewöhnliche Situation, nicht für eine Expertin wie Aubrey Thyme, die sich auf Traumafälle spezialisiert hatte. „Anthony. Sind Sie hier bei mir? Sehen Sie mich an. Ich bin hier bei Ihnen.“

Seine Sonnenbrille sorgte dafür, dass sie seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, aber sie nahm an, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatte. Sie atmete bewusst tief ein und war zufrieden, als sie sah, dass er ihrem Beispiel folgte.

Sie wartete. Sie atmete. Sie beobachtete Anthony. Er kehrte in die Gegenwart, in den Raum zurück. Wenn man die Umstände bedachte, brauchte er dafür nicht besonders lange.

„Ich habe mehr Fragen an Sie“, sagte sie. Sie achtete darauf, dass ihre Stimme jetzt leiser war. Sie wusste, wie sie ihre Stimme nutzen konnte, um die Emotionen anderer zu regulieren. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten sie fürs erste verschieben.“ Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, aber er gab ihr keine, also sprach sie weiter. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen stattdessen etwas beibringe, das helfen könnte, wenn so etwas passiert?“

„Ja?“, fragte er, auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise, und es war eine, die beinahe dafür sorgte, dass Aubrey Thymes Herz brach. Sie war daran gewöhnt, zu spüren, wie ihr Herz brach, wenn Klienten so klangen und aussahen wie Anthony im Moment, vor allem die, die logen. So fühlte sie sich immer, wenn sie sah, wie der wütende und gereizte Schleier sich lichtete, um das verängstigte und einsame Kind zu zeigen, das sich dahinter versteckte. Anthony hatte das getan. Er setzte einen Funken rohe Hoffnung in sie.

Sie wollte es verdient haben.

„Es heißt Fünf-Vier-Drei-Zwei-Eins. Es ist eine Stabilisierungstechnik. Haben Sie schon einmal davon gehört?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay.“ Sie lächelte. „Lassen Sie mich erklären, was es ist.“

Sie machten sich an die Arbeit.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, war Anthony etwas ruhiger. Nachdem er den Raum verlassen und sie ihre Tür geschlossen hatte, erlaubte sie sich, all die angespannten Nerven zu spüren, die sie vor ihm verborgen hatte. Sie atmete ein, tiefe lange Atemzüge, und sie schloss die Augen. Sie hatte eine Stunde damit verbracht, Anthonys Wut und Schmerz und Verwirrung und greifbares Misstrauen aufzunehmen, und sie hatte zehn Minuten, um all das zu verarbeiten, bevor ihr nächster Klient kam.

Sie schätzte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Anthony für die nächste Sitzung wiederkommen würde, auf 50/50.

***

Auf einer gewissen Abstraktionsebene gab es drei Phasen der Traumatherapie. Das sagte zumindest das _Drei-Phasen-Modell der Traumatherapie_. Aubrey Thyme fand, dass es ein nützliches Modell war.

In der ersten Phase ging es um Sicherheit. Es musste eine therapeutische Allianz gebildet werden. In dieser Phase gewann der Klient Vertrauen in sich selbst und die Therapeutin. Der Fokus lag darauf, Skills zu erlernen – Stabilisierungstechniken, Atemtechniken, Meditationstechniken und so weiter – die bei Symptomen der traumabedingten Unruhe halfen. Das Ziel war es, dem Klienten die Mittel zu geben, die er brauchte, um mit dem Schmerz umzugehen, der in späteren Phasen kam, wenn der Fokus darauf gelenkt wurde, die traumatischen Erinnerungen selbst zu konfrontieren und zu überwinden.

Verschiedene Klienten hatten, natürlich, verschiedene Sicherheitsbedürfnisse. Die erste Phase hielt für manche Klienten länger an als für andere. Nach dem ersten Termin mit einem Klienten hatte Aubrey Thyme üblicherweise eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, wie lange es dauern würde, bevor sie zu Phase Zwei übergehen konnten, aber sie wusste es nie sicher. Es gab immer Überraschungen, Rückschläge und unvorhergesehene Entwicklungen.

Nach nur einem Treffen mit Anthony war sie sich nicht sicher, wie lange es dauern würde. Aber sie hatte eine ziemlich starke Vermutung: Erst wenn diese Scheiß-Sonnenbrille von seinem Gesicht verschwand, wären sie so weit, die Sicherheitsstufe zu verlassen.

***

„So langsam fange ich an, mir Sorgen zu machen, dass Sie nicht gut in Ihrem Job sind“, sagte Anthony, sobald er sich ordentlich auf ihrem Sprechzimmersessel ausgebreitet hatte.

Sie hatten sich jetzt ein paar Mal getroffen. Jedes Mal war sie überrascht, dass er zurückkam – besonders, nachdem sie seine Adresse mehrfach überprüft hatte. (Google Maps verriet ihr, dass London einen neunstündigen Flug von ihrer Praxis in Rochester, New York, entfernt war. „Ganz schön lange Strecke“, hatte sie gesagt und er hatte genickt. „Besonders für jemanden, der im Ruhestand ist“, hatte sie hinzugefügt und er hatte nicht geantwortet. Er log. Aber er bezahlte bar und seine Telefonnummer funktionierte, also ließ sie sich nicht beirren.) Jedes Mal begann er die Sitzung mit der Betonung von sehr klaren Grundregeln: _Ich kann jederzeit gehen, ich brauche Sie nicht, beweisen Sie sich mir._

Das war okay. Aubrey Thyme war schließlich eine Expertin. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Klient ihre Kompetenz in Frage gestellt hatte. Es war nicht einmal das hundertste Mal. Das Gute an Erfahrung war, dass sie dabei half, Dinge spielend zu schaffen.

„Warum das?“, fragte sie.

Er hob mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger eine Hand. Er tippte mit diesem Finger gegen das Gestell seiner Sonnenbrille.

 _Oho!_ , dachte sie, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Möchten Sie erklären, was Sie meinen?“, fragte sie.

„Sind Sie es gewohnt, dass Leute hier drinnen die ganze Zeit eine Sonnenbrille tragen?“

Musst du bei allem so verdammt konfrontativ sein?, dachte sie. „Nein, überhaupt nicht“, sagte sie.

„Ist das nicht etwas, was Leute in Ihrem Beruf, Sie wissen schon, kommentieren sollten?“

Sie grinste und sie wusste, was für einen Einfluss das auf ihn haben würde. Er wollte, dass sie verunsichert war; er wollte die Oberhand in dieser Begegnung haben, damit er sich aus der Entfernung, die sich daraus ergab, sicher fühlten konnte. „Ja? Meinen Sie?“

Er hob die Schultern.

Sie entriss ihm die Sicherheit, die ihre Erschütterung ihm gegeben hätte, weil sie sie stattdessen mit einer anderen Art von Sicherheit ersetzen wollte. Sicherheit, die einem ehrlichen Gespräch entstammte. „Sie haben recht“, gab sie zu. „Leute in meinem Beruf neigen definitiv dazu, so etwas anzusprechen.“

Er hob erneut die Schultern.

„Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, Anthony, es ist definitiv etwas, über das ich nachgedacht habe.“ Sie wartete, aber er reagierte nicht, also sprach sie weiter. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, sie anzusprechen. Wollen Sie wissen, wieso ich es nicht getan habe?“ Er war zu sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, um seine Neugierde zuzugeben.

„Weil ...“ An dieser Stelle machte sie eine Pause, weil sie manchmal ein bisschen grausam sein konnte, wenn sie es mit konfrontativen Lügnern wie Anthony zu tun hatte, zumindest wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht zu sehr nach hinten losgehen würde. „Ich dachte mir, dass Sie, sobald Sie bereit sein würden, über sie zu sprechen, selbst davon anfangen würden.“

Sie ließ ihn dort sitzen und darüber nachdenken. Sie ließ ihr Grinsen zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln werden.

„Ich will nicht über sie sprechen“, murmelte er.

„Dann müssen wir das nicht tun.“

„Ich habe eine Augenerkrankung.“

„Ah, das wusste ich nicht.“ Hier nickte sie und ließ ihr Gehirn diese Information in ihre Theorien über ihn einarbeiten. „Danke, dass Sie mir davon erzählt haben.“ Er hasste es, wenn jemand sich bei ihm bedankte. Er hasste es auch jetzt. Sie lächelte weiterhin.

„Ich will nicht über sie sprechen“, sagte er erneut.

„Das haben Sie erwähnt.“ Sie nickte. „Wissen Sie, was die Leute in meinem Beruf noch an sich haben? Wenn wir hören, dass eine Person über ein Thema nicht sprechen möchte? Besonders wenn sie es mehr als einmal sagt? Wir neigen dazu, darauf zu achten.“

Sie sah, wie er hinter den dunklen Gläsern die Stirn runzelte.

„Wir neigen dazu, zu denken, dass sie eigentlich unbedingt darüber sprechen will.“

„Das will ich nicht.“

„Das haben Sie erwähnt.“ Sie lächelte. „Dreimal schon.“

Er hatte genug von diesem Spiel. Er stöhnte und er rutschte auf dem Sessel herum, wobei er irgendwie noch näher daran herankam, das Konzept ‚sitzen‘ zu verhöhnen, als es einem Menschen erlaubt sein sollte. Wenn sie noch viel länger weitermachte, würde sie ihr Glück herausfordern.

„Sie wollen nicht über sie sprechen, also sprechen wir nicht über sie. Wenn Sie sie weiterhin tragen wollen, tragen Sie sie weiterhin. Aber wenn Sie über sie sprechen wollen, werden wir das tun.“ Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte: Fünfundvierzig Sekunden vergingen, bevor er erneut sprach.

„Eigentlich nennt mich niemand Anthony“, sagte er. Sie wurde besser darin, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, trotz seiner Sonnenbrille, und sie wusste, dass er sie nicht ansah.

„Entschuldigen Sie, was?“

„Crowley. Ich werde Crowley genannt.“ Jetzt sah er in ihre Richtung, und seine Lippen zuckten.

„Ich werde es mir merken.“ Für die meisten Klienten waren Vornamen intimer als Nachnamen. Aber Aubrey Thyme konnte sehen, dass das bei Anthony – Crowley – nicht der Fall war. „Danke, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben, Crowley.“

Er hasste es, wenn sich jemand bei ihm bedankte. Er konnte es tolerieren, aber er hasste es. Deswegen würde sie nicht damit aufhören.

***

Sie notierte sich jedes einzelne Mal, wenn er die Sonnenbrille erwähnte. Sie suchte nach Mustern, nach den auslösenden Ereignissen, die dazu führten, dass er sie ansprach. Manchmal, wie in diesem Moment, erwähnte er sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wenn ich sie abnehmen würde, würden Sie nicht mehr so von mir denken wie vorher“, sagte er, als wäre das Referenzobjekt für ‚sie‘ bereits klar, als wären sie beide inmitten einer Unterhaltung über die Sonnenbrille. Aber das waren sie nicht. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn danach gefragt, warum er die Atemtechniken zu Hause nicht gern übte. Das ärgerte sie, aber sie hielt sich an ihre Versprechen: Wenn er über die Sonnenbrille sprechen wollte, würden sie das tun.

„Was glauben Sie, wie ich über Sie denken würde?“

„Sie würden ...“ Crowley begann oft zu sprechen, bevor er wusste, was er sagen wollte. Sein Verstand arbeitete schließlich schnell und er vertraute ihr immer noch nicht. „Sie würden mich nicht mehr für menschlich halten.“

„Wow“, sagte sie und erlaubte sich, zu zeigen, welches Gewicht diese Worte für sie hatten. Sie beobachtete, wie er herumzappelte. Er verbarg etwas und das wirkte seltsam Wenn Menschen zugaben, dass eine Sache sie dazu brachte, sich nicht länger menschlich zu fühlen, hatten sie sich in den meisten Fällen damit entblößt. Irgendwie traf das jedoch nicht auf ihn zu. „Was bedeutet es für Sie, ein Mensch zu sein?“

Etwas sehr Kompliziertes glitt über sein Gesicht, wie ein Lächeln und eine Grimasse und Spott. Sie würde später darüber nachdenken. „Es bedeutet, frei zu sein“, sagte er.

„Wenn Sie ihre Sonnenbrille abnehmen“, fasste sie zusammen, „wären Sie nicht frei.“

„Ich übe zu Hause nicht, weil Ezra nicht weiß, dass ich herkomme.“  
Sie könnte sich ein Schleudertrauma zuziehen, wenn sie versuchte, mit Crowleys Ausweichmanövern mitzuhalten. „Okay, okay“, sagte sie und breitete ihre Hände aus. „Ich denke wirklich, dass wir über beides sprechen sollten. Aber wir können das nicht gleichzeitig tun. Sonnenbrille oder Ezra. Womit wollen Sie anfangen?“

„Weder noch.“ Denn Crowley war die Definition von widerspenstig. „Was auch immer. Mir egal.“

„Dann entscheiden Sie sich.“

„Sonnenbrille, na schön“, sagte er, als wäre das ein Gefallen, den er ihr tat, ein großes Opfer seinerseits zu ihrem Vorteil.

„Okay.“ Sie nickte und gab sich einen Moment, um eine Strategie auszuarbeiten, während sie sich ein wenig anders in den Sessel setzte. „Lassen Sie mich eines fragen. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie würden sie abnehmen, hier drinnen, während ich da bin. Was, glauben Sie, ist das absolut Schlimmste, das passieren könnte?“

„Sie würden sich in eine Salzsäule verwandeln.“

Das tat er manchmal. Er machte alberne Witze, und sie waren meistens voller biblischer Anspielungen. Das war ebenfalls etwas, das sie sich notierte. Sie verstand nicht, wieso er es tat, aber sie wusste, dass er das auch nicht von ihr erwartete. Es schien seine ganz eigene Art zu sein, sich auf ihre Kosten zu amüsieren. Sie wartete.

„Sie würden schreien, aus dem Raum rennen und dann würde ich keine Termine mehr bei Ihnen bekommen“, murmelte er.

Sie nickte. „Das ist also die schlimmste Reaktion. Was meinen Sie, wie wahrscheinlich ist das? Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wobei eins überhaupt nicht wahrscheinlich ist und zehn absolute Sicherheit.“

„Hm, vier.“

„Also könnte es passieren, aber es ist nicht wahrscheinlich.“

„Nein.“

„Was meinen Sie, was wäre das wahrscheinlichste Ergebnis?“

„Sie würden vermutlich ein wenig schreien, aber sie würden versuchen, es zu verbergen.“ Er hielt inne und saugte an seinen Zähnen. „Sie würden sich bei mir dafür bedanken, dass ich so mutig und stark wäre.“

Das hatte sie vor ein paar Sitzungen getan. Er machte sich über sie lustig. Nichtsdestotrotz, sie dachte, dass es etwas bedeutete, dass er sich erinnerte und dass die Worte ihn genug beeinflusst hatten, dass er sie noch einmal ansprach. „Okay“, sagte sie und ignorierte seine Provokation. „Und wie wahrscheinlich ist das?“

„Vermutlich etwa sieben.“

„Was ist das Beste, das passieren könnte?“

Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er richtete sich ein wenig in seinem Sessel auf, was sie interessant fand. „Ich nehme an – ich nehme an, nichts.“

„Nichts. Sie nehmen Ihre Sonnenbrille ab, ich sehe Ihre Augen und absolut nichts passiert.“

„Nichts verändert sich.“

Sie lächelte. „Richtig, ja. Weil nichts an Ihren Augen etwas daran verändert, wer Sie sind.“  
Er dachte darüber nach. Er antwortete nicht.

„Wie wahrscheinlich ist das?“

Er funkelte sie an und sagte dann: „Wir haben die zehn schon überschritten. Die schlimmste Folge ist vier, die wahrscheinlichste sieben. Wir haben es mit unmöglichen Wahrscheinlichkeiten zu tun.“

„Mir zuliebe. Wie wahrscheinlich?“

„Zwei.“

Aubrey Thyme war eine Expertin. Sie hatte ein professionelles Interesse daran, was für eine Augenerkrankung ihr Klient, Anthony Crowley, haben könnte. Sie hatte ein professionelles Interesse daran, zu verstehen, wieso er so viel Angst davor hatte, jemandem seine Augen zu zeigen, und wieso er dachte, dass der Anblick seines unbedeckten Gesichtes so beängstigend sein könnte, dass ihre gesamte Beziehung sich verändern würde. Aber Aubrey Thyme war nicht nur eine Expertin, sie war auch ein Mensch. Und als Mensch hatte sie ein zutiefst unangemessenes Interesse daran, was zur Hölle sich hinter diesen dunklen Gläsern verbergen könnte.

In dieser Sitzung schafften sie es nicht mehr, über Ezra zu sprechen. Das war bedauerlich, aber die Zeit war um.

***

Aubrey Thyme stellte sich den menschlichen Geist gern als Spinnennetz vor. Das war nicht besonders kreativ von ihr, sondern eine verbreitete, aber nützliche Metapher. Jeder Faden des Netzes war eine Überzeugung. Die äußeren Fäden waren einfache Überzeugungen, die leicht durch gegenteilige Beweise aufgelöst werden konnten. In der Mitte des Netzes befanden sich jedoch die Grundüberzeugungen, diejenigen, die die Gesamtheit der Identität einer Person formten. Wenn man an einem dieser Stränge zog, konnte sich die Gesamtheit einer Person ändern. Aubrey Thyme verwandte viel Arbeit darauf, diese zentralen Fäden in den Netzen anderer Leute zu finden, damit sie daran ziehen konnte.

Sie war nicht so anmaßend, zu glauben, dass sie jemals das gesamte Netz einer Person verstehen konnte. Jeder verbarg etwas. Psychologie war einfach verdammt kompliziert und es würde bei jedem Klienten immer unbeantwortete Fragen geben, egal wie lange sie mit ihm arbeitete. Das war etwas, woran Aubrey Thyme gewöhnt war: eine tiefgehende Neugierde mit einer realistischen Einschätzung menschlicher Grenzen zu balancieren.

Ihre Arbeit mit Crowley hatte ihr eine vage Vorstellung des Netzes gegeben, aus dem sein Geist bestand. Sie hatte gelegentlich vereinzelte Blicke auf die Stränge seiner Grundüberzeugungen zentralen Überzeugungsstränge werfen können. Aber es gab auch noch immer ein paar ernste Fragen, die sie sich über ihn stellte, Lücken in ihrem Wissen, die ihrer Arbeit im Weg standen. Sie hatte diese Fragen, seit er den demographischen Fragebogen ausgefüllt hatten, am Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung.

Als Pronomen hatte er ‚er/ihm‘ angegeben. Im Feld für Geschlecht hatte er jedoch ‚Nein‘ geschrieben. Zu seiner Sexualität hatte er nichts geschrieben. Bei religiöser Zugehörigkeit hatte er ‚Sicher, wieso nicht‘ geschrieben.

Das letzte war das, was sie am meisten überraschte. Er sah aus wie jemand, der schon auf das Konzept von Religion wütend war. Er hatte das Aussehen eines Mannes (?), der sich an Satanismus versucht hatte, bevor es aus der Mode geraten war, jemand, der es aufgegeben hatte, als er erkannt hatte, dass Atheismus besser zu seinem Kleidungsstil passte.

Die anderen demographischen Informationen überraschten sie nicht allzu sehr. Crowley war schließlich ein Mann (?) eines gewissen Alters, und sie war gewöhnt daran, dass Männer eines gewissen Alters mit gewissen Überzeugungen sich unwohl dabei fühlten, gewisse Aspekte ihrer Identität zu beschreiben. Aber sie musste dennoch danach fragen. Das war eine Unterhaltung, die sie führen mussten.

Sie mussten diese Unterhaltung führen, denn sie begann, Blicke auf das zu erhaschen, was sich in der Mitte des Netzes in Crowleys Geist befand. Sie sah, immer und immer wieder, wie fest verwurzelt dieses Zentrum in Crowleys Geist war, wie jeder einzelne Aspekt dieses Mannes (?) sich um dieses Zentrum drehte. Bei den meisten Leuten bestand dieses Zentrum aus einigen Überzeugungen, die sie über sich selbst hatten. Bei Crowley jedoch war es jemand anderes.

Ezra. Sie musste mehr über diesen Ezra erfahren.

Die Gelegenheit bot sich in einer Sitzung auf die Art und Weise, die bei Crowley so häufig vorkam: Er war unhöflich.

Sie waren mitten in der Sitzung, als sein Telefon klingelte. Das passierte ihren Klienten ab und an. Die meisten Leute vergaßen, ihr Telefon stumm zu schalten. Sie war es gewohnt, dass Klienten verlegen lächelten, eilig das Telefon herauszogen und es ausschalteten. Manchmal entschuldigten sie sich leise und sagten ihr, während es klingelte, dass sie rangehen mussten, und nahmen den Anruf dann entgegen. Aber nicht Crowley, oh nein. Sobald das Telefon klingelte, hatte es seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit, mehr als sie sie jemals gehabt hatte. Er war dreist, gleichgültig und bot ihr weder eine Entschuldigung noch eine Erklärung. Er zog es aus seiner Tasche, stand auf, wandte ihr den Rücken zu, und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er zur Begrüßung. Sie konnte die Stimme am anderen Ende nur leise hören, aber sie konnte lediglich Crowleys Hälfte des Gespräches verstehen. Sie glaubte, einen weiteren britischen Akzent ausmachen zu können, passend zu seinem. „Oh. Oh. Nein, ja, das ist in Ordnung. Sieben. Klingt gut. Mhm. Hm. Mhm.“

Das war die Stelle des Anrufs, an der die meisten Leute etwas sagen würden wie: I _ch bin gerade beschäftigt. Ich rufe zurück._ Crowley tat das nicht.  
„Kannst du nicht einfach, du weißt schon? Ah, ich verstehe. Ja, okay. Das kann ich auf dem Weg abholen. Ist okay. Ja.“

Sie hätte sich schuldig fühlen sollen, weil sie lauschte, aber er war schließlich in ihrem Sprechzimmer. Sie räusperte sich.

„Hör mal“, sagte er schließlich und warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Ich muss auflegen. Nein, alles ist in Ordnung. Ich bin in einer halben Stunde zu Hause. Okay. Okay. Ja, _tschüssi_.“

Crowley war nicht die Art von Person, die Tschüssi sagte, außer um sich über jemanden lustig zu machen. Er klang auch, als würde er sich über jemanden lustig machen, aber es lag keine Schärfe darin. Er legte auf und setzte sich wieder hin.

Er sah aus wie ein Mann (?), der wusste, dass er nicht lebend entkommen würde.

„Ezra“, sagte er.

„Er weiß immer noch nicht, dass Sie herkommen?“

„Nein.“

„Können wir darüber sprechen?“

„Nein.“ Crowley war jemand, log. „Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht.“

„Er macht sich Sorgen um Sie.“

„Das ist seine Spezialität.“

„Machen Sie sich Sorgen um ihn?“

„Eh“, grunzte er, akzeptierte ihre Formulierung nicht. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn.“

„Er ist Ihnen wichtig.“

Er nickte.

„Sie lieben ihn?“

Das war riskant. Aubrey Thyme, professionell wie sie war, wusste, dass man manchmal Risiken eingehen musste. Sie beobachtete aufmerksam, wie Crowley sehr regungslos wurde, regungsloser, als er jemals dort gesessen hatte.

„Wir benutzen dieses Wort nicht“, sagte er nach einer fünfzehnsekündigen Pause.

„Gibt es ein besseres Wort?“

Dreiundzwanzig Sekunden, dann: Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Haben Sie ihn geliebt, vor dem Feuer?“

„Von Anfang an“, sagte er. Das war die Art von Situation, in der sie normalerweise erwarten würde, dass er sich hinter seinem Sarkasmus und Insiderwitzen versteckte, aber das tat er nicht. Er war ernsthaft. Crowley, stellte sie fest, machte keine Witze über diese Beziehung.

„Das ist rührend“, sagte sie und sie lächelte. „Sie beide haben sich gefunden, und es klingt, als hätten Sie etwas sehr Besonderes miteinander.“

„Sie sind kitschig“, sagte er, aber es lag kein Groll darin. Tatsächlich lächelte er sogar.

_Der Weg hinter Crowleys Sonnenbrille, dachte sie, führt über seinen Ezra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Notes:
> 
> Da ich die Geschichte zwar schon einmal gelesen habe, aber (zum Hochladezeitpunkt des ersten Kapitels) noch nicht alle Kapitel übersetzt habe, würde ich diese Liste gegebenenfalls noch erweitern bzw. in den jeweiligen Kapitel noch zusätzliche Content Notes geben. 
> 
> Die Wichtigsten, für die Geschichte im Ganzen findet ihr allerdings im Folgenden.  
> \- Traumatische Erlebnisse (Feuer), Flashbacks  
> \- Traumatherapie  
> \- Suizidalität, Andeutungen von selbstverletzendem Verhalten  
> \- Tod  
> \- (angedeutete) frühkindliche Missbrauchserfahrungen und Traumata  
> \- Alkoholmissbrauch 
> 
> Zusätzliche Content Notes für das erste Kapitel:  
> \- Eine Figur wird als Mann bezeichnet, nachdem recht deutlich gesagt wird, dass die Kategorie Geschlecht nicht auf sie zutrifft.  
> \- Es wird erwähnt, dass eine Person wegen selbstverletzendem Verhalten die Polizei gerufen hat


	2. Korrektive emotionale Erfahrungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Thyme, Psychotherapeutin, hilft ihrem streitsüchtigen Klienten, Anthony J. Crowley, dabei, die beängstigende Herausforderung des Gesehenwerdens zu meistern.

„Ich würde heute gerne über Ihre Sonnenbrille sprechen, wenn das in Ordnung ist.“ Das war das erste Mal, dass sie sie von sich aus erwähnt hatte. Sie hatte bisher gewartet, aber jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es an der Zeit wäre. Schließlich war es ihre Aufgabe, ihn herauszufordern.

„Ich bin schockiert“, sagte er und sie dachte, dass er damit vielleicht meinte, dass er erleichtert war.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es Momente gibt, in denen Sie sie nicht tragen?“

„Natürlich, seien Sie nicht albern.“

 _Was für ein Schatz du doch bist_ , dachte sie. Sie wartete.

„Zu Hause trage ich sie nicht.“ Er streckte sich im Sessel aus, so wie er es tat, wenn er es sich bequemer machen wollte, als könnte er damit die andere Art von Unbehagen, das er fühlte, kompensieren. „Ich trage sie nicht, wenn ich allein bin.“

„Wie ist es, wenn Sie mit Ezra zusammen sind?“, fragte sie. Sie sprach in ihrem beiläufigsten Tonfall, in ihrem geübtesten beiläufigen Tonfall.

„Manchmal.“

„Aber nicht immer.“

„Nope.“ 

„Wie ist es? Mit Ezra zusammen zu sein, ohne die Sonnenbrille zu tragen?“

„Ich durchschaue Sie“, sagte er, als wäre er enttäuscht, als wäre sie endlich durch seine Tests durchgefallen. Aber das war sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht durchgefallen war, weil er seine Haltung auf seinem Sessel nicht verändert hätte.

„Ich versuche nicht, Sie auszutricksen, Crowley.“ Sie hob die Schultern. „Therapie ist kein Zaubertrick.“

„Wollen Sie wissen, warum ich Sie ausgesucht habe?“, fragte er. Er sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue an, so wie er es tat, wenn er wollte, dass sie wusste, dass er sie im Visier hatte. 

„Sicher“, sagte sie. Sie war nicht sicher, ob das die richtige Wahl war oder nicht. Selbst eine erfahrene Expertin wie Aubrey Thyme konnte zweifeln und gelegentlich Fehler machen. Er lenkte ab und sie ließ ihn damit durchkommen. Aber dieses Mal war sie diejenige gewesen, die die Sonnenbrille angesprochen hatte, und wenn er von diesem Thema ablenken musste, würde sie es ihm erlauben. Vorerst. 

„Ich habe mich über Sie informiert, wissen Sie.“ 

„Macht Sinn.“ Die meisten Leute taten das. Online gab es zu viele Informationen, und sie vertraute Klienten nicht, die leugneten, dass sie ihre Profile angesehen hatten. 

„Sie sind Atheistin“, sagte er.

 _Das_ , da war sie sich sicher, stand in _keinem_ ihrer Profile. „Wie bitte?“

„Sie sind Atheistin“, wiederholte er, setzte sich anders hin, beugte sich vor und stützte die Arme auf seine Beine. Er musterte sie; sie wusste, dass er sie musterte. Manchmal tat er das: Er konnte sehr aufmerksam sein. „Ich habe Sie ausgewählt, weil Sie Atheistin sind.“

Aubrey Thyme gingen mehrere verschiedene Gedanken nacheinander durch den Kopf. Ihr erster Gedanke war: _Woher zur Hölle weiß er das?_ Ihr zweiter Gedanke war: _Wieso ist ihm das wichtig?_ Ihr dritter Gedanke war: V _erdammt noch mal, er hat mich durcheinandergebracht; er hat genau das bekommen, was er wollte._ Ihr letzter Gedanke war: _Was hat das mit seiner Sonnenbrille zu tun?_

Ein paar dieser Gedanken waren wichtige Einblicke, die erheblichen therapeutischen Wert für ihren Klienten haben könnten, andere waren ausschließlich privat. Sie nahm sich Zeit, um die beiden Gruppen voneinander zu trennen, bevor sie antwortete.

„Es ist Ihnen wichtig, mit jemanden zu arbeiten, der Ihr Weltbild teilt“, sagte sie mit so ruhiger Stimme, wie all ihre Übung und ihre Erfahrung es ihr erlaubten. 

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nein. Ich wollte nur nicht mit jemandem sprechen, der an ewige Verdammnis glaubt.“ 

Ein Teil des Grundes, aus dem Aubrey Thyme Therapeutin geworden war, war, dass sie Puzzles mochte. Sie mochte es, wie Menschen einem Puzzle ähnelten, wie Psychologie eines der letzten großen Rätsel war, das der Wissenschaft noch blieb. Sie mochte es, die zerfetzten, inkohärenten Vorstellungen und Gefühle einer Person zu nehmen und sie alle zu sortieren, bis die Stücke ihrer Identität sich richtig zusammensetzten. Sie mochte das Gefühl, ein Puzzle zu beenden. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht leiden, wenn die Teile eines Puzzles einfach nicht zusammenpassen wollten. Das war das Gefühl, das sie im Moment hatte. Es machte sie wütend. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie meine Frage beantworten?“, fragte sie, etwas schärfer, als vielleicht professionell gewesen wäre. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn Sie in Ezras Gegenwart Ihre Sonnenbrille nicht tragen?“

„Wie nichts.“

„Wirklich? Wie gar nichts?“ Sie lehnte sich ein wenig in ihrem Sessel vor, stützte ebenfalls die Arme auf ihre Beine und spiegelte seine Haltung. Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich durchschaue Sie ebenfalls, Crowley.“

Er schnaubte. Sie wartete.

„Er sagt, dass er meine Augen mag.“ Er wandte jetzt den Blick ab, er entspannte sich. Also tat sie es ebenfalls.

„Er sieht Sie, und er mag, was er sieht.“

Crowleys Atem stockte hörbar. Er hatte das nicht erwartet und er hatte auch nicht beabsichtigt, zuzulassen, dass sie bemerkte, wie sehr er es nicht erwartet hatte. Er hatte den Blick noch immer abgewandt.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn er Sie sieht?“, hakte sie nach.

Eine Minute. Zwei. Drei. Drei Minuten und er bewegte keinen Muskel. Drei ganze Minuten und sie rührte sich ebenfalls nicht. Drei Minuten zäher Stille waren eine lange Zeit.

„Es fühlt sich wie das Gegenteil von ewiger Verdammnis an.“

Sie schenkte diesen Worten ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Sie prägte sie sich ein. Sie wollte sie später, Wort für Wort, in ihren Notizen zitieren können. Sie bemühte sich sehr, zu versuchen, sie zu verstehen. Auf der einen Seite tat sie das: Es war offensichtlich, wie sich das Gegenteil von ewiger Verdammnis anfühlen würde. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie jedoch das Gefühl, dass sie nichts verstand: Wieso diese Formulierung, wieso diese Betonung? Was bringt eine Person dazu, _es fühlt sich an wie bedingungslose Liebe_ auszudrücken, indem sie stattdessen _es fühlt sich wie das Gegenteil von ewiger Verdammnis an_ sagte?

Ihr fehlten die Antworten, die sie sich wünschte, aber das war nicht, was wichtig war, nicht in diesem Moment. Was stattdessen wichtig war, waren die Bedürfnisse des Klienten, der ihr gegenübersaß, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte, und dessen lockere Haltung von seinen Händen Lügen gestraft wurde, die die Armlehnen des Sessels umklammerten.

„Danke“, sagte sie. Er antwortete nicht. „Nein, wirklich. Danke“, wiederholte sie und er antwortete noch immer nicht. „Ich war sehr aufdringlich und ich weiß, dass das schwer für Sie war.“ 

Fünf Minuten.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund.“ Er durchbrach die Stille und streckte seine Hände aus, aber er sah sie noch immer nicht an. Wie immer erwartete er, dass sie allen Strängen ihrer Unterhaltung folgen konnte, ganz gleich wie sie sich wanden und verstrickten. „Ich mag Ihren Namen.“

„Aubrey?“, fragte sie, verwirrt, überrascht.

„Nein. Ihren Nachnamen. Thyme.“

An dieser Stelle lächelte sie.

„Ich mag Pflanzen“, sagte er.

„Ich bin ein Kraut.“

„Ich mag Pflanzen, und Engel mag Kräuter.“

„Engel?“

„Ich ...“ Er gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. Sie sah, dass er das nicht hatte sagen wollen, und jetzt bezahlte er dafür. „So nenne ich Ezra manchmal. Ignorieren Sie es.“

 _Nein_ , dachte sie, _nein, das werde ich nicht ignorieren._ Aber sie war nicht ganz sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. 

Sie begann zu ahnen, dass Namen Crowley etwas bedeuteten, dass es Crowley wichtig war, Dinge und Menschen zu benennen, etwas, dass er nutzte, um das zu erfassen, was ihm in dieser Welt wichtig war. Sie begann, die Bedeutung dieses Momentes, vor mehreren Sitzungen, als er sie aufgefordert hatte, ihn bei seinem Nachnamen statt seinem Vornamen zu nennen, neu zu bewerten.

„Die Zeit ist um“, sagte sie.

Er atmete aus, wie zur Anerkennung. Er nickte und hievte sich aus dem Sessel hoch, um wieder in die Welt außerhalb ihres Sprechzimmers zurückzukehren. „Genau“, sagte er.

„Bis nächste Woche?“, fragte sie, so wie jede Woche.

Er nickte. Er stand auf. Er ging zur Tür und er öffnete sie. Er hielt einen Moment inne.

„Bis nächste Woche, Kraut“, sagte er und dann ging er hinaus.

Für Aubrey Thyme, ausgebildete Therapeutin, fühlte sich das an wie ein Sieg.

*** 

„Ich will sie nur nicht hier drinnen abnehmen“, sagte er. 

  
Er wiederholte sich. Er hatte exakt diese Worte jetzt über einen Monat lang in fast jeder Sitzung gesagt. Er sagte sie in Sitzungen, in denen sonst keiner von ihnen die Sonnenbrille erwähnte. Er sagte sie, als würde sie ihn immer wieder bitten, sie abzunehmen. Sie hatte es nicht getan, nicht einmal, aber sie verstand, dass Crowley so tun musste, als hätte sie es getan. Immer und immer wieder musste er diese Unterhaltung wiederholen.

  
Ausgebildete Psychotherapeutinnen, wie Aubrey Thyme, beschwerten sich gerne über medialen Repräsentationen von Psychotherapie. Sie hatten alle _Die Sopranos_ und _Good Will Hunting_ und _Reine Nervensache_ und _In Session_ gesehen. Die meisten von ihnen hatten genug persönlichen Einblick, um zuzugeben, dass es ihnen schmeichelte, ihren Beruf verherrlicht zu sehen. Aber sie liebten es auch, darüber zu meckern, wie ungenau diese Repräsentationen des therapeutischen Prozesses waren. Eine der signifikantesten Falschdarstellungen von Psychotherapie war, wie _schnell_ es ging, wie _einfach_ Fortschritte gemacht wurden, wie _bedeutungsvoll_ der professionelle Einblick der Psychotherapeutin dafür war, dem Klienten bei seiner Heilung zu helfen. 

  
Als ausgebildete Therapeutin wusste Aubrey Thyme, wie wenig ihre Interpretation ihrer Klienten wert war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, inzwischen ein ziemlich gutes Verständnis von Crowleys Sonnenbrille zu haben. Wenn dies eine Fernsehsendung wäre, würde sie Crowley konfrontieren und etwas sagen wie: _Verstehen Sie es immer noch nicht? Sie sagen, dass Sie sie nicht abnehmen wollen, weil Sie Angst haben! Sie haben Angst, Crowley, aber Sie wollen gesehen werden. Sie wollen, dass ich Sie sehe!_

Außerdem würde sie in einer Fernsehsendung etwas sagen wie: _Ich bin nicht Ihre Mutter. Ich werde Sie nicht zurückweisen, wenn Sie sich mir zeigen würden._ Das würde sie in einer Fernsehsendung sagen, weil Drehbuchautoren nicht genug von Freud bekamen, und weil fiktive Psychotherapeutinnen immer mehr über die Mütter ihrer Klienten wussten, als die Klienten teilen wollten. Natürlich vermutete Aubrey Thyme, dass Crowley in der Tat ein anderes Trauma erlitten hatte, zu einem viel früheren Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben, das auf irgendeine Art mit seiner Herkunftsfamilie zusammenhing – er zeigte alle typischen Anzeichen dafür–, aber sie hatte niemals, nicht ein einziges Mal, etwas über seine Mutter gesagt. Sie hatte auch nie nach ihr gefragt – denn, wie gesagt, sie hielt nichts von der Freud‘schen Herangehensweise.

  
In einer Fernsehsendung wäre ein dramatischer Monolog genau das, was Crowley brauchte, um die Sonnenbrille abzunehmen, und dann wäre er geheilt.

Aubrey Thyme und Anthony Crowley lebten jedoch nicht in einer Fernsehsendung.

Im echten Leben, in der Welt, die sie bewohnten, konnten Therapiefortschritte sich hinziehen. Sie konnten voller Wiederholungen sein. Derselbe Klient, der Woche für Woche in ihre Praxis kam, konnte genau dasselbe Problem zeigen, genau dieselben Worte wieder und wieder sagen. Es konnte verdammt _langweilig_ sein. Das konnte sinnvoll sein, weil genau dieses wiederholte Verarbeiten das war, was der Klient tun musste. Im Fernsehen war die harte Arbeit in einer Therapie die Aufgabe der Therapeutin; im echten Leben war sie immer die des Klienten.

Die Aufgabe der Therapeutin war, Aubrey Thymes professioneller Meinung nach, dem Klienten den Raum zu bieten, diese harte Arbeit zu leisten, diese in die richtige Arbeit zu lenken und zuzulassen, dass sie sich langweilte, wenn diese Arbeit sich wiederholte.   
In anderen Worten war Aubrey Thyme zufrieden damit, sich von Crowley langweilen zu lassen. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt jedenfalls.

„Lassen Sie mich eines fragen“, sagte sie und versuchte, dieses Mal eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen als beim letzten Mal, als Crowley darauf bestanden hatte, dass er seine Sonnenbrille nicht abnehmen wollte, und das Mal davor, und das davor ebenfalls. „Wollen Sie sie nicht hier drinnen abnehmen oder wollen Sie nicht, dass ich sehe, wie Sie sie abnehmen?”

„Was?”

„Was meinen Sie, wie es wäre, wenn Sie sie einfach hier drinnen abnehmen, ohne dass ich es sehe?”

„Seien Sie nicht albern”, schnaubte er, denn Crowley hatte noch immer das emotionale Verständnis einer Stechmücke.

„Versuchen Sie es noch einmal”, sagte sie. Sie hatte inzwischen genug seines Vertrauens erlangt, um zu wissen, dass sie sich ein wenig wie ein Arsch verhalten konnte. Sie wusste, dass das bei ihm funktionierte.

„Es wäre ...” Er ließ eine Hand durch die Luft kreisen, während er nachdachte. „Vollkommen in Ordnung. Es wäre überhaupt kein Problem.”

„Ja?” Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen. Sie stützte das Kinn auf ihrer Hand ab.

„Ich hatte eine Menge in der Gegenwart von Menschen erlebt, ohne meine Sonnenbrille zu tragen, glauben Sie mir”, sagte er.

Das war eine andere Sache, die er manchmal tat, wenn er nicht aufpasste: Er sprach von _Menschen_ , wo andere _Leute_ sagen würden. Sie merkte es sich, so wie sie sich seine Anspielungen auf die Bibel, auf Engel, auf Verdammnis merkte. Sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was all das bedeutete. Das war es, was Crowley interessant bleiben ließ, selbst wenn die Arbeit, die er machen musste, so langweilig war.

„Dann lassen Sie es uns versuchen”, sagte sie beiläufig, zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte ihn auf die Probe. „Ich kann dort hinüber gehen” – sie deutete zur Seite, zum Fenster, das einen Blick auf den Parkplatz des Gebäudes bot – „und ich werde dort bleiben, und Sie können Ihre Sonnenbrille abnehmen.”

Sein Kiefer spannte sich an. Er tippte mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne des Sessels. _Erwischt_ , dachte sie.

„Oder”, schwächte sie ab, „ich kann nach dort drüben gehen, und ich werde nicht hersehen und Sie können entscheiden, ob Sie ihre Sonnenbrille abnehmen oder nicht.”

Er dachte nach.

„Sind Sie bereit, es mir zu liebe zu tun?”

Das brachte ihn, wie sie erwartet hatte, dazu, einzulenken. Aubrey Thyme kannte Crowley inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die beste Art, ihn dazu zu bringen, etwas zu tun, war, es ihm so zu verkaufen, als täte er ihr damit einen Gefallen. „Also gut”, sagte er.

„Okay.” Sie nickte. Es war ein sehr bewusstes Nicken. Es war die Art von Nicken, die sagte: _Ich weiß, dass das ernst ist, selbst wenn Sie es nicht zugeben wollen._ „Sobald ich mich zum Fenster gedreht habe, werde ich nicht zurücksehen, bis Sie sagen, dass es in Ordnung ist.”

„Also gut”, wiederholte er.

Sie wiederholte dieses Nicken und dann stand sie auf. Sie ging zum Fenster hinüber. Sie sah hinaus, auf die Autos, die unten standen. Sie wartete. 

Aubrey Thyme verließ sich sehr auf visuelle Informationen, um ihre Arbeit zu machen. Sie achtete auf Gesichtsausdrücke, Körperhaltung, und sie hielt Ausschau nach jedem Hinweis darauf, was ihr Klient fühlte und dachte. Es war unangenehm, diese Krücke aufzugeben. Sie fokussierte sich auf ihre anderen Sinne, besonders ihr Gehör. Sie konnte Crowley atmen hören.

„Reden Sie mit mir”, sagte sie. 

„Was soll ich sagen?” Sie hörte Stoff rascheln; er rutschte auf dem Sessel herum. „Das ist albern.”

„Ist es?”

Er grunzte.

„Also, wie wär’s? Jetzt sind wir so weit. Wollen Sie versuchen, sie abzunehmen?”

Sie konnte seinen Atem hören. Sie konnte seine Bewegungen hören. Sie konnte hören, wie er ein Geräusch von sich gab, das wie ein Seufzen klang.

„Da haben Sie’s. Zufrieden?”, sagte er, was, wie sie vermutete, seine Art war, zu sagen, dass er es getan hatte. Sie atmete tief ein, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wie ernst sie es nahm.

„Wow”, sagte sie. Sie vollführte einen Drahtseilakt. Sie musste anerkennen, wie bedeutungsvoll es war, damit _er_ anerkennen konnte, wie bedeutungsvoll es war, aber wenn sie das auch nur ein bisschen zu weit treiben würde, würde er dichtmachen und wütend werden. „Also. Sagen Sie mir, wie es sich anfühlt.”

„Albern.”

„Das hab ich verstanden. Wie fühlt es sich noch an?”

Er antwortete nicht.

„Ich könnte Ihnen eine Liste mit Emotionswörtern geben, wenn Sie möchten.”

„Es ist albern, wie ängstlich ich mich fühle.”

 _Bingo_ , dachte sie. „Es fühlt sich albern an, und es fühlt sich beängstigend an. Was noch?”

Er antwortete nicht.

„Entblößt, vielleicht?”

„Natürlich fühle ich mich entblößt, sind Sie stolz auf diese brillante Erkenntnis?”, fauchte er, und sie ließ ihn damit davonkommen.

„Okay”, sagte sie beruhigend. „Okay. Albern. Beängstigend. Entblößt.”

„Hoffnungslos.”

Sie ließ atmete bedeutungsvoll aus.

„Ich fühle mich, als würde die Welt untergehen.” Sie konnte es kaum verstehen, so leise sprach er. Sie begann, sich Sorgen zu machen, dass es zu viel sein könnte. „Es ergibt keinen Sinn”, fuhr er fort. „Wieso führt diese alberne Sache dazu, dass ich mich wieder fühle, als ob die Welt untergeht?”

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was wieder in diesem Kontext bedeutete, aber sie hatte eine Vermutung. „Vielleicht reicht das erstmal?”, schlug sie freundlich vor. „Was meinen Sie?”

„Ja. Ja.” Er machte eine Pause. „Okay, Sie können zurückkommen.”

  
Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Crowley, und sie sah ihr Spiegelbild in der Sonnenbrille, die er trug. Sie sah ihn, gebrochen, wie er war. Sie atmete tief ein, und sie kehrte zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„Danke, dass Sie das mit mir geteilt haben”, sagte sie. Sie nahm an, dass er seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet hatte, aber sie war nicht sicher.

Er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. „Danke.”

„Ich habe sie verloren.” Seine Stimme war tonlos. 

„Was meinen Sie?”

„Im Feuer. Ich habe sie verloren. Meine Sonnenbrille. Sie ist zerbrochen.”

 _Oh, fuck, heilige Scheiße, fuck fuck fuck_ , dachte sie. Sie rang um Kontrolle, sie fühlte sich sehr schlecht, weil sie sich zuvor gelangweilt hatte. „Das haben Sie mir nie erzählt. Das wusste ich nicht”, versuchte sie, ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Erzählen Sie mir davon”, sagte sie, und das war ein Fehler, weil sie noch immer in Phase Eins waren, noch immer daran arbeiteten, Sicherheit aufzubauen, und sie konnte sehen, dass er eine Person war, die sich gerade nicht sicher fühlte.

„Ich -”, begann er, seine Stimme zitterte und brach dann. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte mehr im Auto. Ich hatte noch eine, das ist alles.” 

_Bullshit_ , dachte sie. Sie hatte ihr professionelles Gleichgewicht verloren. Also tat sie, was so viele Therapeutinnen taten, wenn sie ihr professionelles Gleichgewicht verloren: Sie griff darauf zurück, eine Einschätzung anzubieten. „Wissen Sie ... wollen Sie wissen, was ich denke?”

Er sah sie an.

Die Einschätzungen einer Therapeutin sind nicht viel wert. Aubrey Thyme versuchte oft, sie nicht mitzuteilen. Es war befriedigend, eine Interpretation anzubieten. Es war befriedigend, eine andere Person anzusehen und ihr zu sagen: _Sieh mal, so bist du; sieh mal, wie ich dich besser kenne als du dich selbst kennst._ Meistens half es niemandem weiter. Manchmal tat es das jedoch.

„Ich würde wetten”, fuhr sie fort, vorsichtig und sanft, „dass Sie sich, als Sie Ihre Brille im Feuer verloren haben … ich würde wetten, dass Sie sich albern gefühlt haben, und ängstlich, und entblößt, und als würde die Welt enden.”

Crowley stieß ein Lachen aus, das überhaupt kein Lachen war. Er sagte: „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung”, und er zitterte.

Eine weitere Sache, die bei Therapien im Fernsehen falsch dargestellt wurde, war die Bedeutung von Tränen. Weinen war wichtig für Therapie, aber inwiefern und warum es wichtig war, wurde nie richtig dargestellt. Fernsehsendungen ließen es häufig wie einen Witz wirken: Der Klient schluchzte in ein Taschentuch, während die Therapeutin daneben saß, als wäre sie fehl am Platz. Im echten Leben, in echter Therapie, in der Art von Therapie, die Aubrey Thyme durchführte, fand ein Teil der wichtigsten Arbeit der Therapeutin statt, während der Klient weinte. Die Therapeutin war Zeugin und Beteiligte, stellte ihre Empathie und ihr Mitgefühl zu Verfügung, nutzte diese Werkzeuge, um dem Klienten dabei zu helfen, das zu fühlen, was er fühlen muss, und das auszudrücken, von dem er ohne sie oft nicht wusste, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. Wenn ein Klient weinte, das wusste Aubrey Thyme, war es ihre Aufgabe, sicherzustellen, dass es eine korrektive emotionale Erfahrung war, etwas, durch das der Klient heilen konnte.

Bei Klienten wie Crowley, die Wut und Ablenkung zur Schau stellten anstelle von Leid und Schmerz zeigten, war das besonders wichtig. Ihre Tränen waren selten; es fiel ihnen schwer, sie zuzulassen. Wenn ein solcher Klient weinte, zeigte es ihr klar und deutlich, wieso sie diese Arbeit für bedeutsam hielt; nicht nur, weil sie ihr eine Möglichkeit bot, interessante Rätsel zu lösen. Aubrey Thyme war Atheistin, aber sie konnte nicht vermeiden, religiöse Sprache zu verwenden, um zu beschreiben, wie viel es bedeutete, wenn ein Klient wie Crowley ihr genug vertraute, um vor ihr zu weinen: es war Gnade. Sie war ihrer nicht würdig, und sie wurde mit ihr gesegnet.  
Sie wusste, wenn sie ihm irgendetwas davon sagen würde, würde Crowley vor Lachen brüllen. Sie begann seinen Humor zu verstehen. Aber sie würde es ihm nicht sagen, nur über ihre Leiche. Sie würde nichts, überhaupt nichts, tun, was seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Tränen ablenkte, die er weinen musste. 

***

„Grundregeln”, sagte er.

„Okay”, sagte sie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wofür diese Grundregeln sein würden, wenn man bedachte, dass es das erste gewesen war, was er in dieser Sitzung gesagt hatte, aber _Grundregeln_ , als grundsätzliches Konzept, war eines dieser Dinge, die eine Therapeutin wie Aubrey Thyme definitiv mochte.

„Ich nehme sie am Ende der Sitzung ab, direkt bevor ich gehe.”

Sie lachte, sie konnte nicht anders. _Leck mich, du Idiot_ , dachte sie voller Zuneigung. „Nein. Crowley. Ernsthaft? Auf keinem Fall stimme ich dem zu.”

Er war enttäuscht. Er lehnte sich weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

„Wenn Sie sie abnehmen, werden Sie diesen Raum nicht ohne eine sehr gründliche und unangenehme Unterhaltung darüber verlassen.” _Grundregeln_.

„Gut. Dann nehme ich sie nicht ab.”

„Gut.”

„Sie gehen mir auf die Nerven, Herb.”

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte sie ärgern. „Vielleicht können wir einen Plan machen. Vielleicht nicht für heute, aber für die nächste Sitzung. Wir können ein paar einvernehmliche Grundregeln festlegen. Und in der nächsten Sitzung würden wir ihn umsetzen.”  
Er dachte darüber nach. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete hörbar sein. „Ich habe Ezra von Ihnen erzählt”, sagte er.

„Oh, ja?” Sie versuchte, beiläufig und professionell zu klingen, aber sie wusste, dass sie scheiterte. Er hatte sie damit absichtlich überrascht, das wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Manchmal war es, als würde er davon zehren, sie dazu zu bringen, einen Fehler zu machen. 

„Mh-hmm”, sagte er.

„Und?”

Er hob die Schultern. „Er will Sie kennenlernen.”

Das war interessant. Es war interessant für sie, weil gemeinsame Sitzungen sehr nützlich sein konnten, besonders in Fällen von Trauma.

Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt des Prozesses, sobald sie mehr an seinem Traumanarrativ gearbeitet hatten, konnte es sehr nützlich sein, wenn er es mit einem engen Freund teilte, besonders, wenn man die Rolle des Freundes während des traumatischen Erlebnisses bedachte. Es war außerdem interessant für sie, weil sie herausfinden würde, wer dieser Ezra war. Sie würde sich selbst anlügen, wenn sie die Faszination leugnete, die eine Person ausübte, die Crowley dazu bringen konnte, den Kosenamen ‚Engel’ unironisch zu verwenden.

„Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich”, sagte er gedehnt und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihm nicht geantwortet hatte. „Er will jeden kennenlernen. Er _mag_ Leute.”

„Aha”, sagte sie. Sie nickte. Sie wog noch immer ab, was im Interesse ihres Klienten lag, und arbeitete hart daran, das von ihrer eigenen, unangemessenen Neugierde zu trennen. „Und was denken Sie darüber?” 

„Ich denke, er lebt in London, Sie leben in New York.”

Das war ein weiteres dieser Rätsel ihres Klienten, die sie nicht lösen konnte. Er schien den Regeln der Geografie zu trotzen. Er ließ genug Bemerkungen fallen, die deutlich zeigten, dass er tatsächlich den Großteil seiner Zeit in England verbrachte. Sie konnte sich die Kosten so vieler Transatlantik-Flüge nicht ausmalen, aber er hatte offensichtlich die Mittel. Was sie wirklich aus dem Konzept brachte, war die schiere Anzahl an Stunden, die er damit verbringen musste, hin und her zu fliegen.

Sie vermutete, dass es sich folgendermaßen erklären ließ: Es war ihm den Preis wert, sicherzugehen, dass er ihr nur unter seinen eigenen Bedingungen begegnete. Sie vermutete, dass sie sich getäuscht hätte, wenn sie etwas weniger Dramatisches und Übertriebenes von ihm erwartet hätte.

„Möglicherweise gibt es später einen Zeitpunkt, an dem es nützlich wäre, wenn er zu uns kommt”, sagte sie. „Aber es wäre allein Ihre Entscheidung, nur wenn Sie es wollen.”

Er hob die Schultern.

„Wird er Sie unter Druck setzen, damit Sie ihn mitkommen lassen?” 

„Welche Art von _einvernehmlichen_ Grundregeln würden Sie vorschlagen?”, sagte er. Anscheinend waren sie also wieder bei diesem Thema.

„Nun …" Sie dachte darüber nach. „Es sollte am Anfang der Sitzung passieren. Tut mir leid, aber das denke ich.”

„Was wenn Sie früher aufhören wollen würden?”

Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er erwartete immer noch, dass sie schreiend davonrannte. „Das werde ich nicht”, sagte sie.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?”, fragte er und es klang beinahe spöttisch. Sie konnte nicht festmachen, was es war, aber es lag ein eigenartiger Beiklang darin, als würde er sie in eine Falle laufen lassen, die sie nicht wahrnehmen konnte. 

„Sicher”, sagte sie, denn egal, welche Gefühle er gerade in ihr hervorrief, sie konnte keinen Grund sehen, dieses Versprechen nicht zu geben. Schließlich war sie eine Expertin.

„Na schön”, sagte er mit einem Seufzen, und jetzt klang er wirklich enttäuscht. Er rutschte erneut auf seinem Sessel herum, beugte sich vor, dichter zu ihr. „Sie sollten besser aufpassen, wem Sie etwas versprechen, Aubrey Thyme.”

Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was sie getan hatte, um ‚Kraut’ zu verlieren. Sie wusste jedoch, dass er nicht antworten würde, wenn sie fragte. „Was würden Sie brauchen, um sich sicher zu fühlen?”, fragte sie und versuchte, wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu gelangen. 

Er hob die Schultern. Er war aufgewühlt.

„Wenn Sie möchten”, versuchte sie es erneut, „könnten wir heute üben. Wir könnten es ausprobieren, alles so machen wie beim nächsten Mal, nur dass Sie sie nicht wirklich abnehmen.”

„Vielleicht”, sagte er, zappelte herum und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum huschen. „Vielleicht. Sein Name ist nicht wirklich Ezra, wissen Sie.“

 _Gottverdammt_ , dachte sie. „Was?”, sagte sie.

„Ezra. Das ist nicht wirklich sein Name. Das ist nur, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe.”

Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, wie viel er log. Sie hatte beinahe zugelassen, dass es ihr entfiel. Sie fühlte sich unfähig. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, wie sein Name wirklich ist?”

„Nein.”

„Okay.”

„Er heißt Aziraphale.”

  
_Gottverdammt_!, dachte sie erneut. „Az-ra- wie war das?”

„A-zir-a-phale", sagte er langsamer, Silbe für Silbe. „Ein Name. Alles ein Wort. Aziraphale.”

„Das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name”, sagte sie gedankenlos.

Er hob die Schultern. „Nicht, wo wir herkommen.”

Aubrey Thyme hatte einmal einen Monat damit verbracht, durch Europa zu reisen. Sie war ein Wochenende in England gewesen. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass Aziraphale dort nicht im Geringsten ein verbreiteter Name war.

„Nun, danke, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt haben”, sagte sie, noch gedankenloser.

Er hob die Schultern. „Also üben wir, hm? Einfach … schauspielern?”

„Hm, ja.” Sie nickte. Seine Ablenkungsmanöver waren im Nachhinein so offensichtlich, dass es sie ärgerte, wenn sie funktionierten. Aber immerhin konnte sie sehen, wie es dieses Mal dem therapeutischen Prozess genützt hatte. Es hatte ihm Zeit gegeben, über alles nachzudenken.

Bis zum Ende der Sitzung hatten sie ihre Grundregeln erarbeitet.

***

 _Katzenaugen_ , dachte sie. Das war es, was sie sah: _Katzenaugen_.

Erst später, nachdem die Sitzung vorbei war, würde sie ihren Irrtum erkennen, würde sie sie im Kontext des Tattoos an der Seite seines Gesichts, der gelegentlichen Sprachbehinderung, die er zu verbergen versuchte, und der thematischen Auswahl seiner Accessoires sehen. Später würde sie stöhnen und so viel von dem, was sie über ihn dachte, überdenken. Aber für den Moment, in dieser Sitzung, sah sie Katzenaugen.

Er hatte Katzenaugen, und es waren sehr, sehr wütende Katzenaugen.

Sie sagte nichts. Das war eine ihrer Grundregeln. Er hatte gesagt, dass es in Ordnung war, wenn sie schrie, aber er wollte nicht, dass er etwas zu ihnen sagte. Solange seine Augen unbedeckt waren, würde sie nicht sprechen.  
Also sagte sie nichts. Sie hatte auch nicht geschrien und sie wusste, dass das wichtig war. Es war nervenaufreibend, sie anzusehen, besonders, weil sie so viel Wut enthielten, aber auch, weil sie schön waren. Eine weitere Grundregel, auf der er bestanden hatte: Sie durfte, zu keinem Zeitpunkt, sagen, dass sie schön waren. Sie durfte ihm auf keinen Fall ein Kompliment für sie machen.

Es war nicht einfach, den Blickkontakt zu ihm zu halten, so wütend, wie er war. Es war schwer, so wütende Augen anzusehen und Haltung zu bewahren. Es war jedoch wichtig. Dafür war all ihre berufliche Erfahrung gut, um in solchen Momenten die Haltung zu bewahren. Und außerdem verstand Aubrey Thyme, dass ihr Klient nicht wütend auf sie war. Das verstand sie wirklich. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, auf seine Augen, er war wütend, dass er so große Angst hatte.

Anthony Crowley hatte in diesem Moment Angst vor Aubrey Thyme, wie er fast nie Angst vor etwas hatte, vermutete sie. Er hatte Angst davor, was sie ihm antun könnte, wie sie ihn zerbrechen könnte, wie sie ihn enttäuschen und abweisen könnte. Er hatte Angst und er war wütend, weil er Angst hatte. Aber Aubrey Thyme würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Auf keinen Fall. 

Sie hatten sich auf einen Timer geeinigt. Er hatte ursprünglich eine ganze Minute vorgeschlagen, in der sie durchgehend Augenkontakt hielten. Sie hatte ihn jedoch gewarnt, dass eine ganze Minute des ununterbrochenen Augenkontakts, besonders schweigend, wie eine Ewigkeit wirken konnte. Es hatte ein paar Verhandlungsrunden gegeben, die damit endeten, dass sie sich auf insgesamt 43 Sekunden einigten. Jetzt sah sie an der Wut in diesen Augen, dass sie stärker auf weniger Zeit hätte bestehen sollen. Er litt.

Der Timer piepte. Er setzte die Brille wieder auf. Sie atmete tief ein, und er folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Nun”, sagte er. Er atmete seufzend aus. 

„Sie haben nicht geschrien.”

„Ich bin nicht weggerannt.”

„Das hätten Sie tun sollen.”

Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas gesagt hatte. Es war einer seiner Abwehrmechanismen: Er versteckte sich hinter diesem Bild, das er von sich hatte, das einer beängstigenden und gefährlichen Person, wann immer er sich zu verletzlich fühlte. Es war ihre professionelle Meinung, dass es in der Zukunft einen Zeitpunkt geben würde, an dem sie ihn darauf ansprechen würde. Aber nicht jetzt.

„Also”, sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus, als wollte sie sagen: Sie kennen die Grundregeln. „Sagen Sie mir, was sie denken.”

„Ich denke, Sie hätten rennen sollen.”

Sie nickte. „Und?”

„Ich denke, dass ich schlafen will.”

 _Alle guten Dinge sind drei_ , dachte sie. „Und?”

„Ich denke, dass es nicht so schlimm war.”

„Nicht so schlimm”, wiederholte sie. Er hob die Schultern und sagte nichts, also sprach sie weiter: „Danke, dass Sie mir vertraut haben.”

Er hob erneut die Schultern und sagte nichts, also betonte sie: „Crowley. Danke.“ 

Er murmelte etwas, das sie als _Kein Ding_ interpretierte.

„Wie ist es, mir zu vertrauen?“, fragte sie.

Etwas huschte über sein Gesicht, aber sie konnte es nicht lesen. Er fühlte sich unwohl, und er verbarg etwas vor ihr. Er verbarg immer etwas vor ihr, schließlich war er jemand, der log, aber jetzt, dachte sie, fühlte er sich schlecht deswegen.

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die Sie nicht über mich wissen“, sagte er. Er klang vorsichtig und verängstigt. Er klang wie ein Kind, das geschlagen worden war, weil es nach Abendessen gefragt hatte. 

„Ich weiß, Crowley“, sagte sie. Beruhigte sie. Versicherte sie. Lächelte sie. „Das wusste ich von Anfang an.“

„Sie würden mich nicht mögen, wenn Sie mich richtig kennen würden.“

„Crowley“, sagte sie seinen Namen, als würde sie nach ihm rufen. Sie bewegte sich, um seinem Blick zu begegnen, trotz seiner Brille. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass er sah, dass sie lächelte, dass Wärme darin lag, dass die Wärme nur für ihn bestimmt war. „Ich _kenne_ Sie. Ich sehe Sie. Ich kenne Sie.“

Er glaubte ihr nicht. Nicht völlig. Nicht ganz. Aber, das konnte sie sehen, er glaubte ihr genug. Nicht viel, aber genug. 


	3. Übertragung und Gegenübertragung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Thyme und ihr Klient, Anthony Crowley, haben Schwierigkeiten, Fortschritte zu machen, da es so viel gibt, das er ihr nicht erzählen möchte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank wieder an [danilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilo/profile) für die Hilfe bei der Überarbeitung!

„Ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir anfangen, ernst zu machen und über das Feuer sprechen“, sagte sie.  
  
„Wirklich?“ Er sah amüsiert aus. „Ich habe schon begonnen, mir Sorgen zu machen, dass Sie alt werden und sterben würden, bevor wir dazu kämen.“   
  
„Sie sind wirklich charmant“, erwiderte sie trocken.  
  
Es gab eine Menge Bezeichnungen für die zweite Phase des Drei-Phasen-Modells der Traumatherapie. Sie wurde als Traumakonfrontation, Traumaverarbeitung, Veränderung traumabezogener Bewertungen oder ähnliches bezeichnet. Das Ziel dieser Phase war es, sich mit den traumatischen Erinnerungen zu konfrontieren, sie zu verstehen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie weniger Macht über das eigene Leben hatten. Aus neurologischer Sicht störte ein traumatisches Erlebnis die Erinnerungsverarbeitungssysteme einer Person. Metaphorisch gesprochen saß eine traumatische Erinnerung im Gehirn wie eine immer wiederkehrende überwältigende Gegebenheit, die sprachlich unzugänglich, unverständlich und überwältigend war. Es war das Ziel dieser Phase, die traumatische Erinnerung von dort hervorzulocken, wo sie sich verfangen hatte, sie in etwas Ausdrückbares und Verstehbares zu verwandeln, und dadurch zu erreichen, dass sie den Griff um die neurologischen Prozesse des Traumaüberlebenden aufgab.   
  
Aubrey Thymes professioneller Ansicht nach wurde diese Phase am besten auf das Erzählen von Geschichten gegründet. Schließlich waren es Narrative, die dem Leben Sinn gaben: Ein einzelner Moment im Leben einer Person konnte nur im Kontext aller anderen Momente interpretiert werden. Und daher dachte Aubrey Thyme, dass es beim Übergang in diesee zweiten Phase wichtig war, nicht nur über das Trauma zu sprechen, dass Klienten erlebt hatten, sondern über ihr ganzes Leben um diese Erfahrung herum.   
  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich“, fragte sie, „beim Gedanken, mehr mit mir über das Feuer zu sprechen?“  
  
„Auf geht’s“, sagte er und machte eine Handbewegung, die _schneller , nun lassen Sie uns endlich anfangen_ bedeutete. „Bringen wir’s hinter uns.“   
  
„Es ist etwas, bei dem ich mir viel Zeit lassen wollen würde.“  
  
Wenn es eine Sache gab, die Aubrey Thyme über Crowley wusste, dann, dass es ihm geradezu körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten schien, sich Zeit zu lassen. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich für Traumaüberlebende wie ihn: Konstante Adrenalinschübe fühlten sich für Traumaüberlebende angenehmer an, als gelassen still zu sitzen. Sie hatte in der Vergangenheit versucht, Crowley die neurologischen Prozesse hinter Traumareaktionen zu erklären, aber das war nicht gut ausgegangen. Er hatte darüber gelacht. Er hatte Neurowissenschaften _putzig_ genannt, was sie ärgerlich anmaßend fand. Aber sie hatte es ruhen lassen. Darauf herumzureiten, ergab keinen Sinn.  
  
„Also, wie würden wir das anfangen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Nun …“ Sie verlieh ihrer Stimme einen nachdenklichen Klang. „Es gibt mehrere verschiedene Vorgehensweisen. Wir werden vermutlich einige unterschiedliche Dinge ausprobieren, um zu sehen, was für Sie am besten funktioniert. Aber ich hatte eine Idee, die ich Ihnen vorschlagen wollte.“  
  
Sie wartete darauf, dass er Interesse zeigte. Sie wartete lang genug, bis er es schließlich tat: Er wiederholte die Geste; _m achen Sie schon_.  
  
„Wir könnten ein Buch schreiben.“  
  
Er lachte, laut und explosionsartig. „Ein Buch!“  
  
„Das ist etwas, was ich mit vielen Klienten mache.“ Was sie nicht sagte, war, dass es etwas war, dass sie vor allem mit Klienten machte, die viel jünger waren als er, mit Kindern und Jugendlichen. „Es geht um ein Feuer in einer Buchhandlung. Wirkt angemessen, nicht? Wir könnten ein Buch schreiben, über das Feuer.“  
  
„Ich mag keine Bücher“, sagte er, denn natürlich mochte er sie nicht.  
  
„Aziraphale mag Bücher“, sagte sie, weil sie wusste, was sie tat.  
  
„Was würden wir in dieses Buch schreiben?“, fragte er, denn, wie gesagt, sie hatte gewusst, was sie tat.  
  
„Wir würden alles beschreiben, wie in einer Geschichte. Anfang, Mitte, Ende, und im letzten Kapitel würden wir uns auf Gedanken für die Zukunft konzentrieren. Wir würden uns einen Titel überlegen, ein Cover gestalten, ein Inhaltsverzeichnis erstellen, alles.“  
  
Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann hielt er sich zurück. Nur Augenblicke zuvor hatte er sich blendend amüsiert, aber jetzt sah er perplex aus. „Was wäre der Anfang?“  
  
„Das wäre Ihre Entscheidung. Was glauben Sie, was der Anfang war?“  
  
„Das Wort“, sagte er und sie erkannte, dass es einer seiner Insiderwitze war, die sie nicht verstehen sollte. Sie wartete, weil sie inzwischen wusste, dass er meistens am ehrlichsten war, nachdem er einen dieser Witze erzählen konnte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was der Anfang wäre.“  
  
„Nun…“ Sie zögerte. „Später können wir eine vollständige Chronik entwickeln. Aber für den Moment, was ist passiert, vor dem Feuer?“  
  
„Es war der Weltuntergang.“  
  
„Inwiefern?“   
  
Sein Gesicht tat etwas Kompliziertes, und dann sah er frustriert aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mit Ihnen darüber sprechen soll.“  
  
„Das ist in Ordnung“, versicherte sie. Sie nickte ihm zu. „Wir lassen uns Zeit, erinnern Sie sich? Wir finden einen Weg.“  
  
„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er dachte nach, und er sah noch frustrierter aus. „Nein, ich meine, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie ich mit Ihnen darüber sprechen soll.“  
  
„Dafür bin ich da.“  
  
Jetzt sah er wütend aus.  
  
„Reden Sie mit mir, Crowley“, sagte sie sanft.  
  
Er sagte nichts. Stattdessen streckte er sich in seinem Sessel aus, als hätte er keine Wirbelsäule. Er dehnte seine Finger und runzelte die Stirn. „Wir hatten einen Streit.“  
  
„Sie und Aziraphale?“  
  
Er nickte.   
  
„Und das war der Weltuntergang?“   
  
„Hätte es zumindest gut sein können.“ Er hob die Schultern.  
  
 _Du Mistkerl_ , dachte sie, und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Ihr war danach, aufzugeben. „Okay, lassen Sie uns einen Schritt zurückgehen. Was meinen Sie, wenn Sie sagen, dass es der Weltuntergang war?“  
  
Er grummelte etwas, das keine Worte ergab.  
  
„Können Sie bitte für mich beschreiben, worüber Sie und Aziraphale gestritten haben?“  
  
Er seufzte und wand sich und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wollte mit ihm weggehen. Er wollte nicht mitkommen.“  
  
„Und Sie haben darüber gestritten?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wohin wollten Sie gehen?“  
  
„Alpha Centauri.“  
  
Sie atmete seufzend aus. Sie kniff sich mit zwei Fingern in den Nasenrücken. „Okay, Crowley. Ich verstehe. Ich verstehe es.“  
  
Er spannte seinen Kiefer an und musterte sie. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass er ebenso elend aussah, wie sie sich fühlte.  
  
„Wenn Sie für etwas, das ich anspreche, noch nicht bereit sind, können Sie es einfach sagen“, sagte sie.  
  
Sein Kiefer zuckte, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
„Reden Sie mit mir, Crowley.“  
  
Er schwieg.  
  
Der Rest der Sitzung lief nicht gut.  
  
***  
  
„Was, wenn“, schlug er eines Tages vor, „ich das Buch schreibe, aber es Ihnen nicht zeige?“  
  
Aubrey Thymes professioneller Meinung nach war das keine gute Idee. „Denken Sie, das wäre hilfreich für Sie?“  
  
Er hob die Schultern. Er sah elend aus.  
  
„Würden Sie es wirklich schreiben, wenn Sie wüssten, dass ich nichts davon mitbekäme, ob Sie es tun würden oder nicht?“  
  
Er dachte nach. „Vermutlich nicht.“  
  
„Also dann“, sagte sie.  
  
„Ich könnte es schreiben und dann zensieren.“  
  
„Zensieren?“  
  
„Die Teile entfernen, die Sie nicht sehen sollen.“  
  
„Das könnten wir versuchen.“ Sie nickte, zugänglich dafür, obwohl es ebenfalls wie eine schlechte Idee wirkte. „Könnten wir darüber sprechen, wie das Inhaltsverzeichnis aussehen würde?“  
  
„Das würde ich zensieren.“  
  
„Ah ja.“  
  
„Ich spüre einige Zweifel, Kraut.“  
  
Damit lag er nicht falsch.  
  
***  
  
Rückschritte waren ein normaler Bestandteil des therapeutischen Prozesses. Eine Expertin wie Aubrey Thyme wusste, dass sie zu erwarten waren und wie eine Chance behandelt werden mussten. Wenn Klienten Widerstand leisteten und begannen, sich zurückzuziehen, oder an Stellen zögerten, wo sie es zuvor nicht getan hatten, bedeutete das, dass die Arbeit in eine wichtige Richtung ging. Es bedeutete, dass die Klienten sich mit den Themen beschäftigten, mit denen sie sich wirklich beschäftigen mussten. Vor Tagesanbruch war die Nacht am dunkelsten, und all das.  
  
Was ihren Klienten Crowley anging, hatte Aubrey Thyme nicht das Gefühl, dass die jüngsten Rückschritte eine Chance waren. Etwas stimmte nicht, aber sie verstand nicht, was es war. Er war distanziert, auf eine andere Art als zuvor, anders sogar als zu Beginn ihrer Arbeit. Sie verzweifelte an ihrer Arbeit mit ihm. Sie ertrank in Verzweiflung.  
  
Sie wusste, dass es ihre professionelle Pflicht war, ihre eigenen Gefühle der Verzweiflung zu untersuchen. Sie musste einschätzen, was es für sie, ihre Arbeit und ihre eigenen therapeutischen Bedürfnisse bedeutete, dass sie sich von Crowleys Verhalten frustriert und genervt fühlte. Es lag schließlich nicht in der Natur ihres Berufs, ihre eigenen, persönlichen Gefühle die Überhand über ihre professionellen Fähigkeiten gewinnen zu lassen. Es war ein Zeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte – mit ihr im Speziellen.  
  
Es wäre eine Sache, dachte sie, wenn er einfach nur log. Mit Lügen konnte sie umgehen. Mit Lügen konnte sie arbeiten. Aber das Problem war, soweit sie das sehen konnte, dass er nicht mehr zu lügen wollen schien. Er wollte ehrlich sein. Sie konnte _spüren_ , wie sehr er ihr die Wahrheit sagen wollte, wie eine erstickende Wolke, die er jedes Mal mitbrachte, wenn er ihr Sprechzimmer betrat. Und dennoch tat er es nicht. Irgendwie hatte sie es immer noch nicht geschafft, ihm die Wahrheit zu ermöglichen.   
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie falsch machte.   
  
Soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, war die gute Nachricht, dass, worin immer ihre Fehler auch bestanden, sie korrigiert werden konnten. Das war eine zentrale Überzeugung, die viele ausgebildete Therapeutinnen wie sie teilten: Ehrliche Interaktion innerhalb des therapeutischen Umfelds konnten vergangenen Schaden wieder gut machen; unerschöpfliche Akzeptanz, wenn einfühlsam über die Wahrheit gesprochen wurde, konnte eine angeschlagene Beziehung kitten, ganz gleich, was geschah; auch der schlimmste Bruch in der therapeutischen Allianz konnte mit genug Ehrlichkeit, Mitgefühl und harter Arbeit geheilt werden.  
  
Solange ihr Klient, Anthony Crowley, immer wieder zurückkam, hatte sie eine Chance, damit aufzuhören, so schlimme Fehler zu begehen. Sie musste nur herausfinden, wie.   
  
***   
  
„Ich würde heute gerne mit Ihnen über etwas sprechen, das Sie vor einer Weile gesagt haben“, sagte sie.  
  
„Nun, _das_ ist eine gute Art, mich zum Dichtmachen zu bringen“, sagte er, und sie nahm das als gutes Zeichen. Es mochte derselbe halbherzige Mist sein wie immer, aber es erkannte auch an, dass er Gefühle hatte und ihre Worte und Taten ihn beeinflussten. Das war mehr, als er ihr sonst manchmal zugestand.  
  
„Vor einer Weile“, sagte sie, und sie hätte den Zeitpunkt spezifischer nennen können, aber sie hatte entschieden, dass es das Beste war, vage zu bleiben, „haben Sie mir gesagt, dass ich Sie nicht mögen würde, wenn ich Sie wirklich kennen würde.“  
  
„Jup.“  
  
„Darüber würde ich gerne sprechen.“  
  
„Dachte ich mir.“   
  
Sie wartete. Er begann, ein Knie auf und ab wippen zu lassen. Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf seiner Armlehne. Fünfzehn Sekunden.  
  
„Also?“ Endlich gab er nach. „Sie wollen darüber reden, also reden Sie.“  
  
„Tatsächlich“, sagte sie, entspannt und ruhig, ein bewusster Gegensatz zu seiner Unruhe, „hatte ich gehofft, mehr von Ihnen über das Thema zu hören.“  
  
Er stöhnte auf. _Der gute alte theatralische Crowley_, dachte sie.  
  
„Was wollen Sie von mir hören?“, fragte er.  
  
„Was immer Ihnen in den Sinn kommt, was immer Sie sagen wollen.“  
  
„Das hat Freud auch immer gesagt.“  
  
„Sie werden mich damit nicht ablenken.“  
  
Er grinste sie an, und sie interpretierte es als freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wartete. Sie lächelte. Sie machte ihm die ruhige und entspannte Haltung vor, von der sie wollte, dass er sie nachahmen konnte. Es dauerte eine halbe Minute, dann lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück.   
  
„Ich habe. Dinge. Getan. In der Vergangenheit“, sagte er mit bedachtem Nachdruck.  
  
Aubrey Thyme nahm diesen Nachdruck wahr, und sie entschied, mit ihrer Antwort sehr vorsichtig zu sein. Es gab einige verschiedene mögliche Antworten, und jede der potenziellen Reaktionen konnte unter verschiedenen Umständen therapeutischen Mehrwert haben. Sie hätte scherzhaft sagen können: _Himmel, ich habe nicht um einen ganzen Roman gebeten_. Das wäre möglicherweise angemessen gewesen, um ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm aufzubauen. Sie hätte ihn ermutigen können: _Sprechen Sie weiter, das machen Sie großartig. _Das wäre möglicherweise angemessen gewesen, wenn sie gedacht hätte, dass er die Unterstützung brauchte. Sie hätte nachhaken können: _Was für Dinge?_ Wenn sie mehr Informationen hätte haben wollen.  
  
Aber in diesem speziellen Moment, bei diesem speziellen Klienten, von dem sie wusste, dass er eine sehr wütende Person mit Zugang zu beachtlichem Reichtum und einem Gesichtstattoo war, und bei allem anderen, was sie über ihn wusste und nicht wusste, schlitterten Aubrey Thymes Gedanken zu ihren rechtlichen Verpflichtungen.  
  
„Bevor Sie weitersprechen“, sagte sie, behielt den ruhigen und gelassenen Tonfall bei, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht gehetzt klang, da sie befürchtete, dass das seinen dürftigen Versuch, die Wahrheit zu sagen, ruinieren könnte, „würde ich Sie gerne daran erinnern, wann ich meine Schweigepflicht brechen muss ... Wenn Sie sich erinnern –“  
  
„Oh, schhh!“ Er unterbrach sie mit einem genervten Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich erinnere mich. Ich habe die Einverständniserklärung unterschrieben, nicht?“ Das hatte er, in dieser ersten Sitzung, nach ihrer Unterhaltung über ödipale Komplexe und Stabilisierungstechniken. Wie er sie unterschrieben hatte, war immer noch etwas, worüber sie sich Gedanken machte – aber unterschrieben hatte er sie. „Nichts davon ist relevant. Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich rede, dann lassen Sie mich reden.“   
  
„Okay“, sagte sie. Sie nickte, wie um zu sagen: _Sie haben meine volle Aufmerksamkeit_. Und sie wartete.  
  
„Dinge. Getan“, sagte er mit demselben Nachdruck.  
  
Sie nickte erneut.  
  
Er sah, dass sie zuhörte, und lehnte sich noch weiter in seinem Sessel zurück. Er lehnte seinen Hals auf die Rückenlehne des Sessels und sah zur Decke hinauf. Er begann, zu sprechen.  
  
„Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Für andere Leute. Oder, nun ja, ich habe sie zu dieser Entscheidung gedrängt, als sie es nicht besser wussten. Eine unwiderrufliche Entscheidung. Es war nicht meine Entscheidung. Es war falsch. Nun ja – vielleicht. Am Ende ist alles gut gegangen, glaube ich. Eigentlich bin ich stolz darauf. Und ich würde es wieder tun, alles in allem. Aber – sehen Sie, rückblickend habe ich mich dabei nicht so verhalten, wie ich es gewollt hätte.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte sie, leise, obwohl sie nicht verstand.  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass ich dasselbe wieder tun werde.“  
  
„Entscheidungen für andere Menschen zu treffen?“, fragte sie.  
  
„In kleinerem Ausmaß dieses Mal. Nun –“ Er bewegte sich und sah dabei noch immer zur Decke. „Ich nehme an, das hängt vom Blickwinkel ab. Die Folgen wären überschaubarer, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber die eigentliche Handlung –“  
  
„Crowley.“  
  
Das passierte manchmal. Er ließ sich leicht ablenken. Aber er störte sich nur sehr selten daran, wenn sie seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder umlenkte. Er löste seinen Blick von der Decke, um sie anzusehen.  
  
„Was ich sagen will: Es gibt gewisse Dinge, bei denen es besser wäre, nicht davon zu wissen.“ Er machte eine Geste mit seinen Händen, die sie als eine ihrer eigenen erkannte. Eine Geste, die sagte: _Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann_.   
  
„Gilt das generell oder speziell für mich?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Beides.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Es gibt gewisse Dinge, bei denen es besser _für Sie_ wäre, wenn Sie nicht davon wüssten.“  
  
Aubrey Thyme dachte darüber nach und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Ihre Ausbildung war dem Scientist-Practitioner-Modell gefolgt. Das bedeutete, dass sie gelernt hatte, sich beruflich sowohl als Wissenschaftlerin als auch als Praktikerin zu sehen. Sie war Praktikerin insofern, dass sie praktizierte: Sie arbeitete mit Klienten, sie wandte psychologische Theorien auf spezifische Fälle an. Sie war Wissenschaftlerin insofern, dass sie Hypothesen aufstellte und sie testete: Sie akzeptierte psychologische Theorien nur, soweit sie mit empirischen Daten zusammenpassten, und sie übernahm die Verantwortung, ihre Annahmen und Überzeugungen zu korrigieren, wenn sie in Konflikt mit den Daten kamen, die ihr zur Verfügung standen.  
  
Aber es gab noch eine andere Art, eine tiergehende, auf die Aubrey Thyme sich als Wissenschaftlerin verstand. Aubrey Thyme glaubte an Wahrheit. Sie glaubte an das Streben danach. Sie glaubte an ihre Kraft, zu heilen und zu erneuern: Sie praktizierte schließlich, indem sie Individuen dabei half, die Wahrheiten ihres Lebens zu erkennen und zu akzeptieren. Sie glaubte an das Gute darin. Ihrer Ansicht nach war Wissen für sich selbst genommen wertvoll, ein inhärent würdiges Ziel.   
  
Das bedeutete, dass Aubrey Thyme als Person, die sich mit den wissenschaftlichen Annahmen identifizierte, auf denen ihr Beruf basierte; sich nicht damit zufriedengab, zu akzeptieren, dass es Wissen geben sollte, das besser verborgen blieb.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht“, sagte sie.   
  
„Natürlich nicht“, murmelte er. „Das ist ja der springende Punkt. Sie wissen nicht, was Sie nicht wissen.“  
  
„Sie versuchen, mich zu schützen“, fasste sie zusammen, „indem Sie sich vor mir verbergen.“  
  
„Ich versuche, eine Entscheidung, die ganz bei Ihnen liegen sollte, nicht für Sie zu treffen.“   
  
„Dann lassen Sie mich entscheiden.“ Sie hob die Schultern. Es war ein ungezwungenes Schulterzucken. Es war ungezwungen, denn für Aubrey Thyme war die Entscheidung, Wissen anzunehmen, immer eine, die ungezwungen getroffen werden konnte. „Meine Entscheidung. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung dafür.“   
  
Er sah nicht beeindruckt aus.  
  
„Nein, ernsthaft“, versuchte sie es erneut, auch wenn ihr Tonfall nicht weniger leichtfertig geworden war. „Das ist meine Aufgabe, das wissen Sie, oder? Das ist es, was ich tue. Das habe ich mir ausgesucht.“   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, akzeptierte ihre Begründung nicht.  
  
„Wenn es meine Entscheidung ist, dann lassen Sie mich sie treffen.“  
  
Sie überzeugte ihn nicht. Sie hinterließ keinen Eindruck in seinem Denkprozess. Er schüttelte nur weiterhin seinen Kopf, und sie begann, sich genervt zu fühlen; es fühlte sich respektlos an. Aubrey Thyme war eine Expertin, und sie mochte es nicht, wenn jemand ihre professionelle Fähigkeit, mit der Wahrheit umzugehen, herabsetzte.  
  
„Die Entscheidung einer anderen Person nicht zu akzeptieren, ist nicht anders, als sie für sie zu treffen, wissen Sie“, sagte sie.  
  
Er blickte zur Seite. Er sah auf diese sehr spezifische Art elend aus, wie es zurzeit regelmäßig der Fall war. Er sagte nichts.  
  
„Es gibt nichts, dass Sie mir von sich erzählen könnten, dass diese Art von Leid rechtfertigen würden“, sagte sie, und sie glaubte daran. Sie sagte das, um ihn dazu zu bringen, es ebenfalls zu glauben.   
  
Sie wartete. Sie wartete weiter. Sie hielt ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Sie setzte einen fragenden Blick auf, falls er sie ebenfalls ansah. Er tat es nicht. Er saugte an seinen Zähnen.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich meinen Job machen, Crowley.“  
  
„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie nicht wissen“, murmelte er erneut.   
  
Sie war nicht zufrieden. Sie riskierte es, noch einmal nachzuhaken. „Was bräuchte es, damit Sie mir vertrauen?“  
  
Er atmete aus und sah sie endlich an. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken“, sagte er.  
  
***  
  
„Wir werden heute über Religion sprechen“, sagte er direkt zu Beginn ihres nächsten Termins, noch bevor er sich überhaupt gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Okay“, sagte sie, akzeptierte sie. Es war nicht, was sie geplant gehabt hatte, aber es schien passend zu sein, wenn man den Schwerpunkt auf Wahrheit und Erkenntnis in ihrer letzten Unterhaltung bedachte. „Worüber genau?“  
  
„Ihre Religion im Besonderen“, sagte er. „Ich will wissen, wieso Sie Atheistin sind.“  
  
„Ich will immer noch wissen, wie Sie darauf gekommen sind, dass ich Atheistin bin“, pokerte sie.  
  
„Jetzt lassen Sie’s gut sein.“ Er war nicht beeindruckt. „Wieso sind Sie Atheistin?“  
  
„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?“  
  
„Einfach so. Wieso?“  
  
„Nicht gut genug.“  
  
Er machte ein unzufriedenes Geräusch, das ein wenig wie ein Fauchen klang. „Es ist wichtig. Für mich. Ich muss es wissen.“  
  
„Müssen Sie? Erklären Sie es mir.“  
  
„Danach wird alles anders sein.“  
  
„Inwiefern?“  
  
„Wird es einfach.“  
  
„Inwiefern?“   
  
„Es issssst nur –“ Seine Sprachbehinderung war hörbar, und sie wusste, dass das passierte, wenn er aufgewühlt war. Sein Kopf ruckte zur Seite, und dann drehte er ihn wieder zurück; offensichtlich hatte er entschieden, seine Taktik zu ändern. Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Aubrey Thyme, sagen Sie mir, warum Sie Atheistin sind.“  
  
Was Taktiken anging, war das eine ziemlich gute, das musste sie zugeben. Es überraschte sie und sie gab sich Mühe, es zu verbergen. „Anthony Crowley, sagen _Sie mir_ , warum Ihnen das wichtig ist.“  
  
Ohne seine Sonnenbrille konnte er sich nicht verstecken. Seine Augen waren voller Frustration und Sturheit. „Würden Ssssssie. Mir vertrauen. Bitte.“   
  
Manchmal schaffte er es, wie jemand auszusehen, dem man auf keinen Fall jemals vertrauen sollte.   
  
Sie hatte weniger als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, um zu entscheiden, wie sie reagieren sollte, ob sie das Kräftemessen fortsetzen oder versuchen sollte, abzulenken. Sie konnte spüren, dass dieser Moment wichtig war, dass die Richtung, die sie wählte, in ihren zukünftigen Sitzungen nachklingen und die Dynamik zwischen ihnen verändern könnte. Es war wichtig, was er gesagt hatte, und es würde wichtig sein, wie sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, authentisch antwortete. Es blieb keine Zeit, um eine durchdachte Entscheidung zu treffen, um Hypothesen zu formulieren und sie auf der Basis ihres therapeutischen Wertes einzuschätzen. Sie musste sich auf ihre Sinne und ihre Intuition verlassen, auf ihr Bauchgefühl, und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre vielen Jahre der Übung und Erfahrung sie genug geschärft hatten, dass sie sie nicht in die falsche Richtung lenken würden.  
  
„Okay, okay.“ Sie hob ihre Hände, beschwichtigend und freundlich. „Okay, Crowley.“ Sie lächelte ein wenig. „Wir können darüber sprechen.“  
  
Er hielt inne. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille nicht wieder auf, aber er ließ seinen Blick zur Seite wandern. Er wartete. Sie wartete ebenfalls einen Moment darauf, dass er sich beruhigte.  
  
Sie würde ihm ein Beispiel für ein ehrliches Gesprächs zeigen.   
  
„Ich finde wohl einfach, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt“, sagte sie.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Das ganze Konzept.“ Sie hob die Schultern. „Das ist kein Thema, über das ich gerne spreche.“  
  
„Was ergibt keinen Sinn?“, fragte er erneut, beharrlich.  
  
„Es ist schwer zu erklären. Die ganze Vorstellung von einem Gott, von Himmel und Hölle. Das Böse, alles. Das ist nur meine Meinung.“  
  
„Böses ergibt keinen Sinn für Sie?“ Er klang, als würde sie Unsinn reden. Es brachte sie dazu, sich zu sorgen, dass sie tatsächlich Unsinn redete.  
  
„Woran denken Sie, Crowley?“   
  
„Wieso ergibt Böses keinen Sinn für Sie?“  
  
Aubrey Thyme war eine sehr nachdenkliche Frau. Sie war eine Frau, die einen Beruf gewählt hatte, in dem ihre ganze Aufgabe darin bestand, über Gedanken nachzudenken. Sie war eine Frau, die auch viel über ihre eigenen Gedanken nachdachte. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass all ihre Gedanken vollständig, in ihrer Gänze, sorgsam ausgedrückt werden konnten. Ein Teil des Grundes, aus dem Aubrey Thyme sich unwohl dabei fühlte, über Religion zu sprechen war, dass es in deren Natur lag, etwas zu sein, das über das Ausdrückbare hinausging.   
  
Sie sagte es, so gut sie konnte: „Ich denke einfach, dass wir das Wort ‚böse‘ verwenden, um etwas zu beschreiben, das wir nicht verstehen können.“  
  
„Huh“, sagte er. Er sah nachdenklich aus.   
  
„Ich denke, alle Fragen verdienen Antworten.“   
  
„Mhm“, sagte er. Er nickte ein wenig. Er spielte mit der Sonnenbrille in seinen Händen. Sie konnte sehen, wie sein Blick ein wenig umherhuschte. Er dachte über etwas nach; sie wusste nur nicht, was.   
  
„Das ist nur meine Meinung. Meine eigene Ansicht. Das ist alles.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Er nickte weiter, dachte weiter nach. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf. „Ja, ich verstehe das.“   
  
„Also gut“, sagte sie, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Sie gab ihm einen Moment Zeit, um die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, zu Ende zu denken, und dann wagte sie sich vor: „Ich würde wirklich gerne ein wenig darüber sprechen, was hier passiert.“   
  
„Ohh, würde ich gerne“, sagte er. „Aber ich fürchte, wir haben keine Zeit mehr.“  
  
„Was?“ Sie hatten _gerade_ erst angefangen. Sie _wusste_ , dass sie gerade erst angefangen hatten. All ihre Jahre der Erfahrung hatten ihr eine interne Uhr beschert, die exakt auf fünfzigminütige Intervalle gestellt war. Und diese Uhr war sehr, sehr sicher, dass nicht mehr als zehn Minuten vergangen sein konnten. Sie sah auf, um es mit der externen Uhr an ihrer Wand abzugleichen, und sie erkannte bestürzt, dass diese mit Crowley übereinstimmte. „Wie haben wir –“  
  
„Muss los, wir sehen uns nächste Woche“, sagte er, bevor sie schlau daraus werden konnte. Er war durch die Tür verschwunden, bevor sie ihren skeptischen Blick von ihrer Uhr lösen konnte.  
  
Sie fühlte sich den Rest des Tages desorientiert.  
  
***   
  
Er sah verängstigt, zögerlich und von sich selbst verunsichert aus. Seit dem Moment, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal in dieser Sitzung gesehen hatte, hatte sie erkannt, dass er jemand mit einem Plan war, jemand, der fest entschlossen war, ihn umzusetzen.  
  
„Das“, sagte er mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung, „ist ein Symbol.“   
  
Sie nickte. Sie akzeptierte es. Sie musterte das Symbol, das er zwischen sie gelegt hatte. „Das ist ein Apfel“, sagte sie.  
  
Das verärgerte ihn. „Ja, das ist ein Apfel. Der Apfel ist das Symbol.“   
  
In Aubrey Thymes Sprechzimmer waren die beiden Sessel der Mittelpunkt, aber es gab auch andere Möbel im Raum. Es gab Beistelltische neben den Sesseln, auf die sie Taschentücher und Stressbälle und andere Ausstattungsgegenstände legte. Als Crowley den Raum betreten hatte, war er geradewegs zu dem Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel, in dem er normalerweise saß, gegangen. Er hatte ihn freigeräumt, alle Gegenstände vorsichtig auf den Boden danebengelegt. Dann hatte er den Tisch herumgezogen, sodass er vor seinem Sessel stand, zwischen seinem und ihrem eigenen.   
  
Dann hatte er sich gesetzt. Er hatte beobachtet, darauf gewartet, dass sie sich ebenfalls hinsetzte. Er hatte sich eine improvisierte Bühne geschaffen, und er hatte darauf gewartet, dass sein Publikum bereit war.   
  
Sobald sie saß, sah sie, dass er einen Apfel in der Hand hielt, obwohl sie ihn zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Er hielt ihn vorsichtig in der Hand, als wäre er wertvoll oder vielleicht gefährlich. Er musterte ihn, als er ihn zwischen sie auf den Tisch legte. Und dann hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er ein Symbol war.  
  
„Was symbolisiert er?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Was symbolisieren Äpfel immer?“, gab er zurück.  
  
„Alles kann unendlich viele Bedeutungen haben“, sagte sie.   
  
Er atmete aus. Sie frustrierte ihn und er hatte heute einen kurzen Geduldsfaden. „Spielen Sie mit. Was symbolisieren Äpfel?“   
  
„Worum geht es hier, Crowley?“  
  
„Alle Fragen verdienen Antworten, das glauben Sie doch. Was symbolisieren Äpfel?“  
  
Die besten Therapieempfängerinnen waren selbst Therapeutinnen. Aubrey Thyme war keine Ausnahme. Sie hatte in der Vergangenheit jahrelang mit ihrer eigenen Therapeutin zusammengearbeitet. Vor allem hatte Aubrey Thyme als Klientin eine beachtliche Menge Zeit dafür aufgewendet, an ihren _Problemen mit Kontrollverlust_ , wie sie sie nannte, zu arbeiten. Sie hatte im Rahmen ihrer Therapie erkundet, inwiefern diese _Probleme mit Kontrollverlust_ eine Rolle bei ihrer Berufswahl gespielt hatten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu haben, wenn sie die Therapeutin war, wenn sie andere in ihr Sprechzimmer ließ, wenn sie sie empfangen und Fragen stellen und erwarten konnte, dass sie antworteten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu haben, wenn sie diejenige war, die das Skript kannte und die Regeln aufstellte.   
  
Natürlich haben therapeutische Begegnungen gar nicht wirklich etwas damit zu tun, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, die Kontrolle zu haben. Viel von ihrem Job bestand stattdessen darin, die Kontrolle abzugeben, dem Klienten zu erlauben, die Zügel seiner eigenen Genesung in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie verstand das, sie akzeptierte es und sie hatte sehr hart dafür gearbeitet, sicher zu sein, dass sie die Person sein konnte, die sie sein musste, und ihr Verlangen nach Kontrolle aufzugeben, wenn es den therapeutischen Zielen ihres Klienten nutzte.   
  
Das bedeutete nicht, dass es einfach für sie war. Es war eine Herausforderung. Und, das wusste sie, es bedeutete, dass die meiste Gefahr bestand, dass sie als Expertin scheiterte, wenn sie spürte, wie die Kontrolle ihr entrissen wurde.  
  
So fühlte sie sich im Moment: Crowley entriss ihr die Kontrolle. Sie mochte das nicht. Sie hasste es sogar und es machte sie argwöhnisch. Es machte sie argwöhnisch, weil, das wusste sie, es ihre professionellen Impulse gegen ihre eigenen persönlichen Neigungen ausspielte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie _tatsächlich_ darauf bestehen sollte, die Kontrolle von ihm zurückzubekommen, oder ob ihre _Probleme mit Kontrollverlust_ ihr das nur einredeten. Crowley warf sie völlig aus der Bahn.   
  
Er machte ein zischendes Geräusch, riss sie aus ihrer internen Betrachtung und zurück zu der externen, die er entwickelt hatte. „Kraut. Äpfel. Spielen Sie mit.“   
  
Sie sah ihn an und runzelte bewusst die Stirn. „Erkenntnis.“  
  
„Mhm.“ Er nickte, wie um _r eden Sie weiter_ zu sagen.   
  
„Erkenntnis von Gut und Böse.“   
  
Er nickte weiter.  
  
„Erbsünde.“   
  
„Jup. Jup. Genau. Das ist genau das, was er symbolisiert.“ Er nickte auf eine andere Art, eine persönlichere Art, eine Art, die zeigte, dass sein Plan, was immer er beinhaltete, voranging. „So. Sagen Sie mir. Wieso?“  
  
„Sagen Sie mir, wieso.“   
  
„Werde ich. Nach Ihnen.“   
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe es nicht, Crowley.“  
  
„Mir zuliebe, Kraut“, sagte er, sah sie hinter seiner Sonnenbrille hervor an, fuhr alle schweren Geschütze auf, um sie zum Einlenken zu bewegen. „Ich mache andauernd Dinge Ihnen zuliebe, also erwidern Sie den Gefallen. Nur dieses eine Mal.“   
  
Sie seufzte. Sie würde nachgeben. Aber sie würde nicht zu schnell nachgeben, weil sie ihm damit zu viel zugestehen würde. Sie beobachtete ihn und sie wartete. Sie wartete genau bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie sehen konnte, dass er kurz davor war, vor Ungeduld zu platzen.  
  
„Es ist aus der Bibel“, sagte sie ungerührt. „Tun Sie nicht so, als wüssten Sie das nicht.“  
  
„Die Geschichte des Apfels“, sagte er. Er sah zu dem Apfel zwischen ihnen hinab und dann wieder zu ihr auf. „Erzählen Sie sie mir.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Erzählen Sie. Die Geschichte des Apfels, erzählen Sie sie mir.“  
  
„Ernsthaft?“  
  
„Absssssolut“, sagte er, und da lag etwas in seiner Stimme, das ungewöhnlich war, das anders war. Es war nicht sein Tonfall, sondern etwas anderes, Tieferliegendes, als wäre es etwas, das sie nicht hörte, sondern stattdessen einfach fühlen konnte. Es war etwas, das all ihre ungelösten Probleme mit Kontrollverlust schreien ließ, dass sie nicht zulassen sollte, dass er sie herumkommandierte, aber das ihr auch die Sicherheit gab, sie zu ignorieren.   
  
„Der Garten Eden“, sagte sie, gleichmäßig und ruhig, während Crowley zuhörte. Während sie sprach, neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, als ob der Winkel ihm half, sich genauer auf sie zu konzentrieren. „Adam und Eva können nach Belieben darüber verfügen. Sie benennen die Tiere. Gott sagt ihnen, dass sie sich nehmen können, wovon immer sie wollen, außer von einem Baum. Sie dürfen die Früchte vom Baum der Erkenntnis nicht essen. Aber Eva isst trotzdem welche, und dann bringt sie Adam dazu, auch welche zu essen. Also wirft Gott sie raus.“  
  
Crowleys Mund klappte auf. Er hatte die Stirn stark gerunzelt. Sie konnte nicht erraten, wie seine Augen hinter dieser Brille aussehen mussten.  
  
„Sie –“, begann er. Er brach ab. Er begann erneut. „Sie haben etwas vergessen.“  
  
„Habe ich?“  
  
„Ja, ich würde sagen, das haben Sie“, sagte er und nickte nachdrücklich. Seine Stimme war tief, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er amüsiert oder beleidigt sein sollte. „Etwas Wichtiges.“  
  
„Huh“, sagte sie, musterte sein Gesicht und durchsuchte ihre Erinnerung, um herauszufinden, was sie vergessen hatte.  
  
Er wurde ungeduldig. Er hob eine Hand an sein Gesicht und riss die Sonnenbrille herunter. Er starrte sie an, die Augen demonstrativ geweitet.  
  
 _Oh_ , dachte sie. _Oh. Oh scheiße_. Sie dachte das, denn sie dachte augenblicklich, dass sie verstand.  
  
Sie verstand, als erstes, was er meinte. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen wichtigen Teil der Geschichte vergessen, einen wirklich wichtigen. Sie hatte die Schlange vergessen. Die Geschichte konnte nicht richtig erzählt werden, nicht ohne die Schlange. Aber das war nicht alles, was sie in diesem Moment verstand, als Crowley sie demonstrativ ansah - zumindest nicht alles, was sie zu verstehen glaubte.   
  
Während Crowley sie gezielt anstarrte, hatte sie aufblitzende Erkenntnisse, oder etwas, das sie für Erkenntnisse hielt, in Form von eingebildeten Wahrnehmungen. Sie stellte ihn sich als junges Kind vor, einen Jungen, der von seiner Herkunftsfamilie vernachlässigt oder missbraucht wurde, der eine seltsame Augenerkrankung und eine Sprachbehinderung hatte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie dieses junge Kind ein Buch bekam, die Bibel, oder vielleicht eine Kinderbibel mit großen Illustrationen, und ihm gesagt wurde, dass es das Wort Gottes war, die Wahrheit, die eine Quelle für Moral und das Gute. Sie stellte sich vor, wie dieses Kind auf den Seiten nach irgendeinem Gesicht suchte, mit dem es sich identifizieren konnte, in dem es sich selbst wiederfinden konnte, und nur eines fand, nur eine Schlange, nur die böse, kriechende Kreatur, die angeblich das Paradies zerstört hatte.  
  
Sie stellte sich vor, wie dieser Junge zu einem Teenager heranwuchs, wütend und verängstigt und allein, und Halt suchte in der Identifikation mit dem ursprünglichen Verführer der Menschheit. Sie stellte ihn sich vor, an seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag, oder vielleicht früher, oder vielleicht später, wie er sich einen Tätowierer suchte und darauf bestand, das die Schlange für immer auf seinem Gesicht verewigt wurde, direkt an seiner Schläfe, sodass er, selbst wenn seine Augen verborgen waren, seine Rebellion der Welt zur Schau stellen konnte. Er konnte sich hinter seiner Rolle als Schurke verstecken, so konnte er sicher sein. Er konnte sich zu einer Schlange machen, zu _der_ Schlange, und dadurch geschützt sein.  
  
Sie stellte sich all das vor. Sie projizierte es auf Crowley, auf seine Vergangenheit. Sofort spürte sie, wie die Fäden des Spinnennetzes, die in Bezug auf ihr Verständnis von Crowley schlecht ausgerichtet und durcheinander gewesen waren, sich zu einer neuen Form zusammenfügten, einer neuen Ordnung, einem kohärenteren Bild.  
  
Das, dachte sie, das war alles, was sie übersehen hatte. Das war alles, was sie nicht hatte verstehen können. Es erklärte seinen Insider-Witze, es erklärte seine andauernden Anspielungen auf die Bibel, es erklärte, warum er Leute versehentlich _Menschen_ nannte. Es erklärte alles an ihm, dachte sie. Es löste das Rätsel des zerbrochenen Wesens vor ihr, das sie so lange verwirrt hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr das gab, was sie brauchte, um an seinen Abwehrmechanismen vorbeizukommen.  
  
Das dachte sie in diesem Moment, während Crowley sie mit seinem intensiven Blick anstarrte.  
  
„Sie haben Recht. Sie haben Recht.“ Ihre Stimme war jetzt leise, beruhigend. Denn sie verstand, oder das dachte sie jedenfalls. Sie hatte wieder das Gefühl, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Ich habe die Schlange vergessen. Da war eine Schlange. Die Schlange verführt Eva. Deshalb isst sie den Apfel.“  
  
„Ja“, sagte er. Er nickte. Er hörte auf, zu starren. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er wirkte ruhiger, aber nicht zufrieden. „Das ist die Geschichte.“   
  
Sie wartete einen Moment, um ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, um sich selbst zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, und dann sagte sie: „Wow.“ Sie sagte das, weil sie es zuvor in bedeutungsvollen Momenten gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er es verstehen würde. Es bedeutete, dass sie verstand. Es bedeutete, dass sie zuhörte. „Ich ... Danke. Danke, dass Sie-“  
  
„Was hätten Sie getan?“ Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sie.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Wenn Sie dort gewesen wären. Was hätten Sie getan?“   
  
„Nun, ich hätte den Apfel gegessen.“  
  
„Natürlich hätten Sie das!“ Er lachte schnaubend und sie sah zufrieden, dass in seinen Augen ein Lächeln tanzte. „Ich hätte nie etwas anderes von Ihnen erwartet. Das meinte ich nicht. Was hätten Sie getan, wenn Sie die Schlange gewesen wären?“  
  
„Die Schlange?“, wiederholte sie, um sich die Gelegenheit zu geben, darüber nachzudenken.  
  
„Mhm“, sagte er.  
  
Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte Anthony Crowley sie getestet. Die meisten dieser Tests waren, ihrer professionellen Meinung nach, völliger Unsinn. In diesem Moment testete er sie erneut. Aber dieses Mal, dachte sie, hatte er einen Test gefunden, der tatsächlich wichtig war. Er hatte einen Test gefunden, bei dem sie tatsächlich sichergehen wollte, dass sie ihn bestand.   
  
Crowley, das verstand sie jetzt, identifizierte sich mit der Schlange von Eden. Und wenn sie sich ebenfalls mit der Schlange von Eden identifizieren konnte, bedeutete das, dass sie sich mit ihm identifizieren konnte.  
  
Sie würde ihn nicht anlügen. Crowley hatte ihr heute etwas Wertvolles gegeben und sie würde es nicht mit einer Lüge zerstören. Sie wollte diesen Test bestehen, aber sie wollte es authentisch, ernsthaft und ehrlich tun.   
  
Sie wollte es verdient haben.  
  
„Ehrlich?“ Sie trommelte mit den Fingern auf ihre Armlehne. „Ich hätte die Mauer in die Luft gejagt.“  
  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen; breit, überrascht, voller Zuneigung. Sie hatte bestanden, das konnte sie sehen.  
  
„Ach ja?“, sagte er.  
  
„Es kam mir sowieso immer ziemlich albern vor, so eine riesige Mauer zu haben. Und, wenn man sie sprengt, gibt’s keine Möglichkeit, Adam und Eva draußen zu halten. Sie können tun, was immer sie wollen.“  
  
„Gab noch keinen Sprengstoff und außerdem ist dort ein Wächter“, sagte er. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen: Er war geradezu amüsiert. „Alles, womit man arbeiten kann, sind ein Baum und ein paar Äpfel. Was hätten Sie getan?“  
  
„Wohl dasselbe wie in der Geschichte. Ihnen den Apfel gegeben.“   
  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
  
„Obwohl es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass Sie die Folgen vorher absehen konnten?“   
  
Sie hob erneut die Schultern.  
  
„Obwohl Sie sie nicht fragen können, ob das wirklich ist, was sie wollen?“   
  
Sie hob ein drittes Mal die Schultern. „Wofür lebt man, wenn man nichts verstehen kann?“   
  
Sie war dankbar dafür, wie offen sein Lächeln war. Er war hier, bei ihr, und er wirkte glücklich. Er griff nach dem Apfel, hob ihn hoch und begann ihn in seinen Händen kreisen zu lassen. „Okay“, sagte er. „Dann sind wir uns einig.“   
  
„Sicher.“ Sie lächelte.   
  
„Grundregeln.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Für nächstes Mal.“ Jetzt nickte er. Er setzte einen ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich werde ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Nächstes Mal. Also, lassen Sie uns Grundregeln dafür erarbeiten, wie es ablaufen wird.“  
  
„Okay, klingt gut.“   
  
„Es könnte unangenehm sein“, warnte er.  
  
„Ich kann die Wahrheit ertragen“, sagte sie.   
  
„Nein, Schluss damit.“ Er funkelte sie gutmütig an. „Wenn Sie anfangen, Jack Nicholson zu imitieren, blase ich die ganze Sache ab.“  
  
„Okay, okay.“  
  
„Und denken Sie dran, Sie können immer weglaufen“, sagte er.  
  
„Das werde ich nicht.“   
  
„Versprechen Sie nichts.“ Er sah sie vorsichtig an. „Dieses Mal. Versprechen Sie das nicht.“  
  
„Okay, gut.“  
  
„Und, wenn Sie weglaufen, lassen Sie sich so viel Zeit, wie Sie wollen, bevor Sie zurückkommen.“  
  
„Wir sind in meiner Praxis, Crowley.“  
  
„Eventualitäten, wir planen nur für alle Eventualitäten.“ Er begann, den Apfel in die Luft zu werfen, von einer Hand in die andere. „Wenn Sie weglaufen, lassen Sie sich so viel Zeit, wie Sie wollen, und ich werde hier sein, wenn Sie zurückkommen.“ Ein komplizierter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Er warf den Apfel erneut. „Ich werde gehen, wenn Sie mich darum bitten. Das ist ein Versprechen, das ich Ihnen gebe. Aber ich werde nicht gehen, außer, wenn Sie darum bitten.“  
  
„Sie nehmen das sehr ernst.“  
  
Er sah sie an. „Ich versuche, es richtig zu machen.“  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, nicht genau. Aber sie dachte an das Geschenk, das er ihr an diesem Tag gemacht hatte, oder von dem sie glaubte, dass er es ihr gemacht hatte, und sie dachte, dass sie ihn besser verstand als je zuvor. Sie nickte. „Danke, dass Sie mir vertrauen.“  
  
„Danken Sie mir noch nicht“, sagte er, eine weitere Warnung, aber es lag etwas Weiches darin. Er schien sich an den Apfel in seinen Händen zu erinnern und streckte ihn ihr entgegen. „Wollen Sie den?“, fragte er.  
  
„Nein, aber danke.“  
  
Es dauerte den Rest der Stunde, bis sie die Grundregeln so ausgearbeitet hatte, dass Crowley sie akzeptabel fand. Nach einer Weile aß Crowley den Apfel selbst.


	4. Theoretische Orientierung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Thyme hat Schwierigkeiten damit, die Einblicke, die ihr Klient, Crowley, ihr gewährt hat, zu verstehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an [danilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilo/profile) fürs Durch-Den-Unsinn-Wühlen, den mein Gehirn nach zwei Wochen knapp dreißig Grad produziert hat. Alle Unstimmigkeiten und Fehler, die noch übrig sind, sind wohl mir und meiner Müdigkeit zu verdanken.  
> Die nächsten Kapitel kommen hoffentlich wieder im wöchentlichem Rhythmus. (Wenn ich noch nicht schlafen war, heißt das doch, dass ich dieses Kapitel immerhin noch diese Woche hochgeladen habe, oder?) 
> 
> Content Notes gibt es am Ende des Kapitels.

Der gütigste Mann, den sie jemals erblickt hatte, saß in diesem Moment in ihrem Wartezimmer.  
  
Sie war nervös, und das machte die Sache nicht besser. Sie hatte das Wartezimmer betreten, um Crowley hereinzubitten, und sie war nervös, weil sie wusste, dass diese Sitzung fordernd und wichtig sein würde, egal, was passierte. Sie war nervös, und deswegen hatte sie besonders viel Mühe darauf verwandt, sich auf die Arbeit mit ihm vorzubereiten. Sie hatte sich darauf vorbereitet, die Tür zu ihrem Wartezimmer zu öffnen, ihn mit ausgestreckten Beinen dasitzend und unruhig vorzufinden, und ihn in ihr Sprechzimmer zu bitten. Sie hatte sich auch darauf vorbereitet, die Tür zu öffnen, niemanden in ihrem Wartezimmer zu sehen, und zu akzeptieren, dass Crowley sie versetzt hatte. Worauf sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen war, denn immerhin gab es keinen Grund, diese Möglichkeit zu erwarten, war, ihre Tür zu öffnen und Crowley mit ausgestreckten Beinen neben dem gütigsten Mann sitzen zu sehen, den sie jemals erblickt hatte.  
  
Sie hatte sich nicht auf diesen Mann vorbereitet, auf den gütigsten Mann, den sie jemals erblickt hatte, und nicht darauf, seinen Blick zu spüren. Sobald sie das Wartezimmer betreten hatte, sah er sie direkt an. Es war, als hätte er sie angesehen, noch bevor sie den Raum betreten hatte. Es war, als sähe er in sie hinein, durch sie hindurch, und sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Es sorgte dafür, dass sie sich fest und klein zusammenrollen wollte, um ihm zu entkommen, um all der Güte zu entgehen, die diese Augen ihr entgegenbrachten.  
  
Er lächelte sie an, und es war das wärmste, liebevollste Lächeln, das sie jemals gesehen hatte, und sie spürte, wie ihr Magen sich zusammenzog.  
  
„Sie!“, sagte Crowley, und er musste aufgestanden sein, denn nun er versperrte ihr die Sicht auf den gütigsten Mann, den sie je erblickt hatte. „Reden Sie nicht mit ihm.“  
  
„Was?“, krächzte sie. Sie war erleichtert, denn sie war gebannt gewesen von den stechenden blauen Augen des gütigsten Mannes, aber sie fühlte sich noch immer desorientiert, neben der Spur. Das war nicht, wie sie sich vor einer Sitzung fühlen wollte, die das Potential hatte, so wichtig für ihren Klienten zu sein.  
  
„Und du!“, sagte Crowley und riss seinen Kopf herum, um den gütigsten Mann anzusprechen. „Hör auf!“, zischte er, leise, in dem Tonfall, den jeder für einen Beziehungsstreit vor Zuschauern reservierte.  
  
Der gütigste Mann begann zu sprechen, ohne im Geringsten aus der Ruhe gebracht zu wirken: „Ich habe nur –“  
  
„Schhh!“, zischte Crowley. Dann wandte er sich wieder ihr zu und begann, mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren, als wolle er sie in ihr Sprechzimmer treiben. „Kommen Sie. Gehen wir. Gehen wir.“  
  
„Okay“, stimmte sie zu. Inzwischen hatte sie sich genug gesammelt, um festzustellen, dass es eine bessere Art gegeben haben musste, wie sie damit hätte umgehen können. Aber vor allem war sie erleichtert, dass sie sich von dem gütigsten Mann, den sie je erblickt hatte, abwenden und vor ihm in die vertraute Privatheit ihres Sprechzimmers flüchten konnte.  
  
Crowley hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er ihr hineinfolgte. Er drehte sich erneut zu dem gütigsten Mann um. Er drohte ihm mit einem Finger. „ _Benimm_ dich ... einfach”, sagte er.  
  
Der gütigste Mann verdrehte mit einer Theatralik die Augen, die Crowleys nicht das Wasser reichen konnte, aber nah dran war. Dann tat Crowley den letzten Schritt in ihr Sprechzimmer hinein und sie konnte die Tür hinter ihm schließen. Sie zögerte dort, an der Tür, während Crowley sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ. Sie zögerte, um sich selbst einen Moment zu geben, die Stabilität der Tür wertzuschätzen, die sie von diesen gütigen, stechenden blauen Augen trennten.  
  
„Das ist also Aziraphale“, sagte sie, noch immer an der Tür.  
  
Crowley gab unzufriedene Laute von sich.  
  
„Ich …“ Sie machte eine Pause, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Das war nicht, wie diese Sitzung ablaufen sollte. Die Sitzung hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen und sie musste bereits eine neue Richtung einschlagen. Sie musste eine neue Richtung einschlagen und zugleich wäre es ihr lieb gewesen, die ganze Sitzung abzusagen, damit sie sich darauf konzentrieren konnte, eine systemische Analyse der kurzen Interaktion durchzuführen, die sie zwischen Crowley und seinem Freund beobachtet hatte.  
  
Aziraphale war nicht im Geringsten, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war, auf den ersten Blick, das exakte Gegenteil von dem, was irgendjemand von Crowleys Lebenspartner erwarten würde. Und gleichzeitig passte er, aus Gründen, die sie nicht ganz in Worte fassen konnte, dennoch perfekt. Sie vermutete, dass sie, sobald sie ihre Gedanken wieder beisammen hatte, zu dem Schluss kommen würde, dass niemand _anderes_ Crowleys am meisten geschätzter Gefährte sein konnte als der zu gut gekleidete, beängstigend gütige Mann mit dem ausdrucksvollen Gesicht in ihrem Sprechzimmer.  
  
„Das war kein Teil der Grundregeln “, sagte sie. Sie zwang sich jetzt, sich von der Tür zu entfernen, und ging zu ihrem eigenen Sessel, um sich zu setzen.  
  
„Er ist nur meine Verstärkung“, sagte Crowley. Er saß ein wenig vorgebeugt da und wrang die Hände. „Für den Fall, dass etwas schiefgeht.“  
  
„Erzählen Sie mir davon“, sagte sie.  
  
„Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich so etwas getan habe. Er hat viel mehr Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen.“  
  
„Er fühlt sich mit Ehrlichkeit wohler als Sie“, bot sie an. Sie konnte die Nervosität sehen, die sich in Crowleys ganzem Körper ausbreitete. Sie nahm eine ruhige und gesammelte Haltung ein, um sie auszugleichen.  
  
„So etwas in der Art.“ Er atmete tief aus und versuchte offensichtlich, sich zu beruhigen. Es gefiel ihr, ihn das tun zu sehen. Es bedeutete, dass er genug Selbsteinsicht entwickelt hatte, um die Beruhigungstechniken anzuwenden, wenn er sie brauchte.  
  
„Also“, sagte sie und ließ das Wort einen Moment lang zwischen ihnen schweben, bevor sie weitersprach. „Heute ist der große Tag, was?“  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“  
  
„Ich habe mindestens zehn Mal angerufen, um abzusagen.“  
  
„Haben Sie?“ Dieses Mal runzelte sie die Stirn und konnte nicht anders, als einen Blick auf das Telefon zu werfen, das auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. „Ich habe keine Nachricht bekommen …“  
  
„Ja, hm …“ Er sah ebenfalls zu ihrem Telefon hinüber und drehte sich dann zu ihr zurück. Er sah verlegen aus. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt.“  
  
„Sie fühlen sich hin- und hergerissen.“  
  
Das schien nicht die richtige Interpretation gewesen zu sein, denn er gab kein Zeichen der Zustimmung. Er sah sie an, so wie er es tat, wenn er wollte, dass sie wusste, dass sie trotz der Sonnenbrille seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Er setzte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Noch können Sie einen Rückzieher machen.“  
  
Sie lächelte nur zur Antwort.  
  
„Ich meine es ernst“, sagte er.  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt sie; ihre Stimme war zugleich mitfühlend und voller Zuneigung. Sie sprach in diesem Tonfall, weil sie sich wirklich so fühlte. „Sie sind sehr rücksichtsvoll.“  
  
Sie hätte das auf andere Arten ausdrücken können. Sie hätte sagen können: _Sie sind wirklich eine freundliche Person._ Oder sie hätte sagen können: _Es berührt mich, wie viele Gedanken Sie sich machen._ Oder sie hätte sagen können: _Es ist sehr nett von Ihnen, dass Sie sich so um mich sorgen. _Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie eine dieser Möglichkeiten gewählt, um ihn herauszufordern, um ihn zu zwingen, sich mit gewissen Aspekten seiner Persönlichkeit auseinanderzusetzen, die er lieber ignorierte. Aber nicht an diesem Tag. An diesem Tag würde es keine Zeit dafür geben, wenn sie taten, was sie geplant hatten.  
  
„Bitte vergessen Sie nicht“, fuhr sie fort, „dass das hier Ihr Raum ist. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich werde auf mich selbst aufpassen. Das ist Ihr Raum, um –“  
  
Er schnaubte laut, um sie zu unterbrechen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Machen Sie sich nicht zum Märtyrer, Aubrey Thyme. Ich habe Märtyrer noch nie gemocht, die sind langweilig und launisch. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, Sie sind nicht aus dem richtigen Holz geschnitzt. Und Sie werden kein Märtyrer _sein_ , wenn ich es vermeiden kann.“ Etwas wie Sorge huschte über sein Gesicht und er versteckte es. Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Sagen Sie mir, wenn Sie einen Rückzieher machen wollen.“  
  
„Ich bin so weit, wenn Sie es sind“, sagte sie, entschlossen und ruhig.  
  
„Okay“, sagte er. Er nickte. Er lächelte sie an. Die nackte Intimität dieses Lächeln überraschte sie. Beinahe sofort, nachdem er es ihr geschenkt hatte, wurde es zu etwas sehr viel Vorsichtigerem. „Denken Sie an die Grundregeln. Rennen Sie, wenn nötig. Wenn Sie wollen. Denken Sie nicht darüber nach, ob Sie es tun sollten oder nicht, tun Sie es einfach. Ich werde hier bleiben, bis Sie zurückkommen. Und …“ Ohne seine Sonnenbrille konnte er sich nicht verstecken: Sie konnte die Angst eines zurückgelassenen Kindes in seinen Augen sehen, während er diesen letzten Teil sagte. „Sobald Sie mich bitten zu gehen, werde ich es tun. Das habe ich versprochen.“  
  
„In Ordnung“, sagte sie. Sie nickte. Sie schwächte ihr Lächeln zu einem Ausdruck ab, der zu der Ernsthaftigkeit passte, die er in seinen legte. Sie teilte diese Ernsthaftigkeit nicht, aber sie konnte sie dennoch anerkennen und respektieren. „Ich erinnere mich an die Grundregeln.“  
  
Er atmete tief ein, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber dann tat er es nicht. Er nickte noch einmal, etwas Endgültiges. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf, was in ihren Augen Sinn ergab.  
  
Sie erwartete, dass er den Blick abwenden und zur Seite sehen würde. Sie erwartete, dass er sich auch _wegbeweg_ _en_ würde sodass er sich sicherer, verborgen, fühlen konnte, um die Offenheit auszugleichen, der er sich aussetzen würde, wenn er aufdeckte, was er ihr an diesem Tag sagen wollte. Sie erwartete, dass er den Mund öffnen und dann zögern, und dann sprechen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen beugte er sich in seinem Sessel vor, lehnte sich zu ihr. Sein Kiefer war angespannt, fest geschlossen, als konzentrierte er sich. Er hob eine Hand, sodass sie auf ihrer Augenhöhe war, und dann zögerte er, als bereitete er sich auf etwas vor.  
  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern und sie hatte keine Zeit, sich zu fragen, warum.  
  
***  
  
„Heilige Scheiße, fuck, fuck fuck fuck, Himmelherrgott, gottverdammte heilige Mutter Gottes, heilige Scheiße, heilige Scheiße, Fuck –“  
  
„Sie sollten das mit der beiläufigen Blasphemie vermutlich bleiben lassen“, sagte er. Er zuckte zusammen.  
  
Ein Teil von Aubrey Thymes Gehirn konnte interpretieren, was er gesagt hatte. Das wusste sie, weil ihr bewusst war, dass sie es verstanden hatte. Oder zumindest gab es einen anderen Teil ihres Gehirns, der sicher war, dass sie es verstanden hatte, auch wenn es noch einen weiteren Teil gab, der darauf hinwies, dass sie dem vorherigen Teil in diesem Moment nicht trauen sollte. Es gab außerdem einen Teil ihres Gehirns, der Crowley sehen und ihn erkennen konnte. Er stand am anderen Ende des Raums, die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt. Sie wusste das, oder sie akzeptierte es jedenfalls, denn ihr war bewusst, dass irgendein Teil ihres Gehirns folgenden Gedanken hatte: _Er sieht besorgt aus._  
  
Im Allgemeinen wurde Fluchen mit lockeren Interaktionen und mangelnder Professionalität assoziiert. Studien hatten gezeigt, dass Klienten weniger Vertrauen in eine Therapeutin hatten, die während einer Sitzung fluchte, unabhängig davon, ob die Klienten selbst zum Fluchen neigten. Aus diesem Grund wurde empfohlen, dass Therapeutinnen es im Regelfall vermeiden sollten, zu fluchen. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass es keine Ausnahmen gab. Wenn ein Klient von sich aus einen besonders derben Ausdruck verwendete, konnte es nützlich sein, ihn zu übernehmen. Das konnte die therapeutische Beziehung stärken und dazu beitragen, dass der Klient sich verstanden fühlte. Es gab auch Gelegenheiten, bei denen ein angemessen angewendetes Schimpfwort durch den Schock-Effekt gerechtfertigt werden konnte, den es auf den Klienten hatte. _Das ist Bullshit_, wenn eine Person normalerweise nicht ‚Bullshit‘ sagte, war viel eindrücklicher als ein _d as ist Unsinn_, oder _d as ist nicht wahr_, oder _d as ist ein Haufen Mist_. Wenn es also um die Frage ging, ob eine ausgebildete Therapeutin, wie Aubrey Thyme, Kraftausdrücke verwenden sollte, wenn sie mit einem Klienten arbeitete, war die Antwort dieselbe wie bei so vielen Aspekten erfolgreicher therapeutischer Arbeit: Es kam darauf an. Es kam auf die Umstände an, es kam auf die aktuellen Bedürfnisse des spezifischen Klienten an und es kam darauf an, was sich für die Therapeutin selbst authentisch und angenehm anfühlte. Folglich verwendete Aubrey Thyme, als ausgebildete Therapeutin, Schimpfwörter während der Sitzungen mit einem Klienten nur sparsam, und wenn sie es tat, achtete sie darauf, dass sie eine gute therapeutische Begründung dafür hatte.  
  
Ein Teil von Aubrey Thymes Gehirn war zufrieden mit seiner Fähigkeit, diese vollständige Bewertung der therapeutischen Unangemessenheit der Worte, die aus ihrem Mund kamen, durchzuführen. Derselbe Teil ihres Gehirns war zufrieden damit, dass sie erkennen konnte, wie besorgt ihr Klient, Crowley, in diesem Moment aussah. Aubrey Thyme war jedoch nicht gewillt, diesem Teil ihres Gehirns besonders viel Glauben zu schenken. Sie war stattdessen geneigter, dem Teil ihres Gehirns zuzuhören, der zunehmend besorgter darauf reagierte, dass die Leistung der übrigen Teile ihres Gehirns keinen bemerkbaren Einfluss auf die Signale hatte, die ihr Sprachzentrum an ihre Sprechorgane sendete.  
  
„Heilige Scheiße gottverdammt gottverdammt gottverdammt heilige Scheiße heilige Scheiße heilige Scheiße heilige Scheiße heilige Scheiße –“  
  
„Engel!“, rief Crowley und Aubrey Thyme sah zu, wie er auf ihre Tür zustürzte und sie auf eine Art aufriss, wie sie es niemals tat. „Komm hier rein!“  
  
Sie sah zu. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zuzusehen. Ein Teil ihres Gehirns wandte ein wenig Kraft auf, um festzustellen, dass sie tatsächlich noch orientiert zu Zeit, Ort, Person und Situation war. In anderen Worten, wenn man die Daten bedachte, die diesem Teil ihres Gehirns zur Verfügung standen, wusste sie, wann und wo sie war, sie wusste, wer sie war, und sie verstand die Situation, in der sie sich befand. Ein anderer Teil ihres Gehirns schlug vorsichtig vor, dass sie ihrem eigenen Urteil diesbezüglich im Moment vielleicht nicht trauen sollte.  
  
„Heilige Scheiße heilige Scheiße heiligescheißeheiligescheißeheiligescheißeheiligescheiße–“  
  
Der gütige Mann stand jetzt in ihrem Büro. Er war hier. Er war in _ihrem_ Büro, stand in _ihrem_ Raum, obwohl sie ihn nicht hereingebeten hatte. Sie hatte das nicht getan. Er hatte kein Recht, hier zu sein, weil _sie_ diejenige war, die entscheiden konnte, wer diesen Raum betrat, ihren Raum, und wer nicht. Er sah sie an und er sah besorgt aus, und ein Teil ihres Gehirns versuchte zu erklären, _er ist gut und er ist gütig und er wird dich retten_ , aber ein anderer Teil ihres Gehirns schrie, _nein nein nein nein nein nein nein._  
  
„Was hast du _getan_?“, fragte Aziraphale, und er klang geschockt, er klang aufgebracht, er klang entsetzt.  
  
„Du weißt, was ich getan habe!“, zischte Crowley ihn an.  
  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass sie nicht in Zungen redet!“, rief Aziraphale.  
  
„Wirklich? Also ich finde, Zungenrede wäre besser als das hier.“ Crowley zischte immer noch.  
  
Aubrey Thyme erkannte, dass er das gesagt hatte, weil sie noch immer sprach. Oder zumindest noch immer Laute von sich gab. Sie hatte es beinahe ausgeblendet. Teile ihres Gehirns hatten es ausgeblendet. Ihr Mund schmerzte ein wenig, und sie fühlte sich außer Atem, aber sie hatte es dennoch beinahe ausgeblendet.  
  
„Heiligescheißeheiligescheißeheiligescheißeheiligescheiße –“  
  
Aziraphales Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich vollständig auf sie, und es sorgte dafür, dass sie sich im Nichts vergraben wollte, bis sie aufhörte, zu existieren. Er sah sie an, nicht so, wie er es zuvor getan hatte, aber noch immer nicht auf eine Art, die angenehm für sie war. Er sah sie an, als könnte er zu gut sehen. Er sah sie an, als könnte er ihr Inneres sehen, die Teile, die sie niemanden jemals sehen lassen wollte. Er sah sie an, als würde er sie lieben und akzeptieren, trotz dem, was er in ihr gefunden hatte, aber das war ein schwacher Trost.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben!“ Aziraphale klang noch immer aufgebracht. Sie sah zu, wie er die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug, sich umdrehte, um Crowley einen Blick zuzuwerfen, und sich dann wieder ihr zuwandte. „Du hast ihr Göttliche Erkenntnis gegeben, ohne sie zu _bekehren_?“  
  
Aubrey Thyme wusste nicht, was das bedeutete. Sie verstand die einzelnen Wörter, oder zumindest taten Teile von ihr das. Sie wusste, was _göttlich_ bedeutete, und ein Teil ihres Gehirns wusste nun _genau_ , was es bedeutete. Sie wusste auch, was _Erkenntnis_ bedeutete, auch wenn dieses Konzept in diesem speziellen Moment nicht sonderlich tröstlich war. Sie wusste auch, was _bekehren_ bedeutete, aber kein einziger Teil ihres Gehirns war bereit, die Relevanz für ihre momentane Situation zu bedenken.  
  
„Keine Bekehrung“, sagte Crowley, mit der Beharrlichkeit und Hartnäckigkeit, die ihr bei ihm so vertraut war. _Guter alter Crowley ,_ dachte ein Teil von ihr. „Bekehr sie nicht.“  
  
„Du verlangst etwas Unmögliches”, sagte Aziraphale. Sein Blick war noch immer auf sie gerichtet, aber jetzt sah er ihre Stirn an, als gäbe es dort irgendwelche Informationen, die er sammeln konnte, wenn er ihren Haaransatz musterte. Er stand über ihr, sehr dicht bei ihr, und er musterte sie.  
  
Crowley, stellte sie fest, stand hinter Aziraphale. Auch er sah, über Aziraphales Schulter hinweg, auf sie hinunter. Er tat Dinge mit seinen Händen, Dinge, die einen Teil ihres Gehirns _er ist aufgeregt_ und einen anderen Teil ihres Gehirns _diese Geste bedeutet: ‚Tu es einfach trotzdem‘_ denken ließ. Und ein dritter Teil dachte: _Tu was einfach trotzdem?_  
  
„Bekehr sie nicht“, sagte Crowley erneut, als wäre das letzte Wort damit gesprochen. Ein Teil ihres Gehirns erinnerte die anderen Teile daran, dass er gerne das letzte Wort in einer Unterhaltung hatte.  
  
Sie hörte Aziraphale ausatmen. Sie sah, wie er Crowley anstarrte. Und dann wurde sie davon abgelenkt, dass mehrere Teile ihres Gehirns feststellten, wie feucht ihre Wangen waren.  
  
 _Du weinst_ , dachte ein Teil von ihr.  
  
 _Erlaub dir nie , mehr zu weinen als der Klient selbst_, dachte ein anderer Teil von ihr.  
  
 _Das ist nicht gut_ , dachten beide Teile in Übereinstimmung.  
  
Als sie sich Aziraphales wieder bewusst wurde, war er vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen. Er war in die Hocke gegangen, damit er auf einer Augenhöhe mit ihr war. Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen.  
  
Er lächelte sie an.  
  
Ein Teil von ihr sah dieses Lächeln und brach; vollständig, gründlich, unerbittlich. Dieser Teil von ihr wollte, dass sie sich nach vorne in seine Arme fallen ließ, in ihn fallen ließ, sich ganz von ihm umschlingen ließ, zuließ, dass er sie vervollständigte, weil er es konnte, er konnte es, er war jemand, der sie auf jede Art, die sie nie verdient hatte, lieben konnte. Ein anderer Teil von ihr, oder vielleicht derselbe Teil von ihr, sah dieses Lächeln, dieses offene und schöne Lächeln, und es sorgte dafür, dass sie sich bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abziehen, die Augen auskratzen und sich für ihn zu Asche verbrennen wollte, weil sie nicht weniger verdiente.  
  
„Aubrey?“, sagte er. Seine Stimme war leise und ruhig, wie ein See, ein glatter See, ein See, in den man an einem schönen Tag einen Kiesel werfen konnte, ein See, der sie verschlucken konnte und in dem sie für immer tief versinken konnte. „Das ist Ihr Name, oder?“  
  
Sie nickte. Sie glaubte, dass sie nickte. Mehrere Teile von ihr waren immerhin sehr sicher, dass sie nickte. Ihr Mund tat noch immer Dinge, da war sie ziemlich sicher.  
  
„Ihnen geht es gut, mein Kind“, sagte er, und natürlich nannte er sie _Kind_ , denn sie könnte sein _Kind_ sein, er könnte sie beschützen und vervollständigen, _ wie konnte er es wagen_. Er streckte seine Hand aus und nahm eine von ihren. In diesem Moment erkannten mehrere Teile von ihr, dass die Fingernägel dieser Hand blutige Halbmonde in die Haut ihrer Wange gruben. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und nahm ihre andere, und dieselben Teile von ihr erkannten, dass diese Hand ebenfalls Wunden in ihre andere Wange gekratzt hatte. Er hielt ihre Hände und ein Teil von ihr fragte sich, weshalb diese glatten, weichen, perfekten und mächtigen Hände nicht brannten wie Feuer.  
  
Sie mochte es nicht, in ihrer Praxis berührt zu werden. Sie nutzte keine körperlichen Berührungen, nicht in ihrer therapeutischen Arbeit. Sie berührte ihre Klienten nicht und sie ließ sich nicht von ihnen berühren. Sie spürte es, sie spürte es _am ganzen Körper_. Er war wunderbar und schön und _sie liebte ihn_ und sie wollte, dass er niemals ihre Hände losließ, aber sie hasste es auch, konnte es nicht ertragen, wollte sich von ihm losreißen.  
  
„Schh“, sagte er. „Es ist okay. Alles wird gut.” Er hielt jetzt ihre beiden Hände mit nur einer von seinen still und streckte die andere aus, um ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie wollte zischen. Vielleicht tat sie es. Er bewegte seine Hand an einer Wange hinab und ihr wurde bewusst, wie viel Schmerz die Kratzer ihr bereitet hatten, als er plötzlich aufhörte. Er bewegte seine Hand zu ihrer anderen Wange und dann hatte sie überhaupt keine Schmerzen, nicht mehr.  
  
„Es geht Ihnen gut“, sagte er. Aber es war nicht, als sagte er es, sondern als _bewirkte_ er es. Seine Augen befahlen es ihr und sie spürte, ihre Gehirnareale gehorchten. Sie spürte, wie sie ein- und ausatmete, tief und laut, weil sie wieder atmen konnte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Mund sich wortlos öffnete und schloss, weil sie ihn wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie spürte, dass sie wieder zusammengeflickt wurde.  
  
„Sehen Sie?“, sagte er und er lächelte, er _lächelte_. „Alles ist in Ordnung“, sagte er, aber er sagte es, während er sie noch immer ansah. Er sah in sie _hinein_ , und ihr Gehirn setzte sich wieder zusammen, und es war anders als zuvor. Es war anders als zuvor, weil sie es wusste. Sie wusste es. Sie _wusste_ es, und er sah sie an, nahm sie in Besitz, er war gut und gütig – der gütigste Mann, den sie je erblickt hatte – und er hielt beide ihrer Hände in einer von seinen, und er hockte vor ihr, in _ihrer_ Praxis, in _ihrem_ Raum und –  
  
 _ER SAH SIE AN_  
  
– diese Augen waren zu viel, es lag zu viel in ihnen oder vielleicht waren es zu viele, und er sah sie und sie sah ihn, und es war zu viel, zu viel, zu viel. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie zitterte, sie entzog ihm ihre Hände. Sie konnte nicht anders, konnte nicht.  
  
Er war zu gütig, zu gut, zu lieb, _ZU VIEL_ , und sie konnte nicht anders.  
  
Sie schrie. Sie kletterte auf ihren Stuhl, dann von ihm herunter, stieß ihn zurück und stolperte über die eigenen Füße in dem Versuch, zu entkommen. Sie schrie und riss ihren Blick von seinem los. Sie schrie, und sie rannte.  
  
***  
  
Sie versteckte sich. Am Ende des Flurs, auf dem ihre Praxis lag, gab es Toilettenräume. Sie war dorthin gerannt, um sich zu verstecken. Sie versteckte sich in einer der Kabinen, schloss die Tür ab und zog die Füße auf den Deckel, sodass sie so verborgen sein konnte wie möglich.  
  
Sie hatte keine Uhr. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wie lange sie sich dort versteckte.  
  
Als sie ihre Füße wieder auf den Boden stellte, zitterten ihre Beine. Alles an ihr war zittrig. Es fiel ihr schwer, zu gehen. Als sie es wieder in den Wartebereich ihrer Praxis geschafft hatte, war es draußen dunkel geworden.  
  
Drinnen war es auch dunkel. Die Tür zu ihrem Sprechzimmer war geöffnet, aber die Lichter waren nicht an.  
  
Crowley hatte gesagt, dass er bleiben würde. Er hatte gesagt, dass er bleiben würde, wenn sie davonrannte. Jetzt konnte sie verstehen, warum.  
  
Ihr zittrigen Beine trugen sie zur offenen Tür. Sie stand im Türrahmen. Sie sah hinein.  
  
Crowley saß in seinem üblichen Sessel. Er lag mehr, als dass er saß, hatte die Beine vollständig ausgestreckt, wie ein Kind, das schon zu lange an einem Ort saß. Der andere Sessel, ihr Sessel, war zurechtgerückt wurden. Alles im Raum sah normal aus. Sogar Crowley sah normal aus.  
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Sie schaltete das Licht ein. Sie sah, wie besorgt er aussah.  
  
Er wartete darauf, dass sie sprach.  
  
„Ist er noch da?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme war heiser.  
  
„Nein“, sagte er. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin. „Wir dachten, es wäre das Beste, wenn er geht. Er lässt eine Entschuldigung ausrichten.“  
  
Sie dachte darüber nach.  
  
„Er hat Ihnen eine Nachricht dagelassen.“ Crowley deutete jetzt zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie konnte tatsächlich ein kleines, ordentlich gefaltetes Blatt sehen. Sie würde es sich später ansehen. Vielleicht. „Er übertreibt es nur manchmal. Er wollte Sie nicht erschrecken.“  
  
Darüber dachte sie ebenfalls nach.  
  
„Ich habe es vermasselt“, sagte er.  
  
Es gab viel, über das sie nachdenken musste.  
  
„Sie müssen es nur sagen, und ich verschwinde“, sagte er und meinte es ernst. Aber sie konnte hören, dass es wehtat.  
  
„Was ist eine Bekehrung?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Genau das, wonach es sich anhört.“ Er hob die Schulter. Irgendwann, während sie weg gewesen war, hatte er anscheinend einen Stift von ihrem Schreibtisch gestohlen. Er spielte damit. Er war nah dran, den Clip abzubrechen. „Man nimmt einen Menschen, der kompliziert und klug ist und alle möglichen interessanten Überzeugungen und Gefühle hat und man glättet alles. Man stellt seinen Geist auf den Kopf, bis er sich so verhält, wie er es soll, und alles tut und denkt, was er soll. Er wird fromm und folgsam, und sogar glücklich damit.“  
  
Sie konnte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme hören, als er Worte wie _fromm_ und _folgsam_ sagte. Sie verstand.  
  
„Hat er das mit mir getan?“  
  
Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Sagen Sie’s mir“, sagte er. „Fühlen Sie sich im Moment besonders fromm und folgsam und glücklich?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Irgendwelche plötzlichen Bedürfnisse, einem Kloster beizutreten?“  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, dachte darüber nach. „Sollte ich Katholikin werden?“  
  
Er konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen. Sie erkannte, dass er zu hoffen begann, dass sie ihn nicht rauswerfen würde.  
  
„Nein, wirklich“, sagte sie. „Sollte ich anfangen, in die Kirche zu gehen?“  
  
„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Wollen Sie es tun?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Dann lassen Sie es.“  
  
„Bin ich verdammt?“ Sie konnte erkennen, dass es ihr mehr Angst machen sollte, diese Frage zu stellen. Sie nahm an, dass es ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass sie unter Schock stand. Das ergab Sinn.  
  
„Wollen Sie es wirklich wissen?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Er musterte sie einen Moment lang und sie wusste, dass er entschied, ob er ihr Glauben schenkte. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was gewesen wäre, wenn Sie mich nie getroffen hätten. Sie sind noch ziemlich jung, viel Zeit, um von einer Seite zur anderen zu wechseln. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass Ihr Status jetzt anders ist.“  
  
Sie versuchte, das zu fassen. Sie scheiterte. „Das klingt schlecht.“  
  
Er atmete tief ein und er sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor, ihr schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. Sie fühlte sich nur ein wenig nervös, und sie dachte erneut, dass ihr Affekt sich besorgniserregend verflacht anfühlte. „Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt, Aziraphale übertreibt manchmal. Nun, vor einer Weile habe ich Sie gesegnet. Sie haben es nicht bemerkt, aber ich habe es getan. Habe mich einfach danach gefühlt. Jedenfalls. Dann, heute. Nun.“ Er verzog das Gesicht, wie ein _U ps_. „Aziraphale hat sich wirklich schlecht gefühlt. Ich glaube, dass es in den letzten paar hundert Jahren keinen Menschen gegeben hat, der so gesegnet war wie Sie.“  
  
„Ich bin _gesegnet_?“  
  
„Ja.“ Er wand sich ein wenig. „Ich glaube, er hat vielleicht versehentlich auch Ihren Baum gesegnet. Sorry.“  
  
Sie sah zu dem kleinen Baum hinüber, der in der Ecke ihres Sprechzimmers neben dem Schreibtisch stand. „Er ist nicht echt“, sagte sie.  
  
„Jetzt schon.“ Er wand sich etwas mehr.  
  
„Ich werde nicht daran denken, ihn zu gießen.“ Das war vermutlich nicht, worum sie sich gerade Sorgen machen sollte, dachte sie. Sie stand noch immer in der Tür zu ihrem Sprechzimmer, und sie entschied, dass sie genug davon hatte. Sie ging zu ihrem Sessel, der Crowley gegenüber stand, und setzte sich. Sie fiel in sich zusammen.  
  
„Sie sollten wissen“, sagte er vorsichtig, „dass Sie vielleicht anfangen werden, Dinge zu sehen, die Sie vorher nicht bemerkt haben. Andere ... Wesen wie mich und Aziraphale. Sie könnten verstörend sein.“  
  
„Bin ich in Gefahr?“  
  
„Nein.“ Er lächelte. „Sie wurden gesegnet, was bedeutet, dass diese Seite Sie ganz in Ruhe lassen werden.“  
  
„Diese Seite.“  
  
„Sie wissen schon.“ Er tat etwas sehr Ausdrucksvolles mit seinen Augenbrauen. Er deutete nach oben.  
  
Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Was ist mit, Sie wissen schon, Ihrer Seite?“  
  
Jemand, der nicht unter Schock stand, hätte sich sehr seltsam dabei gefühlt, das zu sagen.  
  
„Ah, nun.“ Er setzte sich erneut anders in den Sessel, richtete sich auf. Er griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und zog ein Stück Papier heraus. Es war ein blütenweißes, gefaltetes Stück Papier. Sie erkannte es, sie erkannte es sofort, und sie war fasziniert davon, wie unbeschädigt es noch war. „Erkennen Sie das?“, fragte er.  
  
„Mhm.“ Das tat sie. Sie erkannte dieses Blatt Papier, dieses Dokument sofort, selbst wenn es gefaltet war. Es waren die Unterlagen, die sie jedem Klienten bei seinem ersten Besuch gab. Es war ihre Einwilligungserklärung.  
  
„Das ist ein Vertrag“, sagte er. Er faltete es auseinander, überflog es. „Sie haben ihn unterschrieben. Das ist ein Vertrag, den sie eingegangen sind. Mit mir.“  
  
„Oh fuck.“  
  
Das zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie nahm an, dass er wartete, ob sie wieder anfangen würde, unaufhörlich zu fluchen. Als er sich versichert hatte, dass das nicht der Fall war, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Keine Sorge. Es ist völlig harmlos. Dafür habe ich gesorgt, bevor Sie unterschrieben haben. Aber dennoch ...“ Er bewegte seinen Kopf. „Ein Vertrag mit jemandem wie mir ist etwas, das andere beachten werden. Es lässt sie wissen, dass Sie niemand sind, mit dem man sich anlegen sollte, außer, man will mich wütend machen. Und die wollen mich nicht wütend machen. Zumindest im Moment nicht.“  
  
Das _im Moment nicht_ ließ seine Aussage weniger beruhigend klingen, als er vielleicht beabsichtigt hatte. Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, während er die Einwilligungserklärung wieder zusammenfaltete und wegsteckte.  
  
„Es ist wirklich kein Problem“, versuchte er es erneut. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich das zu ihren Lebzeiten ändert, ist sehr gering.“  
  
Er war wirklich nicht gut darin, jemanden zu beruhigen.  
  
Aubrey Thyme fühlte sich, als würde ihr Gehirn langsam wieder in Gang kommen. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sie wohl noch unter Schock stand, und sie vermutete, dass das für eine Weile so bleiben würde. Aber es fiel ihr immer einfacher, zu denken, zu erörtern, Gedanken und Hypothesen und Sorgen zu formulieren.  
  
„Wieso habe ich keine Angst vor Ihnen?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er und er schien es wirklich nicht zu wissen. „Das ist nicht wirklich gut für meinen Ruf.“  
  
Sie dachte darüber nach. Sie fühlte sich überwältigt davon, wie viel es zu überdenken gab.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass Sie keine Angst haben“, sagte er.  
  
Die Art, auf die er das sagte, erinnerte sie an das Bild, das sie oft im Kopf hatte, wenn sie mit Crowley arbeitete, das eines verängstigten und verlassenen Kindes, das Kind, das dafür bestraft wurde, dass es um das Nötigste bat, das es zum Überleben brauchte, das Kind, das vernachlässigt und flehend zurückgelassen wurde. Dieses Bild wirkte für sie trotz allem, was sie wusste, irgendwie noch immer passend und zutreffend.  
  
Sie lächelte. Sie lächelte ihn an. Gleichzeitig kam ihr Gehirn langsam wieder in Gang. Sie stellte fest, dass sie wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte. Sie stellte fest, dass sie sich besser daran erinnern konnte, wer sie war, wo sie war und was passierte. Es gab jetzt so viel, was sie verstand, und so viel anderes, was sie nicht verstand. Sie war auf viele Arten hilflos und verwirrt. Aber wenn es eine Sache gab, die sie wusste, wenn es eine Sache gab, die sie noch greifen und an der sie sich noch festklammern konnte, sich festhalten konnte, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, war es folgendes: Sie war eine Expertin.  
  
Aubrey Thyme war ausgebildete Psychotherapeutin. Sie hatte über zehn Jahre Erfahrung darin, mit Traumaüberlebenden zu arbeiten. Sie nahm ihre professionelle Verantwortung ernst und sie war verpflichtet, die Anforderungen des Ethikkodex ihres Berufs zu erfüllen.  
  
Ihr Ethikkodex war nicht darauf ausgerichtet, die Art von Umständen zu berücksichtigen, in denen sie sich gerade befand. Aber dennoch war er so gestaltet, dass er selbst in unvorhergesehen Umständen anwendbar war, und sie war dazu ausgebildet worden, ein Entscheidungsverfahren zu verwenden, um seine allgemeinen Regeln selbst auf die ungewöhnlichsten Fälle anzuwenden. Das war es, was sie jetzt tun musste.  
  
Sie hatte eine ethische Verpflichtung, sich in ihren Interaktionen mit Klienten professionell zu verhalten. Sie hatte darin versagt: Sie mochte nicht fähig gewesen sein, ihr Verhaltung zu kontrollieren, aber ihre schreienden Flüche waren weit von der Professionalität entfernt, zu der sie verpflichtet war. Sie war verpflichtet, angemessene Grenzen zu ihren Klienten aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Ethikkodex enthielt vielleicht nicht das Beispiel _d urch den übernatürlichen Lebenspartner Ihres Klienten körperlich und geistig geheilt werden_, aber das zählte eindeutig als Grenzüberschreitung. Sie war verpflichtet, die Interaktionen mit ihren Klienten auf deren therapeutischen Bedürfnisse zu fokussieren, und dennoch hatte die ganze Unterhaltung sich auf ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse statt auf seine konzentriert, seit sie in ihr Sprechzimmer zurückgekehrt war. Sie war verpflichtet, nur innerhalb ihres Kompetenzbereiches zu praktizieren, und sie war in diesem Moment definitiv sehr weit entfernt von allem, worin sie sich kompetent fühlte.  
  
Sie dachte über all das nach und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sie nur zu einem Schluss kommen konnte.  
  
„Crowley ...“ Sie zögerte. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir weiter miteinander arbeiten können.“  
  
„Was?“ Das hatte ihn überrascht. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Wieso?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen helfen kann.“  
  
„Sicher wissen Sie das“, sagte er und er glaubte daran. „Natürlich tun Sie das.“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sehen Sie ...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf erneut. Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. „Das ist ... Das übersteigt meine Erfahrung bei Weitem. Das verstehen Sie, oder? Das ist definitiv etwas, für das ich nicht ausgebildet bin.“  
  
„Sie täuschen sich“, sagte er und sie bemerkte, dass seine Stimme belegt klang. Sie hätte mehr darüber nachgedacht, was es bedeutete, aber ihre Gedanken waren zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen.  
  
„Nein, nein. Verstehen Sie nicht? Sehen Sie–“ Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, welches Argument sie anbringen wollte. „Sehen Sie, es ist so – Es ist nur – Sehen Sie, wissen Sie–“ Sie atmete heftig und tief ein. Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten, ihre Haut zu kribbeln begann. Ihre Glieder begannen zu schmerzen, weil sie zitterten. _Oh scheiße_ , dachte sie, _der Schock lässt nach_.  
  
„Aubrey, Aubrey.“ Crowley rief nach ihr. Er rutschte auf seinem Sessel nach vorne, aber er blieb sitzen. Er bewegte seinen Kopf im Versuch, ihrem Blick zu begegnen, aber sie sah weg. „Aubrey. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Er versuchte wieder, sie dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte ihn hin und her, sie sah nichts an. „Bleiben Sie bei mir, Aubrey. Sie sind hier, genau hier, Sie sind nirgendwo anders“, sagte er. Seine Hände streckten sich nach ihr aus, auf eine Art, die sie daran erinnerte, wie die andere Hand ihre Hände festgehalten hatte. Das fing ihren Blick ein. Sie starrte seine Hände an, starrte sie an. Sie kamen ihr nicht nahe, schwebten nur in der Luft, im Raum zwischen ihnen.  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihre Lungen zu hyperventilieren begannen. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich an, als würde sie sich verschließen.  
  
„Aubrey. Kraut. Tun Sie das nicht.“ Seine Stimme war ruhig und beharrlich. Er versuchte, sei zurückzuholen. Er versuchte noch immer, ihren Blick einzufangen, und scheiterte. „Reden Sie mit mir, Aubrey. Reden Sie einfach. Das können Sie tun, oder?“  
  
Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es konnte.  
  
„Kommen Sie. Sehen Sie mich wenigstens an?“ Ihm schien eine Idee zu kommen. Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. Er versuchte erneut, ihren Blick einzufangen. „Sehen Sie mich einfach an. Bleiben Sie ruhig. Bleiben Sie ruhig. Sehen Sie mich an.“  
  
Er klang nicht autoritär oder befehlend. Er bat nicht darum. Er bot es ihr an. Und selbst während sie hyperventilierte, selbst während sie zitterte, konnte sie dieses Angebot annehmen. Sie sah zu seinen Augen auf. Sie sah in seine Augen, seine ausdrucksvollen, entblößten, ängstlichen Augen. Es waren Augen, die den Schmerz, den sie enthielten, nicht verbergen konnten. Es waren die Augen einer Person, die einsam und verängstigt war. Es waren Augen, das wusste sie, die verzweifelte Bedürfnisse hielten, und es waren Bedürfnisse, von denen sie wusste, wie sie sie erfüllen konnte.  
  
Es war die Art von Augen, in die sie hineinsehen konnte.  
  
„Genau so, das ist gut“, sagte er, nickte ein wenig, und hielt den Blickkontakt. „Es geht Ihnen gut, Kraut. Es geht Ihnen gut. Sind Sie bei mir? Sehen Sie mich an. Ich bin hier bei Ihnen.“  
  
Sie hyperventilierte nicht mehr, aber sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren, langsam und tief zu atmen. Sie versuchte, ihre Glieder dazu zu bringen, sich zu entspannen. Dennoch hatte sie genug mentale Kapazitäten, um zu denken, dass seine Formulierung seltsam war. Hier bei mir? Wo sollte sie sonst sein? Wieso sollte er fragen, wo sie war?  
  
 _Oh_ , dachte sie. Weil sie sich erinnerte. Weil sie sich erinnerte, dass das gewesen war, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.  
  
„Sehen Sie sich im Raum um. Ja?“ Er nickte, versichernd, unterstützend. Sein Blick war noch immer auf sie gerichtet. „Suchen Sie etwas aus. Sie suchen sich etwas aus und sagen laut, was es ist.“  
  
 _Oh_ , dachte sie. Erneut. Weil sie wusste, was er tat.  
  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, nur ein bisschen. Sie fand eine Schachtel Taschentücher mit ihrem Blick. „Eine Schachtel Taschentücher“, sagte sie.  
  
„Ja, sicher. Beschreiben Sie sie.“  
  
Sie lächelte. Sie beruhigte sich. Sie fand zurück in eine Art Gleichgewicht. Aber das war nicht der Grund, aus dem sie lächelte. „Es ist eine blaue Schachtel, und ein weißes Tuch schaut raus“, sagte sie.  
  
„Mhm. Okay. Eines geschafft, noch vier.“  
  
Sie lachte leise. Sie konnte nicht anders. Es ging ihr besser. Es ging ihr besser, und Crowley, dieser wütende, streitsüchtige, rebellische Mistkerl, versuchte, mit ihr die Stabilisierungstechnik durchzugehen, die sie ihm bei ihrem ersten Treffen beigebracht hatte. Fünf-Vier-Drei-Zwei-Eins: Beschreib fünf Dinge, die du siehst, vier Dinge, die du fühlst, drei Dinge, die du hörst, zwei Dinge, die du riechst und eines, das du schmeckst. Er erinnerte sich daran und er half ihr, sie anzuwenden.  
  
„Nein, es ist okay. Es ist okay“, sagte sie. „Es geht mir besser.“ Wirklich. Sie war sehr müde, aber sie war ruhiger.  
  
„Okay.“ Er nickte. Er sah verängstigt und klein aus. Sie war überrascht, wie zerbrechlich er sein konnte, wenn sie bedachte, was sie alles über ihn wusste. „Okay“, sagte er erneut und rutschte auf seinem Sessel nach hinten.  
  
„Danke“, sagte sie und meinte es so. Es ging ihr jetzt gut genug, um zu bemerken, dass er nicht theatralisch die Augen verdrehte oder schnaubte oder anderweitig seine Missbilligung über ihre Dankbarkeit ausdrückte. Er hatte sie einfach nur aufgenommen.  
  
 _Ein Fortschritt_ , dachte sie.  
  
Aubrey Thyme dachte das, und ihre Gedanken wandten sich wieder ihren ethischen Verpflichtungen als ausgebildete Therapeutin zu. Sie dachte über die Grenzüberschreitungen nach, die sie an diesem Tag erlebt hatten. Sie dachte über ihre fehlende Kompetenz nach. Aber sie dachte jetzt auch über das gebrochene und zerbrechliche Wesen nach, das vor ihr saß. Der berufliche Ethikkodex, dem sie zu folgen verpflichtet war, enthielt nicht nur Regeln, wann und wie eine Leistung für den Klienten erbracht wurde. Er formulierte außerdem einige zentrale Werte, die dazu dienten, angemessene Verhaltensweisen zu fördern, selbst wenn komplizierte Umstände bedeuteten, dass die spezifischeren Regeln nicht eindeutig angewendet werden konnten. Dazu gehörte der Wert der Non-Malefizienz, keinen Schaden zuzufügen, und der Wert der Benefizienz, zu arbeiten, um für Wohl zu bringen.  
  
Aubrey Thyme war als ausgebildete Therapeutin dazu verpflichtet, denjenigen zu helfen, die Hilfe brauchten. Sie war dazu verpflichtet, keinen Schaden zuzufügen.  
  
Wenn Aubrey Thyme ihre therapeutische Beziehung mit Crowley beenden würde, dachte sie, hätte er wenige Optionen für eine weitere Behandlung. Er könnte sich eine andere Atheistin suchen, aber dann würde er auf dasselbe Hindernis stoßen, sobald die Arbeit einen Punkt erreichte, an dem er ehrlich sein musste. Er könnte eine religiöse Behandlerin ausfindig machen, aber sie mochte sich kaum vorstellen, wie schlecht das laufen würde. Vermutlich würde er nichts davon tun. An diesem Punkt in ihrer Beziehung wollte Aubrey Thyme gerne glauben, dass sie Crowley recht gut verstand, selbst wenn sie jetzt wusste, wie viel sie _nicht_ über ihn wusste. Sie glaubte, dass sie genau wusste, was er tun würde, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr als Klienten empfing: nichts. Er würde nichts tun. Er würde im Regen stehen, allein, ohne Unterstützung. Er würde akzeptieren, dass er dazu verdammt war, sich weiter zu quälen.  
  
Sie würde das nicht tun. Sie würde Crowley nicht abweisen. Sie wusste – oder zumindest ahnte sie –, wie viel Schaden eine Zurückweisung bei ihm anrichten konnte, wenn sie bedachte, was sie jetzt wusste.  
  
„Ich habe gerade nicht klar gedacht“, sagte sie. Es war tröstlich, wie normal ihre Stimme in ihren Ohren klang. „Das tut mir leid. Wir können weiter miteinander arbeiten.“  
  
Sie sah ihn nicken. Es war ein kleines, langsames Nicken. Es war die Art von Nicken, die sagte: _Sie waren gerade zu nah dran, mich zu verletzen_. Sie verstand dieses Nicken.  
  
„Wir werden aber unsere Grenzen neu verhandeln müssen“, sagte sie und versuchte, alles durchzugehen, was getan werden musste. Da war so viel und sie war so müde. „Wir werden über eine Menge reden müssen. Ich werde viel darüber nachdenken müssen.“  
  
Der Teil ihres Gehirns, der gerne Rätsel löste, merkte auf. Sie hatte jetzt _eine Menge _Rätsel zu lösen.  
  
„Denken Sie, dass Sie nächste Woche damit fertig sein werden?“, fragte er.  
  
„Nun ...“ Sie war nicht sicher. „Wir treffen uns nächste Woche, so oder so. Wir werden sehen, wie weit ich bin. Wir lassen es auf uns zukommen.“  
  
„Okay“, sagte er. Sie konnte an der Art, wie er es sagte, und an der Art, wie er begann, sich in seinem Sessel zu bewegen, sehen, dass er gleich aufstehen würde. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, zu gehen. Ihr wurde klar, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlte. Etwas daran stimmte nicht.  
  
„Warten Sie“, sagte sie und hob eine Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er blieb sitzen. Er würde auf sie warten, also gab sie sich einen Moment, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie ließ dieses Gefühl, dass etwas falsch war, in sich ruhen, bis es Sinn ergab. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihm auf.  
  
„Sie haben es noch nicht getan“, sagte sie.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Wofür Sie heute hergekommen sind. Sie haben mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt.“  
  
Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, einen von der Art, der sagte: _Meinen Sie das ernst?_  
  
Das tat sie. „Sie haben es nicht gesagt. Sie haben es mir nicht erzählt. Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie es richtig machen wollten, aber das haben Sie noch nicht getan. Wir werden heute Abend keine Zeit haben, es zu verarbeiten – ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wir inzwischen weit über die eine Stunde hinaus sind. Aber Sie sind heute hergekommen, um mir etwas zu sagen, daher denke ich, dass Sie das tun sollten.“  
  
„Ah“, sagte er. Er dachte nach, und dann sah er aus, als verstünde er.  
  
„Fühlen Sie sich damit wohl?“, fragte sie.  
  
Er nickte.  
  
„Okay.“ Sie setzte sich aufrechter hin. Sie nahm eine Haltung an, die angemessener war für eine Expertin, die mit einem Klienten arbeitete. Sie ließ ihren Hals knacken und dann sah sie ihn an. Sie war bereit.  
  
Er richtete sich ebenfalls auf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Aubrey Thyme“, sagte er, „ich wurde vor der Gestaltung der Erde geschaffen. Ich war ein Engel. Ich bin aus dem Himmel gefallen, und ich bin zu einem Dämon der Hölle geworden. Ich bin die Schlange von Eden. Das ist es, was ich bin. Was ich immer sein werde. Ich bin ein Dämon.“  
  
Sie ließ die Worte zwischen ihnen in der Luft hängen. Sie lächelte.  
  
„Ja“, sagte sie. „Danke. Danke, dass Sie das mit mir geteilt haben. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass Sie bereit waren, mir das zu erzählen.“  
  
Sie sagte das, weil es wahr war. Sie sagte es, ihre Stimme voller Empathie und Mitgefühl, weil sie ausgebildet war, das zu tun, weil es das war, was ihr Klient brauchte, weil es das war, was dieser Moment erforderte. Sie sagte es, weil sie ausgebildete Psychotherapeutin war und das ihre Aufgabe war.  
  
„Wir sehen uns nächste Woche“, sagte sie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zusätzliche Content Notes für dieses Kapitel  
> \- grenzüberschreitendes Verhalten (nicht-einvernehmliche Berührungen (an den Händen/im Gesicht), Eindringen in den Raum einer Person)  
> \- medizinischer Schock, Panikattacke, Hyperventilation  
> \- Erwähnung von religiöser Bekehrung


	5. Rücktrittsregelung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Thyme hat andere Klienten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an [danilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilo/profile) fürs Betalesen!

_Sie haben drei neue Nachrichten. Erste Nachricht._

„Hey Aubrey. Hier ist Sarah. Sarah Drivara? Ich weiß, dass wir schon in ein paar Stunden einen Termin hätten, aber mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Keine Sorge! Nichts Schlimmes. Eigentlich – eigentlich etwas richtig Gutes! Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich fühle mich schrecklich. Jedenfalls, ich werde nächste Woche definitiv da sein. Okay, tschüss!“

_Nächste Nachricht._

„Aubrey, hier ist Matt. Ich schaffe es heute nicht. Ich kenne Ihre Rücktrittsregelung, also keine Sorge. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie etwas von mir brauchen.“

_Nächste Nachricht._

„Oh mein Gott, Sie werden es nicht glauben. Wirklich nicht! Hören Sie, es ist ein Wunder, ein echtes Wunder! Ich schwöre, wenn ich es Ihnen erzähle, werden Sie es nicht glauben. Aber es bedeutet, dass ich heute nicht kommen kann, ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Ich muss absagen. Bis nächste Woche! Oh, hier ist Maya.“

_Keine weiteren Nachrichten._


	6. Bindungstypen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Thyme und Crowley treffen sich zum ersten Mal, seit sich alles geändert hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank wieder an [danilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilo/profile) fürs Betalesen!

Diejenigen, die wie Therapeutinnen in einem helfenden Beruf arbeiteten, kannten die Risiken. Sie konnten ein Burn-out erleben. Sie konnten Mitgefühlsmüdigkeit und sekundäre Traumatisierung erleben und sie konnten unter dem konstanten Ansturm von Bedürfnissen anderer Menschen zusammenbrechen. Es war ein Risiko, ein allgegenwärtiges Risiko, von dem die Unterstützerin gelernt hatte, es immer im Hinterkopf zu behalten: _Wie weit kann ich gehen, bevor ich mir selbst schade?_  
  
Therapeutinnen verdienten ihren Lebensunterhalt damit, gebrochene und niedergeschlagene Menschen zu Selbstfürsorge zu ermutigen. Vielen von ihnen erkannten die Ironie, die darin lag.  
  
Psychotherapeutinnen, die sich auf Trauma spezialisierten, waren einem besonderen Risiko ausgesetzt. Sie verdienten ihren Lebensunterhalt damit, denjenigen, die unsagbare Schrecken erlebt hatten, dabei zu helfen, sie in Worte zu fassen. Sie lächelten, sie atmeten tief durch, sie bekamen feuchte Augen, sie ermunterten zu Geduld und Belastbarkeit und Selbstmitgefühl, und sie taten all das, während sie sich unvorstellbaren Geschichten voller Grausamkeit und Missbrauch aussetzten, das Schlimmste, das Menschen einander antun konnten, das Schlimmste, das überhaupt getan werden konnte. Ihre Aufgabe war es, dem Bösen ins Auge zu sehen, es anzuerkennen und einen Weg zu finden, damit zu arbeiten.  
  
Aubrey Thyme hatte immer ein Händchen dafür gehabt.  
  
Sie war eine Expertin und sie hatte über zehn Jahre Erfahrung in der Arbeit mit Fällen von schwerem Trauma. Zehn Jahre, das wusste sie, waren eine lange Zeit für eine Traumaspezialisierung. Sie hatte in diesen zehn Jahren erlebt, wie Kolleginnen verschwunden waren, aufgehört hatten, ausgebrannt und eingegangen waren. Sie traf sie auf Konferenzen und sie sah, wie sie leise lachten, ohne dass das Lächeln ihre Augen erreichte, und murmelten, dass sie das hinter sich gelassen hatten. Sie nickte dann und sie besänftigte. Sie sagte, dass sie es verstand. Aber in Wahrheit verstand sie es nicht, nicht wirklich.  
  
Aubrey Thyme hatte immer gewusst, dass sie gut in ihrem Job war.  
  
Es gab Tricks und Skills, die Traumaspezialistinnen nutzen konnten, die ihnen dabei halfen, sekundäre Traumata zu vermeiden oder zumindest so lange wie möglich zurückzudrängen. Es war eine Frage ganz einfachen Schubladendenkens. Die Traumaspezialistinnen übten ihren Geist darin, sich in mehrere Bereiche zu teilen, diese voneinander getrennt zu halten und auf besonders herausfordernde Bereiche nur zuzugreifen, wenn es beruflich oder persönlich angemessen war. Es ging darum, sie zu verbergen, zu schützen, all den Schmerz und Schrecken und den Zorn hinter Schloss und Riegel zu halten, bis es sicher und angemessen war, sie herauszulassen.  
  
Es war ein Akt der Vorstellungskraft.  
  
Aubrey Thyme hatte sich beigebracht in Schubladen zu denken, indem sie sich einen Karteikatalogkasten einer Bibliothek vorstellte. Sie schloss zwischen den Sitzungen die Augen und stellte ihn sich vor. Er hatte sechsundzwanzig Schubladen, jede einzelne trug einen anderen Buchstaben des Alphabets. Sie sortierte seinen Inhalt alphabetisch. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie mit den Fingern über das kalte Metall der Griffe fuhr, die die Schubladen öffneten. Sie stellte sich die Geräusche vor, die die Schlüssel machten, wenn sie im Schloss herumgedreht wurden. Sie stellte sich den Haken an der Wand vor, an dem ein Schlüsselbund mit sechsundzwanzig verschiedenen Schlüsseln hing, für jede Schublade einen.  
  
Es funktionierte für sie.  
  
Wann immer es nötig war, schloss sie die Augen und stellte sich eine leere Karteikarte vor. Sie nahm den imaginären Stift und dann schrieb sie, was immer sie in eine Schublade wegsperren musste, auf diese imaginäre Karte. Sie nahm den imaginären Schlüsselbund von der Wand, ging zu der passenden Schublade, schloss sie auf, und sortierte die Karte ein. Sie spürte die staubige Kühle der Karten, die sich dort angesammelt hatten und angenehm sortiert waren. Und dann verschloss sie die Schublade wieder und hängte die Schlüssel zurück an ihren Platz. Und dann machte sie weiter.  
  
Sie hielt all die furchtbaren Schrecken, von denen sie erfahren hatte, fest unter Verschluss, sodass sie nur zugänglich waren, wenn sie sie brauchte. Sie konnte darauf zugreifen, wenn sie sie brauchte, und sie konnte sie ignorieren, wenn sie das brauchte. Sie konnte sie von sich trennen, sie unterdrücken, sie von sich fernhalten. Aubrey Thyme konnte sie kontrollieren.  
  
Ihr Karteikartensystem war mit der Zeit ausgeklügelter und ihre Vorstellung davon stabiler geworden, allerdings hatte sie es in den letzten fünf Jahren keiner größeren Überarbeitung mehr unterzogen. Jetzt aber passierte genau das. Sie fügte eine neue Schublade hinzu, eine siebenundzwanzigste. Die neue Schublade quetschte sich zwischen C und D. Es war die einzige Schublade, die mit mehr als einem Buchstaben beschriftet war. Dort stand ‚Crowley‘.  
  
Darin würde sie alles aufbewahren. Alles. All ihr Wissen, all ihre Gefühle, all ihre Erinnerungen an tiefblaue Augen, die sich anfühlten wie Brennen und Ertrinken, all das Zittern und die Verwirrung über Dinge, an denen sie keine Zweifel finden konnte, all die Fragen, die unwillkürlich schmerzten. Sie schob das alles von sich. Sie schloss es ein. Sie lagerte alles dort, weggesperrt, verborgen und sicher, und damit auch aus dem Weg. Aubrey Thyme war immerhin eine Expertin und es war ihre Pflicht, sicherzustellen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe für ihre Klienten erfüllen konnte, ohne dass ihre eigenen Probleme sich unangenehm dazwischendrängten. Also schloss sie sie ein, und versteckte sie, und machte ihre Arbeit.  
  
Sie holte sie hervor, wenn es sicher war, das zu tun. Abends, nachdem sie ihre Arbeit für den Tag beendet hatte. An den Wochenenden. In ihrer Freizeit öffnete sie diese Schublade, und ließ sich alles Mögliche fühlen, und alles Mögliche denken, und auf alle möglichen Arten reagieren. Sie bewältigte alles, oder zumindest versuchte sie, es zu bewältigen, oder alle Bewältigungsstrategien anzuwenden, die sie kannte, um einen Weg zu finden, damit zu leben.  
  
Einige ihrer Bewältigungsstrategien waren weniger anpassungsfähig als andere. Sie verstand das. Sie akzeptierte es. Sie war zufrieden damit, solange sie die Ergebnisse brachten, die sie wollte. Aubrey Thyme konnte privat tun, was immer nötig war, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sein konnte, wer sie beruflich sein musste.  
  
Aubrey Thyme war eine Überlebenskünstlerin. Sie war eine Überlebenskünstlerin, und daher würde sie tun, was nötig war, um zu überleben. Sie war eine Expertin, und sie war gerne eine Expertin, und deshalb hatte sie immer überlebt.  
  
***  
  
In fünfundzwanzig Minuten würde ihre nächste Sitzung mit Crowley beginnen. Sie entschied, ihre Praxis zu verlassen. Ihr Plan war, nach draußen zu gehen, sich in die Sonne zu stellen, die Augen zu schließen und sich die Schlösser und Schlüssel an ihren Karteikasten vorzustellen. Ihr Plan war es gewesen, die Kopfschmerzen, die sie den ganzen Tag über nicht losgeworden war, durch die frische Luft lindern zu lassen. Das war ihr Plan, fünfundzwanzig Minuten, bevor ihre Sitzung mit Crowley beginnen sollte, und deshalb hatte sie die Tür zu ihrem Wartebereich geöffnet.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Wartebereich, fünfundzwanzig Minuten vorher, und sie sah, dass er bereits da war.  
  
„Sie sind früh dran“, sagte sie. Sie stand in ihrem Türrahmen und fühlte sich wie auf See.  
  
„Nein“, sagte er, kühl und gesammelt, regte sich zur Antwort auf ihre Anwesenheit kein bisschen. „Ich bin nur nicht spät dran.“  
  
Er war noch nie früh dran gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht, dass sie wüsste.  
  
Sie sah ihn. Sie sah, dass er saß. Er hatte die Beine nicht ausgetreckt, war nicht vornübergebeugt, nicht zurückgelehnt, er _saß_ einfach, wie jeder normale Mensch es tun würde. Auf seinem Schoß hatte er eine Ausgabe von _Better Homes and Gardens_ auf dem Schoß, die seit mindestens drei Jahren den Beistelltisch in ihrem Wartebereich belegt hatte. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, wie man es von jemandem, der eine Zeitschrift las, erwarten würde. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich darin las.  
  
Normalerweise nutzte er seine Augenbrauen und die Neigung seines Kopfes als Ausgleich, um sie wissen zu lassen, wo er hinsah, wenn er seine Sonnenbrille trug. Zumindest tat er das, wenn er wollte, dass sie es wusste. Anscheinend wollte er es gerade nicht. Es war möglich, dass er seine Augen bewegt hatte, um sie anzusehen, aber er ließ nicht erkennen, dass er es getan hatte. Er sah aus wie ein Mensch, der eine Zeitschrift las.  
  
„Nun“, sagte sie, weil ihr nichts anderes einfiel, was sie hätte sagen können. „Wir sehen uns in fünfundzwanzig Minuten.“  
  
Er antwortete nicht. Es gab nichts, was noch zu tun blieb. Sie kehrte in ihr Sprechzimmer zurück und schloss die Tür wieder.  
  
Fünfundzwanzig Minuten musste sie noch herumbringen, warten. Sie holte mehrmals tief Luft. Sie schluckte zwei Aspirin ohne Wasser. Sie rieb sich die Schläfen. Sie war nicht vorbereitet, und sie würde nicht vorbereitet sein, und er war schon da, in ihrem Wartebereich, verdächtig nur-nicht-spät-dran.  
  
Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag ein Block mit Heftnotizen. Sie setzte sich und griff danach. Sie nahm auch einen Stift und dann saß sie mehrere lange Minuten da und sah den leeren Zettel an. Sie konnte sich eine Notiz schreiben. Nicht die Art von Notiz, die sie alphabetisch einsortieren und versteckte, damit sie keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Stattdessen würde es die Art von Erinnerung sein, die sie real und greifbar brauchte.  
  
Sie schrieb: _Er ist eine Person._  
  
Anschließend klebte sie den Zettel an die Innenseite ihrer Schreibtischschublade. Sie würde ihn dort aufbewahren, sicher und geschützt. Er würde dort zugänglich sein, wann immer sie ihn benötigte. Wenn sie während einer Sitzung auf ihrem Stuhl saß, konnte sie hinübersehen und sich erinnern, dass er dort war.  
  
Nachdem fünfundzwanzig Minuten vergangen waren, stand sie auf, öffnete die Tür und bat ihn herein.  
  
***  
  
„Grundregeln“, sagte sie, sobald er sich gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Wofür?“, fragte er. Er _saß_ wieder und es war beunruhigend. Er saß aus, als wäre es unangenehm.  
  
„Für alles“, sagte sie und machte eine Handbewegung, die den ganzen Raum einschloss. „Das alles.“  
  
„A-ha“, sagte er und er nickte. Er verstand. Sie dachte, dass sie sah, wie er sich zurückzulehnen begann, um seine übliche bequeme Position einzunehmen, aber dann unterbrach er sich selbst. „Woran haben Sie gedacht?“  
  
„Lassen Sie uns bei Ihnen anfangen“, sagte sie, weil sie die Antwort erwartet hatte. Darüber hinaus war sie jedoch nicht sicher. Sie war nicht sicher, was er sagen würde, welche Grundregeln er brauchen oder akzeptabel finden würde, auf welche Weise die Dynamik zwischen ihnen anders oder unverändert sein würde. Sie fühlte sich unvorbereitet, und sie hasste es, sich unvorbereitet zu fühlen, und sie arbeitete daran, es zu verbergen.  
  
„Jetzt da ich weiß, was ich weiß –“ Sie brach ab, verlor den Faden. Sie war genervt von sich selbst, weil sie auf Euphemismen zurückfiel, und sie war ebenso genervt davon, dass sie sich nicht dazu bringen konnte, es umzuformulieren. „Gibt es etwas, von dem Sie denken, dass Sie es von mir brauchen?“  
  
„Nun“, sagte er, zu schnell, als dass er die Frage wirklich ernst genommen haben konnte. „Exorzismen kommen nicht in Frage.“  
  
Sie setzte einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
„Sie funktionieren in diesem Körper nicht einmal, aber sie sind wirklich nervig.“  
  
„Sie ziehen das ins Lächerliche“, sagte sie.  
  
„Nein, tue ich nicht“, sagte er mit einem Seufzen, das _h abe ich, aber ich werde jetzt aufhören_ sagte. Sie sah ihn erneut ein wenig zucken, als wollte er sich bequemer hinsetzen und hielte sich davon ab, es zu tun. „Kein Weihwasser. Bringen Sie kein Weihwasser in diesen Raum.“  
  
Er machte keine Witze mehr, aber seine Worte sorgten dafür, dass ihr nach Lachen zumute war. Aubrey Thyme war niemand, der jemals, beruflich oder privat, mit Weihwasser zu tun gehabt hatte. „Ich denke, das kriege ich hin.“  
  
„Ich meine es ernst“, sagte er und klang auch so.  
  
„Ja. Okay.“ Das war eine weitere Information, die sie abspeichern musste: Weihwasser war echt und etwas Ernstzunehmendes. „Was noch?“  
  
Er tippte mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne seines Sessels. Er setzte eine Abfolge von Gesichtsausdrücken auf, die sagten: _Ich denke nach._ „Oh – sagen Sie nicht seinen Namen.“  
  
„Er ... Er hat einen Namen?“  
  
„Huh?“  
  
„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Er überhaupt einen Namen hat.“  
  
„Natürlich hat er einen Namen! Wer hat bitte keinen Namen?“  
  
„Ich dachte – Er hätte keinen.“ Sie war verwirrt. Er sah genervt aus. „Wie sollte ich Ihn dann nennen?“  
  
„Es ist egal, solange es nicht sein Namen ist. Der Böse, Prinz der Dunkelheit, Das Enorme Arschloch, was auch immer.“  
  
„Moment.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Sie reden von ...“ Sie deutete nach unten. „ _Ihm_?“  
  
Jetzt sah er verwirrt aus. „Wen haben Sie ...?“  
  
Sie deutete nach oben. Crowley folgte der Richtung ihres Fingers und dann zischte er: „Oh du liebe Erde.“ Er hob die Brille gerade genug an, um sich die Augen zu reiben, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Kraut. Nein. _Sie_ hat auch einen Namen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie ihn kennen.“  
  
„Sie?“  
  
„Mhmm.“  
  
„Wirklich. _Sie_?“  
  
„Jup.“  
  
„Huh.“ Aubrey Thyme dachte darüber nach. Und dann dachte sie noch etwas mehr darüber nach. Sie stellte fest, dass sie viel zu denken hatte, darüber, besonders in ihrer professionellen Funktion. „Sie haben wirklich mit Freud gearbeitet, oder?“  
  
„Wagen Sie es nicht“, sagte er warnend; er funkelte sie jetzt an. Aber es war ein freundlich Funkeln. „Grundregeln.“  
  
„Richtig.“ Sie akzeptierte das. Sie verstand es. Sie hätte diese Frage überhaupt nicht stellen sollen, erkannte sie. „Okay. Zurück zum Thema. Noch irgendetwas?“  
  
Er zuckte die Schultern. Er sah zur Seite und dann drehte er sich zurück, um sie anzusehen. Er machte es sehr deutlich, dass er sie ansah.  
  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte er. Er fragte es wie ein besorgter Freund, aber er war nicht ihr besorgter Freund. Er war ihr Klient. Er fragte es, als ob es ihr vielleicht nicht gut ginge, als würde sie es ihm sagen, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Aber das würde sie nicht tun.  
  
„Danke für Ihr Interesse“, sagte sie und sie lächelte. Sie sagte es in einem professionelle Tonfall, und sie lächelte professionell, denn das war sie. „Gibt es noch irgendwelche Grundregeln, die Sie brauchen?“  
  
„Hm“, sagte er und klang nachdenklich, klang unzufrieden. Er sah sie noch immer an. Er sah sie nicht an, als würde er sie _beurteilen_ , sondern als würde er über sie _richten_. Das gefiel ihr nicht. „Wie geht es dem Baum?“  
  
Natürlich fragte er nach dem Baum. Natürlich tat er das. Der Baum war ein gottverdammtes Ärgernis. Aubrey Thyme war der Baum egal. Pflanzen waren ihr, sowohl beruflich als auch privat, egal, und sie hatte kein Interesse daran, Dinge wie Bäume und Blumen und Ranken am Leben zu halten. Dieser Baum im Besonderen war ein berufliches und privates Ärgernis. Für sie war es Aziraphales Baum, nicht ihrer. Wenn Crowley auf dieselbe Art von ihm dachte, würde die Hölle losbrechen, wenn sie ihn unvermeidlich irgendwann tötete, und es würde harte Arbeit brauchen, daraus eine therapeutisch wertvolle Erfahrung für ihn zu machen.  
  
„Sieht aus, als ob es ihm gutgeht“, sagte sie einfach.  
  
„Es würde ihm besser gehen, wenn Sie ihn ans Fenster stellen würden“, sagte er und deutete sogar auf das Fenster, als bräuchte sie eine Erinnerung, wo es sich befand. „Da, wo er jetzt steht, bekommt er nicht genug Sonne.“  
  
Das erinnerte sie daran, dass er ein Gärtner war, dass er Pflanzen mochte. Sie wusste, dass er einen Garten hatte, und sie wusste, dass er zutiefst stolz darauf war. Sie wusste, wie stolz er darauf war, weil er ihn nie erwähnte, ohne ihn zu beleidigen.  
  
„Ich werde es mir merken“, sagte sie und unterdrückte ihr Verlangen, den verdammten Baum aus dem Fenster zu werfen. „Zurück zu unseren Grundregeln –“  
  
„Es ist nur, wissen Sie, ich fühle mich verantwortlich für ihn“, sagte er.  
  
Sie wollte, dass er aufhörte, über den verdammten Baum zu sprechen. Sie wollte, dass er das Thema fallen ließ. Sie wollte außerdem, dass er sich wieder den Grundregeln zuwandte, weil sie ein paar sehr wichtige Punkte ansprechen musste. Aber noch mehr wollte sie verstehen, wieso er sie gerade unterbrochen hatte, um ausgerechnet das zu sagen. Crowley, das wusste sie inzwischen sehr gut, akzeptierte fast nie die Verantwortung für etwas.  
  
„Er ist wegen mir so, wie er ist, nicht wahr?“, sprach er weiter. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und er sah sie noch immer an und sie wurde immer genervter, weil er noch immer saß und sich nicht ausstreckte. „Ich habe ihm das angetan. Meine Verantwortung. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung dafür.“  
  
Aubrey Thyme wusste, was ihre Aufgabe war. Sie wusste genau, wie sie auf das, was er sagte, antworten sollte. Sie wusste genau, welchen therapeutischen Schritt sie gehen musste, wenn sie bedachte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, wenn sie bedachte, wie er die Worte _meine_ und _übernehmen_ betont hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie folgendes sagen sollte: _Es geht nicht um den Baum, Crowley, oder? _Sie sollte ihn in Verlegenheit bringen. Sie sollte ihn zwingen, anzuerkennen, dass er in Rätseln sprach. Aber sie würde es nicht tun. Sie würde die Frage nicht stellen. Denn sie vermutete, dass _er_ in diesem Fall _sie_ in Verlegenheit bringen würde, und das konnte sie nicht zulassen.  
  
„Mein Baum“, sagte sie. „Meine Verantwortung.“  
  
Er antwortete nicht, sondern schnalzte nur mit der Zunge. Schließlich rutschte er auf dem Sessel ein wenig tiefer, streckte die Beine etwas. „Sagen Sie mir Ihre Grundregeln, Aubrey Thyme.“  
  
Sie hielt inne, um tief einzuatmen. Sie schloss die Augen, nur für einen Moment, damit sie die Karte, auf die sie _Der Verdammte Baum _geschrieben hatte, nehmen und an ihren Platz zurücklegen konnte, in ihren Karteikartenkatalog, und ihn fest verschließen konnte, wo sie sicher aus ihrem Bewusstsein verbannt war, bis sie die Zeit und Energie hatte, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Nach zehn Jahren Erfahrung war sie gut darin, das zu tun. Sie konnte es schnell tun, sah dabei kaum aus, als hätte sie mehr getan als langsam zu blinzeln, und ihr Klient würde es nicht einmal bemerken. Aubrey Thyme war eine Expertin.  
  
„Okay, Crowley“, sagte sie, vor allem, um Zeit zu schinden. „Sehen Sie. Lassen Sie uns damit anfangen ...“ Sie war unsicher. Es fühlte sich wie an wie dünnes Eis. „Was haben Sie mit meinen anderen Klienten gemacht?“  
  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob seine Zähne schon immer so scharf ausgesehen hatten.  
  
„Nichts schlimmes“, sagte er.  
  
„Crowley.“ Vielleicht war ihr schlecht. Sie war eine Expertin.  
  
„Nichts schlimmes!“, wiederholte er, nachdrücklicher. „Sehen Sie, Sie waren letzte Woche nicht in einem Zustand, in dem Sie andere Klienten empfangen konnten. Wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen, wenn Sie einfach alle aufgetaucht wären? Ich habe mich darum gekümmert.“  
  
„Das war eine Verletzung des Bundesgesetzes“, sagte sie fest, voller Nachdruck, voller Deutlichkeit. Sie spürte, wie ihre Nasenflügel sich blähten. Sie spürte, wie ihre Lippen zuckten.  
  
„Ist es das, worum es Ihnen geht?“ Er klang überrascht, unbeeindruckt. „Ich bin heute auch nicht bei der Zollkontrolle vorbei, als ich hergekommen bin, machen Sie sich darüber auch Gedanken?“  
  
Sie biss nicht die Zähne zusammen. Sie klapperten nicht. Sie war eine Expertin, und das war wichtig. „Lassen Sie meine anderen Klienten in Ruhe.“  
  
Etwas huschte über sein Gesicht, ein kurzer Ausdruck, etwas, das wie Zorn aussah. Aber dann war es weg, und sein Gesicht war regungslos.  
  
„Ich habe Ihnen nichts angetan, Aubrey. Das würde ich nicht tun.“  
  
Ihr standen einige verschiedene Antwortmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Keine davon wäre jedoch professionell gewesen. Keine von ihnen hätte therapeutischen Wert gehabt.  
  
„Grundregeln“, sagte sie. „Lassen Sie meine anderen Klienten in Ruhe.“  
  
Er sah aus, als stünden ihm ebenfalls einige verschiedene Antwortmöglichkeiten zur Verfügung. „Schön“, sagte er. „Kein Problem. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darum.“  
  
Dreimal, bemerkte sie. Er stimmte dreimal zu.  
  
„Danke“, sagte sie. Sie nickte ihm zu. Sie fühlte sich zu müde, um zu lächeln. Ihr Kopfschmerzen war noch immer da.  
  
Sie sah, wie er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange biss, jedoch keine Antwort gab. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie ihn fragen sollte, wie es ihm ging. Sie sollte nach dem Ausdruck fragen, den sie auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Sie sollte zugeben, dass sie sich unsicher und sogar ein wenig ängstlich fühlte. Sie sollte bereit sein, das Wort _Dämon_ zu sagen. Aubrey Thyme war sehr gut darin, die vielen Dinge zu erkennen, die sie tun sollte.  
  
„Okay“, sagte sie. „Noch eine Sache. Kann ich noch eine Sache sagen?“  
  
„Ja“, sagte er, auch wenn er es nicht so meinte.  
  
„Vor drei Sitzungen“, begann sie. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl. Sie spürte erneut, wie ihre Lippe zuckte. „Da haben Sie etwas mit meiner Uhr gemacht, oder?“  
  
Aubrey Thyme kannte ihren Klienten, Crowley, inzwischen recht gut. Sie wusste, wie sie ihn beobachten musste. Sie wusste, dass er am besten dachte, wenn er sich bewegte, dass körperliche Bewegung seinen Geist befreite. Sie wusste, dass ihre therapeutische Beziehung am stärksten war, wenn er bereit war, ihr alberne Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Und sie wusste, dass sie am zerbrechlichsten war, wenn er langsam wurde, wenn er innehielt, wenn er angespannt und still da saß.  
  
In der vergangenen Woche hatte Aubrey sich über Herpetologie informiert. Sie hatte währenddessen nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass es nützlich war. Aber als sie jetzt ihren Klienten, Crowley, beobachtete, konnte sie nicht anders, als die Intensität seiner regungslosen Haltung mit den Bildern und Videos zu vergleichen, die sie gesehen hatte.  
  
„Was, wenn ich das getan hätte?“, sagte er schließlich.  
  
„Das ist inakzeptabel“, sagte sie.  
  
„Inakzeptabel?“, wiederholte er und es lag eine Schärfe darin, eine Schärfe, die gefährlich klang. Es war eine Schärfe, die sie schon zuvor in seiner Stimme gehört hatte, und es war etwas, auf das sie normalerweise sehr genau geachtet hätte. Normalerweise hätte sie etwas dagegen getan, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihm bewusst war, um ihm darüber hinweg zu helfen. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht bei dieser Sache.  
  
„Inakzeptabel“, sagte sie erneut, wie ein Machtwort.  
  
„Ich habe nichts mit Ihrer Uhr getan“, sagte er. Er war wütend. Sie konnte sehen, dass er wütend war. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, und sie war müde, und sie wollte nach Hause gehen, damit sie es _bewältigen_ konnte, aber sie konnte sehen, wie wütend sie ihn machte. Und sie konnte ihn auch hören, wie er klang, während er wütend war, wie er die Worte aussprach, _mit Ihrer Uhr_, und es erinnerte sie daran, dass Crowley log.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich das anders ausdrücken“, sagte sie, kniff die Augen zusammen, ließ sich nachdenken. „Haben Sie etwas mit mir, oder diesem Raum, oder ... irgendetwas getan, das dazu geführt hat, dass wir vor drei Sitzungen weniger als ganze fünfzig Minuten miteinander gearbeitet haben?“  
  
„Es ist egal“, sagte er.  
  
„Ist es nicht“, sagte sie.  
  
„Es ist egal“, wiederholte er, als könnte es wahr werden, wenn er es sagte. Konnte es nicht.  
  
„Sie haben unsere Arbeit verhindert.“  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht.“ Er log.  
  
Aubrey Thyme war wütend. Sie konnte, vor sich selbst, zugeben, dass sie wütend war. Sie war wütend, mitten in einer Sitzung mit einem Klienten, der ebenfalls wütend war. Es war eine brutale Wut. Es war eine fauchende Wut, eine beißende Wut, eine tobende Wut. Ihr war danach, ihm die zu spitzen Zähne einzuschlagen.  
  
„Wir arbeiten in Abschnitten von fünfzig Minuten, Crowley“, sagte sie. „Das haben wir vereinbart, als Sie zum ersten Mal hergekommen sind. Und Sie haben das verhindert.“  
  
Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, und sie war müde, und sie brauchte eine Gelegenheit, einfach zu _bewältigen_ , aber selbst eine Therapeutin, die müde war und Schmerzen hatte, konnte Wut verstehen. Aubrey Thyme hatte Wut immer verstanden. Wut war immerhin, worin und wodurch so viele Traumaüberlebende aufblühten. Sie verstand, dass Wut als Maske für andere Emotionen funktionierte, für tiefere und wichtigere Emotionen. Wut verbarg Scham. Sie verbarg Angst. Sie verbarg Leid. Aubrey Thyme mochte es nicht gut gehen, aber sie verstand, dass sie wütend war und sie verstand, dass Wut als Maske für Scham und Angst und Leid diente.  
  
Sie weigerte sich, zu hinterfragen, welche der drei Möglichkeiten ihre momentane Wut verbarg.  
  
„Schön“, sagte er, spie er eher hervor. Er grinste sie an und es war kein freundliches Grinsen. Es war ein wütendes Grinsen, weil er ebenso wütend war wie sie. Nein, dachte sie: Er war wütender als sie. Er war wütend, weil Wut Scham, Angst und Leid verbarg. Er war wütender als sie, weil er in diesem Moment viel mehr zu verlieren hatte als sie.  
  
„Ich hab’s verstanden“, spie er erneut aus, und drückte sich aus seinem Sessel hoch, und er grinste erneut, und dann stampfte er davon, und stürmte aus der Tür. Er war weg. Er war davongestürmt, war in der Mitte ihrer Sitzung gegangen, und ihr Sprechzimmer war leer.  
  
Eine Sekunde.  
  
Sie saß dem leeren Sessel gegenüber, ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte.  
  
Zwei Sekunden.  
  
Sie atmete ein.  
  
Drei Sekunden.  
  
Sie entschied, dass sie ihn anrufen würde, wenn er in fünfzehn Minuten nicht wieder da war.  
  
Vier Sekunden, und er war zurück.  
  
Er stürmte mit derselben Menge explosiver Energie zurück in den Raum, mit der er gegangen war. Er drückte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Er setzte sich, vornübergebeugt, die Hände zwischen seinen Knien ineinander verschränkt. Er sah sie nicht an. Er sah stattdessen zum Boden zwischen ihnen.  
  
Sie schätzte. Vier Sekunden schienen genug Zeit zu sein, um bis zum Ende ihres Wartebereichs und wieder zurück zu stürmen. Es schien jedoch nicht genug Zeit, um davonzustürmen, innezuhalten, um es sich anders zu überlegen, und wieder zurück zu stürmen. Er hatte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen. Er hatte nie geplant, weiter zu gehen als nötig war, um seinen Punkt deutlich zu machen. Es war lediglich ein Test gewesen, ein Probedurchlauf. Es war kein Test des _Weggehens_ – sie war sicher, dass er darin keine Übung brauchte. Er war gegangen, und dann war er umgedreht, und er hatte getestet, ob er zurückkommen konnte.  
  
Er war wütend gewesen. Sie war wütend gewesen. Sie hatte sein Verhalten inakzeptabel genannt. Und dennoch hatte er zurückkommen können.  
  
An diesem Punkt in ihrer Beziehung waren sie sehr gut darin, schweigend beieinander zu sitzen. Es hatte vor langer Zeit seine Unbehaglichkeit verloren. Sie hatten beide reichlich Erfahrung darin, nur die Atemzüge des anderen zu hören. Sie konnten beieinander sitzen und schweigen, während sie sich beruhigten.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass Sie zurück gekommen sind“, sagte sie. Sie meinte es so.  
  
Er antwortete nicht. Er sah weiterhin auf den Boden zwischen ihnen. Er war regungslos, aber nicht wie zuvor. Die angespannte Nervosität war verschwunden. In seiner Regungslosigkeit lag Ruhe. Er saugte an seinen Zähnen, als ob er nachdachte.  
  
„Ich war vermutlich noch nicht bereit dafür“, sagte sie. Sie dachte darüber nach, ein _es tut mir leid_ , anzufügen, aber sie entschied sich dagegen. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment, um ihn zu drängen. Sie hatte das bereits getan, und sie war nicht sehr gewissenhaft dabei gewesen. Das brauchten sie gerade beide nicht, nicht in diesem Moment. Was sie in diesem Moment beide brauchten, war etwas völlig anderes.  
  
„Habe ich Ihnen jemals erzählt“, fragte er und klang vorsichtig dabei, „wie Aziraphale und ich uns kennengelernt haben?“  
  
Sie lächelte. Sie konnte nicht anders: Seine Formulierung war charmant. Er hatte nicht gesagt: _Lassen Sie mich erzählen ... _Er hatte nicht gesagt: _Sie sollten wirklich wissen ... _Er hatte nicht gesagt: _Ich will wirklich sagen ... _Er hatte stattdessen so eine beiläufige Formulierung verwendet, die Art von Formulierung, die für eine Erzählung unter Freunden funktionierte, wie eine Geschichte, die hunderte Male in der gemeinsamen Lieblingsbar wieder und wieder erzählt wurde. Er wählte diese Formulierung, obwohl es absolut keine Art gab, auf die einer von ihnen denken konnte, dass er ihr schon einmal erzählt hatte, wie er und Aziraphale sich kennengelernt hatten. Er wählte diese Formulierung, weil er verstand, dass sie das beide brauchten.  
  
„Nein“, sagte sie und lächelte ihn weiterhin an. „Ich glaube, das haben Sie nicht. Ich würde es sehr gerne hören.“  
  
„Okay“, sagte er. Er sah zu ihr auf und er lächelte zurück. Er lehnte sich zurück und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah sie zu, wie er sich in seinem Sessel bequem hinsetzte, als hätte er nie gelernt, was es bedeutete, zu sitzen. „Das war direkt nach dem Apfel“, begann er und dann erzählte er weiter.  
  
Es war eine gute Geschichte, eine süße Geschichte, so wie er sie erzählte, auch wenn sie nicht künstlerisch erzählt war. Aubrey Thyme erkannte, dass es gut möglich war, dass das das erste Mal war, dass er sie irgendjemandem erzählte. Sie fragte sich, was sie davon halten sollte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, sechstausend Jahre lang alle Geschichten für sich zu behalten. Sie fragte sich, wie Aziraphales Version der Geschichte aussehen würde. Sie fragte sie all das, aber sie hörte auch zu. Sie schenkte ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, und sie war müde, und sie musste dringend alles bewältigen, aber sie konnte ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Das war eine Geschichte, die ihm wichtig war, und es war etwas, das sie um seinetwillen wertschätzen konnte.  
  
Den Rest der Sitzung erzählte er Geschichten. Es waren wahre Geschichten, Geschichten über ihn, und über Aziraphale. Es waren alles einfache Geschichte. Es lag kein Schmerz darin – oder wenn doch, übersprang er ihn. Es gab schwere Geschichten, die er in Zukunft erzählen musste. Es gab Geschichten voller Schmerz und Grausamkeit, die er erzählen musste, und es würde therapeutische Arbeit geben, die sie an diesen Geschichten tun mussten. Aber diese Geschichten waren anders. Das waren keine Geschichten, an denen therapeutische Arbeit getan werden musste, sondern solche, mit denen man sie tat.  
  
Crowley erzählte ihr Geschichten und so lernten sie, mit ihrer neuen Normalität zu leben.


End file.
